La niña de mis ojos
by Amy.Cullen.Black
Summary: 1990 Una niña de 5 años alejándose de lo malo. Corriendo atra vez del bosque, escapando de ellos, se encuentra con un joven, de 17 años, algo extraño. La vida de esas dos personas cambiaran a partir de ese día.1992 Serán separados, con la promesa de no olvidarse el uno del otro.2002 ¿Recordarán la promesa?"Una historia donde la ambición de los supremos será su perdición"Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Corría todo los rápido que mis pies podían. No podía ni quería mirar atrás. Tenía miedo. Sabía que si me paraba en cualquier momento me cogería y no quería ya había escapado de ese infierno y no podía volver porque sabía que sería peor.

Corría traspasando los árboles y troncos caídos. Mis pies ya me estaban doliendo mucho y tenía que parar pero no lo hice como buena deportista seguí y seguí. El bosque estaba en calma. A lo lejos pude oír el sonido de un río. Sonreí, por mi oído me dirigí hacia el río pero antes de llegar, llegué a un prado. Ahí no pude mas y me paré. Con le corazón latiéndome a mil por hora busqué algún signo de pisadas detrás de mí pero no escuché nada solo el agua del río. Ya mas tranquila al saber que no me seguían me senté de rodilla en el césped y cogí aire. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sabía que estaba toda magullada por los golpes que me daban. Estaba muy cansada, pero sabía que no era el momento de dormir porque podrían venir en cualquier momento, pero necesitaba descasar.

Me tumbé en la suave en la suave hierba y cerré los ojos. De pronto no se cómo ni por qué sentí que había alguien a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Enfrente mía había un chico de unos 17 años, con la piel muy pálida, un pelo cobrizo y los ojos dorados que resaltaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Me entró miedo, no sabía quien era ni si estaba de parte de mis padres. Quise alejarme, salir corriendo pero una minúscula parte de mi me dijo que no lo hiciera que confiara en él. Me quedé en mi sitio y lo miré sin apartar la vista. Se acercó lentamente y se agachó enfrente mía. Estiró la mano y me acarició la mejilla. El tacto era un poco frío pero apenas lo sentí porque sentí una corriente de calma y protección. No me dolía, su tacto era curativo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña?-su voz era suave y me tranquilizó.

-Me he perdido-mentí. No sabía si podía confiar en él.

-¿Quieres qué te lleve a casa con mama?-me preguntó para tranquilizarme pero hizo lo contrarió.

-¡NO!-grité- ¡NO, NO QUIERO IR A CASA!-me separé rápidamente de él. Pude ver la confusión un momento en sus ojos.

-Shh.., no te preocupes, no iremos a casa-me susurró. Eso me tranquilizó. Me dejé llevar y lo abracé. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y empecé a llorar. Me dijo palabras para tranquilizarme y poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo. Me separé de él y le sonreí.

-Gracias-le susurré.

-No te preocupes ¿vale?. No te va a pasar nada- me abrazó y se levantó conmigo en brazos. Me gustaba estar así con él.- ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?-negué

-No tengo donde ir – susurré. Era verdad al haberme escapado de ese sitio no tenía donde poder esconderme. Estaba sola. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se mojaban de nuevo por lágrimas. Me secó las lágrimas y me miró a los ojos y en ellos pude ver ternura.

-No pasa nada. Vamos a mi casa ¿si? Allí no te pasará nada.-asentí y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. La profesora siempre me decía que no debía irme con un extraño de la calle, pero sabía que él no me haría nada, no sé como, pero con él me sentía segura, protegida. No me pasaría nada mientras estuviera a su lado, lo sentía pero era un hombre misteriosos, no sabía su nombre ni nada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-susurré contra su cuello.

-Edward ¿y tu?

-Me llamo Isabella y mis amigos me dicen Bella. Tu nombre es mucho mas bonito que él mio-el se rió por mi comentario. Me gusta su sonrisa es agradable.

-Gracias, pero me gusta más el tuyo. ¿Sabes que Bella significa bonita en italiano?- asentí con energía.

-Sip! Me lo dijo mi profesora

-¿Entonces sabes lo que eso significa?-me enderecé y lo miré confusa ¿Qué es?

-Pues que eres muy bonita-me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Tu también eres muy guapo

-Gracias. ¿Y Bella cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 5 años y en septiembre cumple los 6- le mostré mis años con los dedos.

-¡Qué mayor eres!

-Sip! ¿ y tú?

-Yo tengo 17 años- dijo algo forzado

-¿A donde vamos?-cambié de tema confusa.

-Vamos a mi casa, con mi familia, ¿quieres conocerlos?-me preguntó cambiando el tono al de antes.

-Siii ¿quienes hay?

-Pues está mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos- al escuchar madre y padre un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. El lo notó y aceleró el ritmo.

Estaba otra vez recostada en su hombro cuando lo sentí subir unas escaleras. Escuché una puerta abrirse y sentí como un calor hogareño, ese que nunca sentía cuando llegaba a mi casa, rodearme.

Al momento sentí a gente a mi alrededor. Me abracé mas fuerte a Edward y escondí mi casa en su cuello.

-Edward ¿qué ocurre?- escuché que preguntaba una voz maternal.

-¿Quién es esta pequeña?-susurró un suave voz. Levanté al escuchar esa la voz y miré a la persona de la que provenía esa voz. Era una chica hermosa. Con un largo pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Una fracciones muy perfectas como Edward. Y tenía unos ojos color miel, también. Me quedé mirándola. Ella me miró y me sonrió.

-Hola, guapa-me susurró. Me escondí un poco sin dejar de mirarla.

-Bella, no te van a hacer nada, son mi familia- me susurró Edward. Lo miré a los ojos y eso me dio confianza. Volví a mirar a la joven guapa.

-Hola

-¿Te llamas Bella?- me preguntó y yo solo asentí.-Yo me llamo Rosalie

-Eres muy guapa-le susurré, no sé porque lo dije en voz alta. Me volvía a sonrojar.

-Tu eres mas guapa-me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar la voz maternal. Giré mi cara para verla y vi a una mujer con le pelo color marrón un poco mas bajo que los hombros, sus fracciones igual de perfectas y con un toque maternal. Sus ojos eran de color miel y vi preocupación en ellos.

-Se llama Bella, y me la encontré en medie del bosque. Le dije si podía llevarla a casa- me encogí en sus brazos- pero no quería, y no podía dejarla allí así que la traje.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque sola, Bella?-me preguntó Rosalie. Agaché la mirada y la pena me volvió a inundar y las lágrimas me volvieron a salir.

-No...-no podía decir mas.

-No te preocupes Bella, no pasa nada. Ya hablaremos mas adelante-me dijo Edward. Asentí y me sequé las lágrimas.

-¿Tienes hambre?-me preguntó la mujer. Asentí. Me sonrió y se marchó por una puerta.

-¿Quién es?- le susurré a Edward.

-Es mi madre y se llama Esme- no dije nada. Volví a mirar a Rosalie que me estaba mirando y pude sentir añoranza en sus ojos. En ese momento sentía una puerta abrirse. Me giré y de ella aparecieron tres jóvenes. El primero era joven con el pelo color bronce y rizado. La segunda era una joven bajita con el pelo corto y negro con las puntas mirando a un lado diferente y el tercero era un hombre musculoso con el pelo negro muy corto.

-¡Un oso!- grité al verlo. Me removí en los brazos de Edward y éste me bajó. Corrí hasta pararme delante del hombre musculoso y vi que éste al igual que el chico y la chica me miraban confundidos. Le señalé, sabía que era de mala educación pero no me podía contener, y grité-¡Eres igual que un osos! ¿Eres familia de ellos?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido. El se rió y se agachó hasta quedarse a mi altura.

-No, soy su amigo me encanta jugar con ellos.-

-¿De verdad? ¡me encanta los oso!-grité. No se porque pero desde siempre el osos a sido mi animal favorito

-Valla, es también el mio.

-Oh, lo siento. Hola, me llamo Bella-le extendí la mano.

-Encantado Bella yo soy Emmet-me estrechó la mano

-Hola, soy Alice- se agachó también la chicas bajita. La miré y vi que me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa y grité:-¡Eres igual que los duendes de los cuentos!- y los otros se echaron a reír los miré confundidos.- ¿He dicho algo malo?

-Para nada Bella, todo lo contrario-dijo Emmet entre risas mientras me cargaba. Ya se que acababa de llegar y todos eso pero me sentía segura y tranquila con Edward, Rosalie, Emmet...No sé de donde saqué la fuerza pero le di un beso en la mejilla. Se quedó quieto y me asusté no sabía si no quería. Me quedé esperando a que reaccionara. Me sonrió y, después de un suave suspiro, le mostré mi mayor sonrisa junto con mi típico sonrojo.

-¿Eres hermano de Edward?- pregunté

-Pues sí, soy su hermano mayor

-¿y tú Alice? -la miré

-Yo soy su hermana preferida-no se porqué pero su hermana prefería quería ser yo.

-Oh, Bájame Em- lo hizo y me coloqué enfrente del joven rubio. Este se alejó un paso hacia atrás y me encogí. Otra persona que no quería estar conmigo ¿por qué?.Me miró a los ojos pero no podía descifrar lo que sentía.-Lo siento-susurré me alejé de él varios pasos.

-Bella, ¿vamos a comer?-me preguntó Edward. Lo miré y asentí. Le di una última mirada al joven de pelo dorado y me fui donde estaba Edward, levanté los brazos y este me alzó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Está riquísimo!-exclamé cuando me terminé de comer el plato que me había preparado Esme- Muchas gracias Esme.

-De nada cielo- Entonces sentí un bostezo emanar de mi pecho hasta acabar en la boca, causando que cerrara los ojos y los restregara con la mano.

-¿Tienes sueño, Bella?-me preguntó Edward que estaba a mi lado sentado. Asentí con pesadez. Me levantó en sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me apoyé en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Me relajé como nunca antes lo había echo y supe que dormiría tranquila, que estaría segura. Lo último que sentí fue como me dejaba un una cómoda cama y me tapaba con unas suaves sábana y me daba un beso en la frente.

Estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada. Mirara donde mirara no veía nada. Y eso me asustaba. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada todavía sentía miedo el saber que estaba sola. Como siempre corrí, corrí lo mas que pude intentando encontrar un punto de luz por donde poder salir de aquí. Estaba sola y mi respiración ya estaba fallando, sabía que no podría seguir por mucho, no aguantaría mucho. Poco a poco fui disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que me paré. De pronto pude oir tenues y suaves unas voces. Sabía que provenían de afuera. El tono era débil y la palabras no las podías distinguir pero si el dueño de esa voz.

-¡Edward!-lo llamé. Esperé, seguía escuchándose ese murmullos, pero sabía que no me había oído. Desesperada, lo volví a llamar-¡Edward!- Nada. Asustada como estaba, sentí como el pecho se me oprimía. Miré agitada a mi alrededor pero solo estaba la oscuridad como siempre. Sabía lo que venía ahora así que me agaché y escondí mi cara en mis manos esperando lo inevitable

Me incorporé rápidamente. Estaba sudando, podía sentirlo por mi frente. Y me respiración era agitada. Poco a poco me intenté tranquiliza pero no fue del todo posible ya que una lágrimas se habían escapado. Cuando me tranquilicé y quité las lágrimas con el dorso y de la mano y entonces me pude fijar en la habitación. Estaba acostada en un gran cama, como las del los cuentos de hada, las sábanas pude ver que eran de rayas celestes. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda color caoba con fotos y un joyero. Encima estaba un gran espejo. A la derecha había un gran armario y por el tamaño pude deducir que era enorme. Era hermosa la habitación. Sonreí. Entonces pude sentir otra vez el susurró de voces. Vi también como la puerta estaba entreabierta. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido bajé de la cama. Al apoyar los pies en el suelo sentí como el frío entraba por mi piel. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía la misma ropa de anoche. Levaba un pijama rosa con un dibujo de una muñeca abrazando a un perrito de peluche. No llevaba calcetines así que tenía los pies desnudos. Una escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, salí de la habitación con cuidado de que la puerta chirriara. Vi un largo pasillo a mi derecha unas escales para bajar. Por ese lugar oí que provenían sus voces. Salí de la habitación y me acerqué a la escalera. La voces se oían mas fuertes. Bajé las escaleras y en el último escalón me paré y entonces pude distinguí la voces.

-Nos se que hacer-distinguí la voz de Edward.

-Cariño, sabes que no se puede quedar aquí-le respondió me parece que Esme. No estaba muy segura de que estaban hablando pero tenía una idea en mente y si era eso, me dolía.

-¡Pero está asustada! Tu no la viste pero ni quería volver a su casa-le replicó Edward. No le había dicho nada pero sabía que no quería volver y eso me gustaba. Sentía que con Edward nada malo me pasaría.

-Edward, es una niña, tendrá padres y ellos estarán preocupados por ella.-una sonrisa amarga se formó en mi rostro, Su preocupación no sería por mi estado y eso lo sabía. Una lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, queriendo salir.

-Tiene razón Carlisle, Edward- le susurró con tono maternal Esme.

-Pero...-no escuché lo que iba a decir porque sentí como la lágrimas volvían a salir por mis ojos juntos con unos sollozos. Decidí salir de mi escondite y me dirigí hasta donde estaban ellos. Fue cuando sintieren que me encontraba allí. Estaban todos. Giraron todos la cabeza en mi dirección a la vez. Pude ver que estaban confusos.

-Edward...-susurré. En menos de un segundo lo tenía a mi lado. Se agachó y con su mano me intentaba quitar la lágrimas pero estas no paraban de salir.

-Bella, no llores ¿qué te ocurre?- me lancé a sus brazos y seguí sollozando en su hombro. Me apretó y me decía palabras para tranquilizarme.

-Tengo miedo-dije ya mas tranquila en su hueco del cuello.

-No te va a pasar nada mientras estés conmigo.

-No es eso, tengo miedo de tener que volver a casa-al decirlo. Sentí como Edward se tensaba. Me levantó y se dio al vuelta para dirigirse a su familia.

-Bella no se va a ir a ningún lado- su tono era severo. Tras decir eso empezó a andar y subió la escalera rumbo a la habitación donde dormía antes. Cerró al puerta y me acostó en la cama.

-No te vayas..-le agarré del brazo. Me miró un segundo y luego asintió con una sonrisa. Me tapó con las sábanas se acostó a mi lado. Me acerqué a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Me rodeó con sus brazos. Esa fue la primera vez que pude dormir tranquila, sin tener pesadillas.

Con pesadez abrí los ojos. Sabía que había sido un sueño, que nada era real, que todavía estaba en mi camastro en la esquina de la cocina. Que pronto vendrían a despertarme y volvería a vivir mi infierno como cada día. Que la esperanza se salir de allí y tener una vida normal, sería eso, una esperanza. Volví cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Hoy no tenía ganas de que me hicieran nada así que decidí levantarme sin que ellos me lo dijeran y así ellos no tendrían un escusa para hacerme algo. Me senté en una cama muy cómoda para ser la mía. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de esta no era mi cama. Que esta no era la cocina de mi casa. Me puse de pie en le colchón y vi la habitación ¡No es un sueño! ¡Me he escapado! Por un descuido me pude ir por la puerta trasera y me escapé el bosque. Me perdí y encontré a... ¡Edward! Busqué por toda la habitación pero no estaba. Fruncí el ceño. Dijo que se quedaría conmigo. Vi que era la misma habitación de anoche.

-¿Edward?-susurré. En un segundo la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció Edward. Se formó una gran sonrisa en mis rostro y me lancé a sus brazos.-¡nos es un sueño!- oí como se reía. Su risa me contagió.-¡Es de verdad! ¡No es un sueño!

-¿Por qué tenía que ser un sueño?-me preguntó mientras se reía. Me solté de él y me dirigí a la cama, me monté en ella y empecé a saltar mientras gritaba:

-¡Es de verdad! ¡No es un sueño!-alegría era inmensa. No me lo podía creer todavía. Me había escapado. Ya no iba haber mas abuso. Iba a ser libre. Poco a poco lo fui comprendiendo, mientras dejaba de saltar. Edward que hasta un momento se estaba riendo conmigo me estaba mirando confuso.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?-asentí y volví a sonreír.-¿Quieres desayunar?- No dije nada solo me bajé de la cama y corrí hacia la cocina. En ella estaba Esme preparándolo.

-Buenos días, Esme

-Buenos días, cielo- me sonrió, le devolví al sonrisa y me senté en una silla. Escuché la silla contigua a la mía moverse. Podía sentir una mirada en mi nuca. Me di la vuelta y era Edward mirándome con cariño y una sonrisas sincera. Le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿Vas a desayunar conmigo?- le pregunté. Vi como su sonrisa se tensaba un poco pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Ya comí antes- asentí despacio. No se porque pero no me lo creía.

-¡Enana!-gritó una voz a mi espalada. Me giré rápidamente. En la puerta estaba Emmet con los brazos en forma de cruz con una sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos. Detrás de él estaba la bellísima Rosalie con su pelo dorado cayendo en cascada y en otra sonrisa en su rostro.

¡No es un sueño! Cada vez estaba mas segura. Esto no era un sueño, era de verdad. Con una velocidad que ni yo misma me creía capaz me pude de pie en un silla y sentí unas manos agarrarse a mi cintura y si no fuera por ella me habría caído de la silla- ¡Hola osito!-grité. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mas- ¡Hola Rose!

En un visto y no visto tenía a Emmet a mi lado y cagó en sus hombros agarrándome las piernas con sus grandes manos. Estallé a carcajada y los demás me siguieron.

-¡Qué alto!- grité entre carcajadas. Tras unos segundos de manera abrupta paré de reír.

Bajé mi vista al suelo. Era raro. Había sentido una sensación extraña. Estaba feliz. Hace un momento me estaba riendo, hace un momento estaba libre, sin presiones. ¿Y porqué no estoy ahora? Ese pensamiento me cruzó fugazmente.

-¿Bella, te ocurre algo?-preguntó de pronto Edward. Levanté la vista y lo miré. Estaba a mi lado mirándome preocupado.

-Me estaba riendo...-susurré. Me miró confuso

-Bella ¿qué tiene se malo reírse?- lo pensé.

-Nada..-era genial la sensación. Volví a sonreír.

-Aquí tienes el desayuno cariño...¡Emmet baja a Bella! Que se va a hacer daño-le regañó Esme. Este bajó la cabeza fingiendo avergonzarse pero se veía que no lo estaba. Me bajó y me senté en al misma silla de antes. A mi lado se volvió a sentar Edward, que me miraba confuso y preocupado y sabía el porque...

Ante mi había un plato con una masa en forma de osito de color amarillo claro. O miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es esto?-los demás me miraron con asombro -¿Qué?-pregunté

-¿No sabes lo que esto?- me preguntó Rosalie.

-¡Pero si es el desayuno favorito para los humanos!- gritó Emmet. Cuando lo dijo se tapó la boca con las mano y cerró lo ojos. Pude ver que los demás los miraban fulminantes.

No entendía lo que quería decir ¿acaso él no era humano? ¿entonces que era? Lo había dicho como si fuera así. Los miré unos a uno. Estaban todos tensos mirando a Emmet podía ver como -aunque yo no me enteraba- movían los labios manteniendo una conversación. Era extraño. Sentía que no eran normales. Su belleza, su velocidad, su piel fría... no sabía que hacer así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Probé le desayuno.

-¡Qué rico!-grité. Estaba buenísimo y muy dulce. Además eso grito que dejaran a Emmet para mirarme.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó dulcemente Esme. Eso me chocó. No estaba acostumbrada a estos tratos pero asentí mientras me llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

Cuando me lo terminé esta llena. Había estado muy bueno. Cogí mi plato, vaso y tenedor y lo llevé a la cocina. La cocina era enorme, las paredes eran beis y el suelo de madera. Era muy bonita junto con los muebles marrones claros. Entré en ella y me acerqué al lugar donde se lavaban. Era muy alto. En casa siempre había un cubo para mi pero aquí no hay. Suspiré. Dejé las cosas en el suelo y cogí unas de las silla que se encontraba allí y la acerqué hasta donde estaba antes. Me subía a ella y pude ver que llegaba pero... Miré el suelo. Ahora tenía que volver a bajar. Volví a suspirar. Si baja y cogía las cosas no podía subirme en la silla porque se caerían y desde arriba no podía coger las cosa. ¿Que hago? Volví bajarme. Miré las cosas pensando en un modo de subirlas. "vamos a ver... las tres cosas a la vez no puedo porque al subirme se caerían. Si me llevo por ejemplo el plato y el vaso este se caería y si me llevo uno... ¡Claro! Me puedo llevar el plato, bajarme, subir el vaso, bajarme, y subir el tenedor" y así lo hice. Cuando tuve todas las cosas subidas las lavé y las dejé secar encima de un paño al lado. Me bajé de la silla y cuando me di la vuelta vi que en la puerta estaban Edward, Emmet y Rosalie. Me miraban confundidos y yo me quedé parada.

-¿Qué pasa?-eso parece que hizo que los sacara de su ensoñación

-No nada-respondió rápidamente Rose mirándome con ternura. Entonces vi como Emmet miró serio a Edward y este asintió. Entonces Edward dirigió su atención a mi y se agachó quedando a mi altura.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar ¿vale?-susurró. Yo fruncí el ceño

-¿De que? -cogió aire antes de seguir.

-De tí, de anoche..-Oh!- Bella, tenemos saber que te ocurre, queremos ayudarte

-Yo...

-Bella, quiero que sepas que quiero ayudarte, no quiero que te pase nada, ni que sufras, pero para eso necesito que me digas que te pasa- me susurró. Me quedé mirando. En su mirada puede ver ternura y cariño. Me armé de valor y asentí lentamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo si quería quedarme pero no quería volver a recordar esos momento quería olvidarlos. Eran unos momentos muy duros.

No dirigimos a la salita y nos sentamos en el sofá. Edward se sentó a mi lado y Rosalie a mi otro lado mientras que Emmet y Esme estaban enfrente. Los miré uno a uno dejando por último a Edward. Me quedé no se cuanto tiempo mirándolo cuando me sonrió. Asentí y me dirigí a los demás para contarles mi historia...

**K tal? Cómo os ha parecido? Ya se k tengo mas historias que no están terminada pero bueno... se me a perdido el documento y lo estoy buscando así k demientras he empezado esta historia. Intentaré continuarlas cuando pueda :) **

**A esta historia le tengo mucho cariño ya que hace tiempo k la tenía pero no me perecia buena y le tenía que hacer alguno arreglillos. Y ****_voi,la _****aki está.**

**Espero k os haya gustado y la seguiré contra mas reviews mas rápido actualizo.**

**ya se k soy una pesada. Me despido y os dedico lo todos los lectores una FELICES NAVIDADES. BS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son de mi invención si no de la excenlentísima Stephanie Meyer (Amy: Yo quiero a mi Edward!). Solo los utilizo por diversión y también para tener una escusa para mi misma ( a mi madre no le vale) para extudiar.**

-Yo... no se como empezar-susurré.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? ¿Qué hacías en el bosque por la noche?- me preguntó suavemente Esme.

-Estaba huyendo...-bajé la mirada

-¿De quién?- volvió a susurrar

-De...-cogí aire- ...mis padres – un silencio inundó la sala. Levanté la mirada y puede ver a todos mirándome con asombro. Eso me asustó y varias lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Intenté retenerlas pero fue imposible y fueron salieron lentamente. Eso pareció que los hizo reaccionar. Edward que estaba a mi lado, me colocó encima suya y me abrazó. Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y empecé a llorar. Sentí como me acariciaba la cabeza y me susurrabas cosa al oído para tranquilizarme. Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando pero alguno sollozos todavía salían de mi garganta. No levanté la mirada la tenía fija en un cojín color canela que se encontraba donde yo estaba antes.

-¿por qué?- preguntó esta vez Rose.

-Mis pa-papis no me... quieren- lo solté

-Cariño como puedes decir eso, tus papis te quieren con locura- me dijo Esme.

-No.. eso no es cierto.. mi padres por decirlo de laguna manera me desprecian...

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Rose con un deje de odio. Me preparé para contarles la historia que un día me dijo mi tío Billy

-Mi padre se conocieron hacer 7 años en Nueva York. Mi madre es una gran abogada y mi padre es el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo. Mi padre estaba allí por asuntos de trabajo y mi madre de vacaciones. Fue una atracción mutua. A partir de ese día se vieron cada tarde en el mismo café. Cuando la fecha de separación estaba cerca mi padre ya le había pedido a mi madre ser su novia y esta aceptó pero no querían separarse así el día antes este le pidió si quería ir a vivir con él y ella aceptó encantada. Se mudaron a Seattle y allí se casaron. Los vecino y amigos de mis padres los veían a diario y decían que hacían muy buen pareja, Que se notaban que se amaban. Pero no sabían como eran, solo yo lo pude descubrir... Al año mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí y según veían estaban encantados iba a nacer su preciosa hija- dije eso último con ironía- Pero todo era una mentira hace 3 meses mis padres me contaron la verdad. Me contaron lo que sintieron. Cuando se enteraron al principio fue alegría pero poco a poco ese sentimiento fue cambiando hasta llegar hasta al odio y desprecio que sintieron hacia mi. Montones de veces me decían que era un estorbo, que solo había venido para arruinarles la vida. Y eso me dolía porque veía como a mis compañeros de clase al salir de clase los esperaban sus padres, uno padres bueno, que se preocupan por la felicidad de sus hijos preguntando cosas como "¿cómo te ha ido el día?" o "¿Qué has hecho hoy?" pero a mí no, a mi lo único que hacían era mirarme serio sin hablarme solo caminar hasta llegar a casa. Al principio pensé que era porque no tenían nada que decir pero después de uno de sus ataque supe que era porque el recogerme del colegio significaba tener que verme y aguantarme otra vez -las lágrimas volvían salir por mis ojos. Por una parte quería parar porque me dolía pero la otra me decía que continuara que lo dijera todo de una vez. Y así lo hice.- Pero eso no era todo mis padres por decirlo de algún modo eran compresivos al principio, comparado con lo que escuchaba en las noticias, solo había ignorancia e indiferencia. Salvo para comer, que ella me daba las sobras de la comida lo demás lo tenía que hacerlo sola y pocas veces me ayudaban...

-Lo de la cocina..-susurró Emmet serio. Asentí

-Estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas. Todo cambió hacer 2 meses cuando un día mi padre llegó a casa borracho. Ya había pasado un montón de veces y eso no de extrañar pero lo peor fue cuando por la noche mi padre estaba en salón junto con mi madre cuando fui a coger agua. En ese momento mi padre entró el la cocina yo no me di cuenta cuando mi padre me llamó y me sobresalté causando que se me cayera el vaso preferido de mi padre, el que había cogido porque no los había distinguido por la oscuridad. La próximo que sentí fue un golpe en mi mejilla. Me di la vuelta y lo vi. Pude ver en sus ojos ira y me estremecí. A partir de eso día cada vez que hacía algo malo o que no debía me pegaban. Una vez casi los descubre mi profesora ya que tenía un moratón en la mejilla pero yo por miedo a que fuera peor el trato hacia mi, dije que no era nada, que solo me había caído, y se lo creyeron. A partir de ese día cada vez que era muy visible me quedaba en casa diciendo mis padre escusas como "Esta enferma" "No se encuentre bien"...- no podía continuar. Notables sollozos salían de mi garganta. Una sensación de incertidumbre se apoderó de mi pecho ya que no sabía como reaccionaría

-Por dios..-susurró Esme.

-No me lo puedo creer..-susurró Rose. Yo me encogí en el pecho de Edward. Sentí como sus brazos me apretaban mas fuertes confortándome.

-No te preocupes no te pasará nada. Mientras estés aquí no dejaré que te ocurra nada- me dijo Edward al oído. Yo solo asentí.

-Bella...-me llamó Emmet vi como se echaba hacia delante apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas. Lo miré y entendió que lo había oído -¿Cómo pudiste escapar?- susurró titubeando esto último. Yo por primera vez en toda la conversación sonreí.

-Golpe de suerte-susurré

-¿Cómo?- se mostró confuso

-Ayer cuando llegó mi padre de trabajar reunió a mi y a mi madre en lascocina y nos contó que su jefe iba a ir mañana, osea, ayer a cenar y que teníamos que portarnos bien, aunque mas que nada iba para mi. Según me dijeron no podían encerrarme en mi habitación ya que todos sabían que me tenían -escuché como Rose gruñía- así que decidieron que asistiría pero no hablaría, solo estaría allí y respondería a sus preguntas. Llegó la cena y con ellos el jefe de mi padre. Como no quería que me hicieran nada lo que hice fue quedarme en mi roncón en la cocina leyendo un libro que me regaló mi tio Billy. Por ahora la cena fue bien pero todo se complicó cuando me llamaron a la hora de la cena. Cuando terminamos de comer yo iba a llevarme mi plato a la cocina pero sin que pudiera darme cuenta se me derramó el vaso de zumo en el vestido de la invitada. Un vestido muy caro escuché. En ese momento sentí miedo...-mi cuerpo entero se estremeció Edward lo notó y me abrazó fuertemente. Cerré los ojos los ojos mientras el miedo me recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Bella, cariño, no sigas.-me susurró Edward mientras me frotaba la espalda. Yo por mi parte respiré hondo varias veces antes de decir:

-No, tengo que decirlo todo, lo necesito. Llevo demasiado tiempo queriéndose lo decir a alguien – Me incorporé y lo miré a los ojos. Pude ver en ellos tristeza y ternura. - Necesito decirlo, Edward.- Este me miró a los ojos y con un suspiro asintió mientras me regalaba una sonrisa. Me senté con la espada recta pero todavía en las piernas de Edward pero dirigiendo mi mirada hacia los demás.- En un tono "cariñoso" mi padre me llevó a la cocina y allí sin que nadie se enterase me dio la peor paliza de todas...-cogí aire- Lo único que me acuerdo de ese momento fue que sentí mucho dolor y después... todo se volvió negro. Cuando me desperté estaba en medio de la cocina tumbada. Fue ahí cunado me decidí. Yo no podía aguantar mas, tenía que salir de allí, no podía quedarme.- Recuerdo de mi vida pasada se empezaron a amontonar en mi cabeza. Estaba agobiada. Lo último que sentí fue como el mundo se oscurecía.

Sentía como unos dedos me acariciaban la cabeza. Ese gesto me tranquilizaba muchísimo. Lentamente abrí los ojos y lo ví. Estaba tumbada en la misma cama de esta mañana y tumbado, mirándome, estaba Edward, sonriéndome con ternura. Sentí como mi pecho se hinchaba de alegría, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría. No se había ido. Se había quedado a mi lado como dijo... Rápidamente hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. Lo abracé fuertemente y el me rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estas, princesa?- me susurró.

-Ahora mucho mejor-le respondí con una sonrisa. Entonces escuché un sonido maravilloso. Su risa. Me separé de él y lo miré a sus ojos ámbares.

-Edward, quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y no me mere...

-Bella, no digas eso. Te mereces eso y mucho más. Ahora que te he encontrado no voy a dejar que te ocurra nada mas ¿vale?-sus palabras me llegaron a lo mas hondo me di alma. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó me volví a enganchar en su cuello, mientras ambos nos reíamos. Conseguí que Edward rodara así que cuando me incorporé la estaba sentada en su barriga.

-Edward- susurré- Te quiero mucho- sentí como el color inundaba mis mejillas. Alzó la mano y me acarició la mejilla con sus yemas con dulzura como con miedo a romperme.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero...-su sonrisa adquirió otro tono- eso no te libra de mi ataque cosquillas- y rápidamente su manos se instalaron en mis costados haciendo me reí como nunca

-¡No!... Edward para... déjamee...por fiii-podía decir entre carcajadas- ¡Edward, para por favor!

-¿Quieres que te deje?- me preguntó, separándose un poco. Yo asentí enérgicamente ya que no podía mas, nuca me había reído tanto- Pues me tienes que dar un beso- señaló su mejillas, y rápidamente mis labios se habían estampado en su dura mejilla. Parecía que no se lo esperaba ya que ante mi contacto se tensó y eso me asustó, pero una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro contagiándomela. Aparté la mirada la mirada de él -con mucho esfuerzo- y la dirigí hacia la habitación. Estaba tal cual la dejé. Me fijé en la ventana y vi como los rayos del sol traspasaban los cristales. Me bajé de un salto de la cama y con la mirada de Edward en mi nuca me dirigí hacia ella. Al llegar a ella la abrí y me asomé un poco. Desde ella se podía un gran bosque con muchos árboles muy altos. También se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y el ruido del agua en un río. Era genial. Entonces escuché unos ruidos provenientes de abajo, bajé la mirada y allí había como un patio trasero enorme. Con flores plantadas a su alrededor. Era hermoso. Entonces, de la nada apareció Emmet con algo en la mano. Su aparición repentina, de la nada me sobresaltó. ¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba mirando el hermoso jardín cuando de repente aparece Emmet. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Seguí mirando cuando con una super fuerza lanzó su balón y, otra vez, de la nada pareció Alice, esta vez.

Sentí como una mano fría en mi hombro, me hizo girarme y delante mía tuve a Edward, mirandome. Lo sentí tenso, como si esperara mi reacción. Giré rápidamente la cabeza pero ya no vi ni a Alice ni a Emmet, el jardín estaba vacío. ¿C-como a ocurrido?. Volví a mirar a Edward y seguía tenso. Quería preguntarle lo que había pasado, porque sabía que lo sabía pero la voz no me salía. Sabía que esta familia era diferente, no eran normales. Había algo raro en ellos y quería saber que era. Si quería quedarme -porque lo deseaba con toda mi alma-, quería saberlo.

-¿Q-qué ha s..sido eso?-susurré.

-Bella...yo..

-¿Qué ha pasado antes, hace un momento no había nadie y de la nada aparece, Emmet?-no me entraba en la cabeza.

-Bella, no somos como tu crees...

-¿Qué sois?- me miró durante varios segundos, pero a la vez parecía que no. Lo vi asentí sutilmente. Me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó a la cama. Me cogió y me sentó en ella, sentándose a mi lado. Alzó la mano mano para acariciarme la mejilla pero a mitad de camino indeciso se quedó quieto y la volvió a bajar.- ¿Edward?

-Bella, al escuchar tu historias ayer- eso me cogió desprevenida no espera que hablara de eso, sabía que en algún momento teníamos que hablarlo pero no _ahora_ ni en esta_ situación.- _me hizo verte de otra manera, cuando te encontré en el prado, en medio del bosque, sentí que tenía ayudarte, pero solo eso, solo vi que era una niña que en ese momento necesitaba ayuda.- esas palabras se clavaban en mi pecho y me hacían daño. Edward no me quería... Mientras yo estaba aquí soñando que me quedaría en esta familia y Edward sería mi hermano, este me decía que lo había hecho por lástima.

"_Yo también te quiero, pequeña"_

Me había engañado...Una presión en el pecho no me dejaba respirar mientras sentía como mis ojos empezaban a humedeserse, pronto empezaría llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de él. Hice ademán se levantarme pero una mano me lo impidió. Me giré y vi que me agarraba con cara de preocupación. -¿Bella, princesa, que te ocurre?- ¡princesa! ¿¡Cómo me podía decir eso después de lo de antes!?. Me zafé se agarré y de un salto me bajé de la cama, y sin mirar corrí hacia la puerta. Me salí y me dirigí hacia la escalera. Estaba bajando, pero al estar llorando no distinguí bien los escalones y pisé uno mal.

Estaba preparada para darme otro golpe, tenía los ojos cerrado, cuando unas manos frías pero suaves me atraparon por la cintura. Sabía quien era. Aunque solo lo conocía de 24 horas podía distinguirlo con los ojos cerrados. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me atralló a su pecho. Una parte de mi, una minúscula, quería irse, huir de todo y todos y no volver a conocer ni mezclarme con la gente, eran todos iguales... Pero mi mayor parte quería quedarse aquí, en este lugar y no irme jamás. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho por lástima, y aunque no me quisiera, no quería separarme de él. Tras una lucha con mis sentimiento y mi cerebro, mi parte racional ganó la batalla. No podía quedarme a su lado si sabía que no me quería. Me removí en sus brazos para que me bajara y así lo hizo. Me separé varios pasos de él y bajé la mirada. Sentí su mirada en mi, pero yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Me colocó a mi altura, yo di una paso hacia atrás e iba a otro cuando su mano cogió la mía y con la otra subió mi mentón.

-Bella, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿por qué estás así? ¿por qué huyes de mi?-me preguntó suavemente. Seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de ellos. Con mucha suavidad me las fue quitando una a una pero estas no dejaban de salir. Suspiró frustrado, eso me hizo bajar la guardia y lo miro pero...

Error

Su mirada me atrapó y no pude quitarla por lo que pude ver. En ese mar verde pude ver todo tipo de sentimiento desde enfado, frustración, confusión hasta... c-cariño... ¿Como? ¿Pero no fue por obligación?

-Bella, princesa ¿Qué te ocurre?- me susurró. No dejé de mirarlo. Sabía que si lo confirmaba, si era lo que yo creía, moriría mi débil esperanza pero tenía que preguntárselo. Lo admito, lo de antes me había implantado la semillita de la duda en mi cabeza ¿y si no lo había escuchado bien? ¿y si de verdad me quería?

-Edward, ¿tú me quieres?- pregunté a bocajarro. Vi la confusión en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que te quiero, Bella-me susurró. No pedí mas. Con una sonrisa me tiré a sus brazos y varias carcajadas salieron de mi garganta. Escuché como me acompañaba su risa. Cuando nos calmamos me separé y su manos acunaron mi cara -¿por qué los preguntas?

-Lo de antes...-su expresión al principio se volvió confusa, pero poco a poco empezó a entender

-No, Bella, no quise decir eso, me entendiste mal. Escucha, en ese momento sentía que tenía que ayudarte pero por mas que dolería después te tendría que llevar a tus padres, porque al fin y al cabo son tus padres y estarían preocupados -el pánico me inundó toda. No me llevaría a ellos otra vez... ¿no?- Pero tu historia, la de ayer- se apresuró a añadir- me hizo cambiar de parecer. Bella, lo que te dije esta mañana no va a cambiar. Que se te quede grabado en la cabeza, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, no voy a dejar que sufras más. Por favor, creeme- la lágrimas se me empezaron a desbordar pero no me importaron. Sonreí. Sonreí como jamás lo había echo y asentí. Me dio su mejor sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos y me alzó.

Vi a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba abajo de la escalera ¿cómo? Iba empezando a bajar las escaleras cuando me tropecé y entonces Edward me agarró pero no sentí que bajara la escalera y si lo había hecho, había sido a una gran velocidad. En mi cabeza se plantó la imagen del patio trasero... en los dos sucesor había ocurrido con mucha rápidez. _"Super velocidad"_. Después me acordé de algo. Se tacto de antes. Su mano en mi mejilla... era suave, me trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Pero también sentí su tacto helado. _"Piel fría" _Y recordé la frase:

_**"**__**¡Pero si es el desayuno favorito para los humanos!" **_Para los humanos... ¡No eran normales! **"no somos como tu crees...".** Me lo iba a contar, me iba a decir el secreto, pero la estúpida de mi la había cagado. Quería saber que ocurría, pero ¿Cómo hacía para sacar el tema?

-Lo que ibas a decir antes... pero yo te interrumpí... ¿Qué era?-le susurré contra su cuellos. Sentó como mis mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Sentí sus brazos tensase a mi alrededor. Tas unos segundos se incertidumbre me susurró:

-Cierra los ojos- le hice caso. -Ábrelos- y lo hice.

Nos encontrábamos en la misma sala donde le había contado mi historia, pero esta vez había algo o alguienes diferentes. No estábamos solos, en la habitación estaba todos: Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, el joven rubio de ayer y había otra persona mas. Era alto, rubio, con los ojos dorados al igual que todos. En su mirada se podía distinguir sabiduría. Era muy guapo, se parecía mucho a un actor de esos que se veían en las películas. Lo miré y él me sonrió.

-Bella, ya conoces a mi familia ¿no?. Mi madre, Esme; Rosalie; Alice; Emmet; Jasper y mi padre, Carlisle- los fue señalando uno a unos quedando el joven rubio como Jasper y el hombre parecido a una actor de cine Carlisle. Asentí lentamente y Edward se dirigió a un sofá sentándose él en el y yo en sus rodillas. -Bella ¿de verdad quieres saber la verdad? -me susurró. Sentí en mis los 6 pares de ojos fijados en mis mirándome espectantes. Yo por mi parte, me tranquilicé un poco y lo pensé. Sabía que no tenía nada que pensar, que como pensé antes si quería quedarme, tenía que saberlo y las verdad tenía mucha curiosidad

-Si- dije tras unos minutos. Sentí a Edward ponerse tenso debajo mía al iguak que al resto de la familia.

-Bella- tomo la palabra Carlisle- como te dijo antes Edward y como veos que as deducido un poco, no somos personas normales y corrientes...

-Lo primero que queremos que sepas es que no dejaremos que te pase nada ¿vale?- lo cortó Alice. Yo la miré y vi que me sonreía y yo le devolvía la sonrisa aunque por dentro me reconcomía los nervios.

-Bella, ¿conoces las historias de miedos? ¿sabes cuales son los personajes de estos?- me preguntó suavemente Esme. Me descolocó la pregunta pero intenté hacer memoria.

-Recuerdo que mi tío Billy, me contaba algunas cuando iba a su casa, que trataba sobre...hombres que se transformaban en lobos y sobre...los...frios, creo que les decían- intenté recordar. No sabía si eran verdad o no, me encantaba las noches en la que me quedaba a dormir a su casa, en ellas siempre le pedía que me contara la misma historias.

Sentí como los Cullen contenían el aliento.

-¿Q-Que sabes de los f-fríos?- preguntó Rose

-Mi tío me dijo que eran unos monstruos que solo podían salir de noche, chupaba la sangre de las personas para sobrevivir y eran enemigos naturales de los lobos.-respondí muy segura.-Todos los días le pedía a mi tio me contara cosa sobre los frío ya eran mis personajes favoritos, cuando le escuchaba hablar de ellos, me quedaba fascinada por esos seres misteriosos. Según mi tío no debería ser así, que los fríos son seres malos, que solo buscan destrucción. Pero a mi no me importa. Según decía, las leyendas que me contaba eran ciertas, que esos seres existían. Así que la noche en que murió me prometí que vería o a un hombre lobo o a un frío. Por él. -Me ponía triste el hablar de mi tío, lo quería mucho. Este había muerto por un infarto cuando cumplí los 5 años. Ese cumpleaños me llevé todo el día llorando. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que no me miraban sin que se miraban entre ellos impresionados

-Princesa ¿Sabes a qué se le llama comúnmente a los fríos?-me preguntó Edward.

-¡Por supuesto! Los llaman vampiros- dije muy segura.

-Y...¿tú les temes?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, porque se que no son malos

-Bella – me llamó Carlisle- todo esto viene a que... nosotros somos... vampiro- ¡¿C-cómo?! ¿E-ellos eran vampiros? Esa noticia explotó como una bomba en mi conciencia. Los Cullen...vampiros... y Edward...Sin para a pensarlo me di la vuelta y lo vi. Estaba mirándome entre confuso, ansioso, espectante... No me los podía creer. El día de la promesa pensé que buscaría a los vampiros pero no que ellos me encontraría y ahora los tenía delante mía. Chillé, pero no fue un chillido de terror si no de entusiasmo. ¡Los había encontrado!

-Bella, Bella tranquila no te vamos a hacer nada- intentó "tranquilizarme" Edward, con voz nerviosa. _Vale, tranquila lo estás asustando _me dije a mi misma. Poco a poco intenté tranquilizarme hasta que lo conseguí.

-No, no pasa nada- pude decir

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada?

-No, es que lo que has dicho antes, que ya lo se. Sé que no me harás nada tu, ni vosotros- me dirigí a los demás...-creo- susurré

-Por supuesto que no- me cogió Edward por la cintura y mi hizo mirarlo a los ojos.- y sobre lo que dijo tu tía, hay un problema-aclaró con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál?- fruncí el ceño. ¿Mi tío equivocado? Bueno ellos ERAN vampiros sabrán mas que él ¿no?

-Nosotros no bebemos sangre humana- me congelé. ¡Vaya! Con la alegría de haber encontrado vampiros se me había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle. Pero... si no beben sangre entonces ¿qué beben?- Nosotros bebemos sangre de animal- Guardé esa información con las demás, que ya preguntaría mas tarde. Y me fui a una pregunta importante.

-Ahora, me vais a devolver a mis padres ¿no?- susurré. Sabía que Edward no me dejaría pero quería saber que decía los demás. Vi como los ojos de Esme se humedecieron, se levantó y me cogió en brazos antes la mirada de todos. Yo la abracé por el cuello y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-¿Quieres volver?- me susurró. ¡¿y me lo preguntaba?! La respuesta es un rotundo no. Tenía la oportunidad de alejar de mis "padre" y ¿ellos me preguntaban se me quería volver? Jamas. Negué con la cabeza. Dulcemente me separó de ella y me sonrió. Me sonrió como una madre sonríe a su hijo, y eso me encantó. Detrás de ella vi a Carlisle y me sonrió, me sonrió como un padre sonríe a su hijo. "_papa" "mama". _

-Bienvenido a la familia, Bella Cullen- y sentí como varias lágrimas se salían de mis ojo. _Bella Cullen. _Los Cullen...

MI NUEVA FAMILIA.

Holaaaa todossss! ya lleguéeee XP 

Para tod s los que los pensabais. "NO" la voy a dejar. Lo que pasa es que mi inspiración se me viene y va muy rápido y la verdad soy muy LENTA para escribir. (Ya se que no devería decirlo si quiero tener audiencia, pero como digo siempre, la verdad siempre por delante) Así lo siento muxo a tod s por la espera. Intentaré subir lo mas _rápido y bueno... eh... también ayuda _muxo a la inspiración los comentarios ¿sabeis?_ (Adri: ¬¬ Ya empezamos...) (Amy: Cállate y no te metas!) (Adri: Pero si yo solo digo que ya empiezas con los chantajes ^^) (Amy: Déjame! Hump!)_ Bueno...esto... después de esta agradable charla sigo y ...eh... no le hagais muxo caso a mi compañero ¿si? =D

Cambiando de tema: ¡Qué levante la mano quién se esperaba la reacción de Bella sobre su secreto! ¿Nadie? ¿todos? XDLa verdad es que yo tampoco, lo hice sobre la marcha, y así me quedó ¿Os gustó? ¿reviews? _(Adri: ¬¬) _Otra cosa, es que como veréis este cap tiene baste drama asi que voy a dejarlos descansar un poco y el proximo sera tranquilo...bueno... ¿tanquilo? No creo, ¿me entendeis si digo que sale Tanya? XD

También quería deciros para las que en 2º cap se aburran que ESTA historias no es la "Típica" historia donde Bella crece con los Cullen y mientras se enamora de Edward. No. Como vereis en el Summary:se separas, Si. PERO se vuelven a encontrar, hombre tan mala no soy XD. Después, esta no es la "Típica" historia donde sale la "Típica" trama sobre los Vulturis. NO. En esta los Vulturis tienen otro papel muy importante. Solo digo en vez de decir la "Típica" frase "La humana sabe la verdad" dicen "Buen trabajo, querida" (Adri: CALLATEEEEE! NO digas nadaaa...) (Amy: Noo! se me ha escapdo, no ha sido mi intención y no me chilles IDIOTA!) (Adri: puff! ¬¬)

Y por último y no menos importante quería daros las gracias a esos fantásticos reviews que me habéis mandado:

Diana: Grax por tu comentarios wapa y sobre la madurez =P sorry pero soy nueva en estos y acostumbrado a pensar como un adulto (adolescente) me cuesta muxo hacerla como niña. Espero que no te importe.

Guest: muxas gracias y si espero que te guste

Misumi Hyuuga: muxas gracias y pues si la criaran

Isa Kathe: O.O enserio? sin palabras? pues vaya muxisisimas graxias. Espero que esta cap haya sido igual. =D

Katyms13: muxas grax a ti tambíen y aquí tienes mas

PAOLITHA12: muxas gracias ;D

¡HABÉIS LLEGADO AL FINAL! ¡BIEN! Y tras este párrafo aburrido me despido de todos con un ENORME beso de mi parte y los espero en el proximo cap. 

¿REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son de mi invención si no de la excenlentísima Stephanie Meyer (Amy: Yo quiero a mi Edward!). Solo los utilizo por diversión y también para tener una escusa para mi misma (a mi madre no le vale) para extudiar.**

_RIIIIIING_

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el recreo. Sentí como mis compañeros quería irse ya para jugar, pero no podíamos ya que le profesor no había castigado por culpa del estúpido de Jeremy (el chulito de la clase) que se había hecho el graciosos con el profesor y nos había castigado, descontado 15 minutos de recreo.

El profesor seguía dando la clase como si no hubiera pasado nada. Suspiré. No le presté atención. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron a mi familia.

Ya hacía un año y once meses desde que soy Isabella Cullen. Y bueno, ¿qué digo de ellos? Los amo, adoro a mi familia.

Tras esa charla en la que me contaron su verdad, la casa se convirtió en un caos. Entre Carlisle y Esme que quería comprar una casa en otra cuidad para empezar una nueva vida todos juntos, entre Alice y Rose que tenía que comprarme ropa, una habitación, utensilios para el colegio...me llevaban de aquí para allá comprando de todo y yo por mas que le decía que no quería nada, ellas no me escuchaban. Yo por mi parte les decía No quiero que os gastéis tanto dinero en mí pero ella respondía con un encogimiento de hombro: Ya eres parte de la familia, así que también es tu dinero Y frases como esa mi subconciente se preguntaba que había echo para merecer una familia así.

Mi relación con Jasper había cambiado. Después de la charla me hablaron de su dieta y me explicaron del porque de su reacción al llegar a las casa y era porque Jasper era en "nuevo" en la dieta y no tenía tanto control con lo humanos como los demás. Al principio estábamos un poco distantes pero poco a poco él se fue acercando. Ahora lo considero mi hermano mayor al que puedo pedir consejo. Desde hace varios meses algunas veces antes de dormirme le pedía su me podía contar batallas en las que luchó en la guerra. El mayor Jasper Whitlock.

Por otro lado con Emmet, era muy distinto. Con él congenié desde el primer momento. Para mi es mi amigo, mi hermano y mi compañero de bromas. Si, entre él, yo y aveces Alices, en la casa nuca se aburría uno. Entre los dos hemos hecho montones de bromas a la familia. Lo quería mucho.

Esme y Carlisle son como mis padres, los quiero como tales. En ella encontré el cariño materno que me faltaba y en él la protección paterno del que carecía.

A Alice y a Rose, las quería como mis hermanas mayores, aquellas que te educan y te enseñan la rama de la moda, según Alice. Miles de veces hemos ido de compras y miles de veces e intentado escaquearme poniendo la escusa de que estaba cansado o no quería. Inlcuso había intentado el método de Alice, su puchero. Pero a ella eso no le hacía efecto. Bella, eso no me sirve. Recuerda que te lo enseñé yo decía toda sonriente cada vez que se lo hacía. A Rose era a quién acudía cada vez que necesitaba consejos o para librarme de las bromas que tenía Emmet reservadas para mi. Era como mi según...tercera madre. Si, porque aunque mi madre me hubiera tratado mal yo todavía la quería. Era verdad aunque me doliera reconocerlo. Me dolía el separa me de ello y cuando mas se me notaba era de noche. Antes de dormirme, los recordaba, cada día mas difusos, pero me acordaba de ellos. En esos momentos me ayudaba una persona muy importante para mi. Edward. Él es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, fue a él el primero que conocí. Amaba esos momentos que pasábamos juntos y era su presencia la que reconfortaba por las noches. También tengo que admitir que todos me mimaban mucho. Y lo peor fue en la fiesta de mi sexto cumpleaños.

Al yo cumplirlos en 13 de septiembre, no me dio tiempo de conocer a amigos en este lugar así que pedí, que fuera una fiesta (descarté la idea de no hacer fiesta nada mas ver la cara furiosa de Alice al ver mi decisión) Y, si, se sobre sus dondes. Los de todos. La verdad, el que mas me impresionó fue el de Edward. Leer los pensamientos... Al principio me me puse nerviosa. No me podía creer que habías estado sabiendo todo lo que pensaba. Pero luego me explicó que, para su desconcierto mi mente era la única que no podía leer. Eso por un lado me alegraba, pero por otro lado me hacía cuestionarme si mi mente iba bien. Pero bueno a lo que iba, en esa fiesta que pensé que sería una familiar. Pero no, no se por quién pero al llegar de comprar junto con Rose y Esme me encontré con toda mi clase mas la otra. Y la mayoría de los niños los había visto solo de pasada. Eso me asombró. Como no, al llegar pasé a ser el centro de la fiesta. Me llevé casi toda la fiesta pegada a Edward por mas que insistía para que me fuera con los demás a jugar.

-Bueno niños, creo que ya han cumplido. Hasta la próxima clase- me sacó de mis pensamiento el profesor.

Todos los niños a la vez nos levantamos para salir. Cogí el desayuno y me fui a la puerta. En ella con cara de enojo me estaba esperando a mi mejor amiga Nicole. Nicole era una niña menuda de cabellera castaña hasta sus hombros con unos rizos bastantes marcados. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón, pero mas claro que los míos. La conocí 3 meses después de mi cumpleaños. Acaba de mudarse junto con su madre y su hermana mayor, para, igual que yo, empezar una nueva vida ya que su padre había muerto de un infarto al corazón. Cuando llegó vi a una niña triste que nunca se acercaba a nadie y eso no me gustó porque eso me recordaba a mi antigua vida, antes de conocer a mi familia. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, al principio me ignoraba, pero con un poco de esfuerzo se fue abriendo y nos hicimos inseparables.

Llegué a su lado y cuando me vio aparecer se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

-Tarde- refunfuñó

-La culpa es de Jeremy, se ha echo el chulito y el profesor Evans no has castigado- la cogí del brazos y la remolqué para que empezara a andar. Escuché como se reía.-¡Oye, no te rías!- le di en el brazo.

-Bella, es que me causa gracia. No te has dado cuenta de que en estos 5 días 3 de ellos habéis estado castigados. Y me dejas sola- hizo pucheros.

-Mi culpa no es. Además como quieres que te avise por los pensamientos. "Probando, probando, aquí Bella. Nicole tenemos un problema" -bromeé mientras colocaba mis manos a cada lado de mi frente.

-Por supuesto, y como te puedo leer la mente te mandaría otro mensaje "Bella recibido"- siguió mi broma. Nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

Salimos al patio y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar favorito. Este se encontraba en la parte de atrás del edificio. Un lugar por donde pasaban poco niño o profesores, solo algunos jugando al escondite o haciendo la ronda de vigilancia. Eran una escaleras de cuatro o cinco escalones de daba al trastero del colegio.

Nos sentamos en ellos y empezamos a comer (N/A: no se como es en EEUU pero aquí en España el recreo dura media hora y es para medio desayunar, es decir al levantarnos desayunamos y después a las 12 nos comemos un bocata)

Le di un bocado y sonreí. Nocilla. Mi favorito.

-Oye, ¿sobre a que hora es lo de esta noche?- me preguntó Nicole mientras de una bolsa de plástico sacaba un bollo solo. Como no. El comerse el bollo y después el fue (N/A: es como un embutido) el chorizo o el chocolate, solo era de ella. Era una manía que tenía y todos los días su madre se lo preparaba así. Al principio cuando empecé a juntarme con ella eso me resultaba raro pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando. Eso si, nuestros compañeros no dejaban marchar la ocasión de preguntarle ¿Te comes el pan solo? Eso a ella le cabreaba y por sus culpas, luego era yo la que tenía que tranquilizarla. Y eso costaba ya que tenía mucho genio cuando quería

-Pues... sobre las 5 iremos a recogerte a tu casa ¿vale?

-¡Claro! ¿Tengo que llevarme algo aparte que el pijama?- me volvió a preguntar mientras le daba un bocado al bollo.

-No. Ya sabes como es Alice, lo mas seguro es que quiera que esta noche después de manicura, pedicura, peluquería, maquillaje... hagamos una pasarela con ropa de este año. -pude ver como en los ojos de mi amiga, expresaban horror y miedo. No me extraña. Las veces que venía a casa, intentaba que con ayuda de mis hermanos, en especial Jasper, entretenieran a Alice. Se volvía loca con nosotras. A Nicole al principio le gustaba, pero llegó un momento en que se empezó a asustar por su salud.

-No...-gimió- Bella, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico. Sabes que adoro a Alice y que la quiero como a una hermana pero por favor no mas sesiones de belleza ni pasarelas por favor- me rogó. Me empecé a reír. Al principio se enfadó y me dio en el brazo pero entonces, vi en su mirada un brillo extraño. Uno que pocas veces veía. Sonrió de una forma que mi subconciente lo relacionó con _problemas. _

De un salto se levantó y tiró de mi mano para arrastrarme, haciendo que el cacho de bocadillo que me quedaba se cayera al suelo. Mientras me tiraba del brazos y me llevaba a no se donde fijé mi mirada en el bocata y le dije el último adiós.

Giró en un curva y por poco hace que me estrelle contra un niño, que corría en ese momento por ahí. Traspasamos medio patio, hasta que de manera abrupta se paró, haciendo que me chocara contra su espalda.

-Auch!- Me froté la frente con mi mano derecha. Me había hecho daño. -¿Por qué te paras de esa manera? Me has hecho daño- no escuché su contestación, ya que mi atención su fue a otra persona. Ahí estaba. El estúpido de Nathan, el primo de Nicole. Nathan era el típico niño guaperas, rubio y con los ojos azules. Se creía el mejor y que también podía conquistar a todas las chicas, pero en realidad era el niñito de mama.

¡Maldición!

-¡Nathan!- lo llamó a gritos. Yo por mi parte había dirigido mi mirada hacia su nuca _Si la miradas matasen..._ Nada, ni caso, ella seguía en su mundo. Vi de reojo como Nathan nos miraba y yo SI sentí su mirada en mí ¿Enserio, Nicole, no se daba cuenta de mi mirada? La dejé y miré hacia Nathan que ya se estaban acercando a nosotras junto a su pandilla.

-Hola Nii- saludó a su prima. Esta... persona, dejando de lado que era un engreído, con su prima se comportaba de maravilla. Se notaba que la quería mucho. Pero una cosa era ella y otra muy distinta era yo. -Hey, Bellita -me sonrió haciéndose el gracioso. Odiaba esa forma de llamarme. Y él lo sabía y lo hacía a propósito. Oculté mi cara de descontentó y la sustituí por una sonrisa.

-Hola Nathy- contraataqué ¡Estupendo! Él también odiaba que lo llamaran así, y lo sabía por que una vez que fui al centro a comprar junto con Rose y Emmet lo vi junto a su mama. Eĺ no se dio cuenta que estaba 2 personas mas atrás que él. Estaba junto a Emmet cuando lo escuché. Escuché como su madre lo llama a así. Yo no me pude aguantar y estallé en risas. Las gente que se encontraba a mi alrededor, junto con Rose y Emmet, me miraron con cara de _¿Qué te pasa loca? _Yo ignoré a todos y dirigí mi mirada hacia _Nathy _que me miraba fulminándome con la mirada. Gracias a eso, me pude divertir con él. Pero para mi desgracia a los pocos días un descuido de Emmet, mi hermano querido, se le escapó mi motesito un día que tubo que traerme él ya Edward se había ido de caza. Dio la _casualidad _que por ahí estaba pasando Nathan que lo escuchó y todo se acabó.

-No empecéis- susurró mi _amiga._

_-_Pero si has sido tú la que me has traído. Sabes que no le puedo ni ver. -dije enfadada

-Oh, vaya, ¿tan mal te caigo?- me preguntó con su sonrisa

-¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Vaya, te creía mas listo, _Nathy_!

-¿Ya empezamos con los sarcasmos? Si quieres, por que lo deseas, a eso podemos jugar dos

-La verdad, es que no se ni para que vengo-susurró entonces Nicole

-Yo tampoco- exclamé y di la vuelta para dar una vuelta. No quería sentarme. Al momento sentí la presencia de Nicole a mi lado. No amainé mi marcha.

-¿Estas enfadada?-susurró. Suspiré

-No- vi como de reojo Nicole, sonreía y se agarraba a mi brazo.

-Lo siento, no quería ponerte en este aprieto, es que solo quería saludar a mi primo- me confesó con la carita de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-Ya...-la miré dudosa

-¡Oye!, ¿no te fías de mi?- se hizo la ofendida.

-Sabes que si, pero cuando hablamos de tu primo, no te conozco- bromeé

-Vale, vale, no tengo primo- sonrió- pero una pregunta, no es que me importe claro pero...¿qué te ocurre con mi pri...Nathan, -se corrigió- para estar así?

-Lo se siempre, ya sabes, que es un tonto- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Solo por eso? Vamos, Bella, en la clase hay niños mas tonto que mi primo y no estás así con ellos.

-Si hubiera un concurso de tontos y tu primo se presentara, seguro que le darían matrícula de honor- sonreí. Mi amiga me miró haciendose la ofendida e iba a replicar algo pero no llegué a oirlo, ya que la sirena que anunciaba el comienzo de la calse, sonó.

-¡Nos vemos después!- me despedí de Nicole. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al Mercedes negro de mi familia. Abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento de copiloto. Me iba a tirar a los brazos a los brazos de mi Edward, cuando me quedé parada en mi sitio. Detrás del volante estaba...¿Emmet? No es que no me gustara pero cuando empecé la escuela, no quería venir y si no fuese por Edward, ahora mismo estaría estudiando en casa con ellos. Él fue el que me dio ánimos para seguir adelante. A partir de ahí siempre me llevaba y me traía, sin faltar ni un solo día. Solo cuando tenía que ir de caza, pero esas veces las podía contar con mis manos. El que Emmet estubiera aquí me extrañaba ya que, si mi mente no me fallaba había ido de caza junto con Carlisle y Esme el fin de samana pasado.

¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Vaya ¿y esos ánimos?- me preguntó sonriendo, haciendo que se marcara sus hoyuelos- ¿No te hace ilusión que venga recogerte?

-No, nada es que me a extrañado el no ver a Edward.

-Edward, ahora está un _poco ocupado. _Tiene un_ problemilla_- dijo mientras arrancaba el coche y soltaba unas risas.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunté asustada.

-No le pasa nada malo,_ pequeñaja_- no pude avitar gruñir ante este otro de mis motes por parte Emmet- Solo es que... bueno... tenemos visitas y Edward, como caballero que es, no pudo decirle que no a una dama

-¿Visitas? ¿Qué no a una dama?- repetí como tonta.

-Pues si, han venido a visitarnos- solo respondió. Suspiré. A Emmet le gustaba hacerse el interesante.

-¿Quiénes?

-No te gustará saberlo- canturreó

-¿Quiénes han venido?

-Vale, te lo diré- hizo una pausa mientras me miraba de reojo- Han venido todo los Denalí.

Los Denalí era otra familia de vampiro a los consideraba como mis primas y tios. Las primera vez que los conocí fue hace 1 año. Estabamos vivendo aquí cuando a Alice vio que los Denalí nos iban a visitar. Al principio pensaron en esconderme, y eso, la verdad me dolió. Esme fue la que estubo conmigo y gracias a ella pude conocé a mi otra familia. La familia contaba de Carmen y Eleazar, mis tíos y Kate, Irina y... Tanya. Espera ¿Tanya?

-¿Todos?- susurré. Vi como asentía mientras soltaba unas risas. ¡Maldita sea! No es que me cayera mal, pero... No, ¿para qué mentir? Destestaba a Tanya. Cada vez que venía siempre se pegaba como una lapa a Edward y no había quien la despegara. Y eso no me gustaba. ¡Edward es mio!

¡Maldición!

Tanya: 1 Bella: 0

-¿_Pequeño problemilla_?- chisté

-Esta vez nos cojieron por sorpresas, no sabíamos que iban a venir y ya sabes como es. Edward quería venir pero yo no sé que cosa el pidió Tanya que, como te dije, al ser un caballero no podía dejarlos, bueno, dejarla plantada ya que habían venido. Así que con mucho pesar me mandó a mi a que viniera a recogerme.- me aclaró. Me recosté me mejor en el sillón y me cruzé de brazos enfadada. Chasqueé la lengua.

-No lo dejarás así ¿no?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Te que crees?- arqueé una ceja.

-Esta tarde me será muy divertida, lo presiento.- soltó una carcajadas

-Y además, no voy a estar sola- pensé en voz alta sin querer. Me lanzó una mirada confundida.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos ¿Crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados? No, señor, no. No podemos perder la tradición y hoy será peor ya que tengo a mi disposicón otra mente brillante como la mia- recordé lo ocurrido esta mañana.

-¿Quién?

-Ah, pues a Nicole. Ella será mi ayudante de venganzas esta tarde. Lo siento Emmet, otro día serás tú- Si darme cuenta ya estaba aparcando el coche en la parte delantera de la casa.

La casa tenía tres plantas. Su fachada era de color canela y se subia a la entraza por una escaleras.

Abrí la puerta y sin esperar a Emmet me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Estaba llegando cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció Esme con una sonrisa. Se la correspondí y seguí mi camino hacia el salón. En ellos estan todos sentados en los sofares, pero mi mirada se dirigió solamente a Edward. El cual estaba sentado con la estúpida de Tanya engachada a su brazo, pero su mirada esta dirigida a mi. Rápidamente se levantó y lo tube a mi lado. Salté y me enganché a su cuello mnientras sonreía. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura cargándome.

Atra vez de su hombro pude ver como Tanya nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sonreí con satisfacción.

Tanya: 1 Bella: 1

-Hola, princesa- me saludó. Me separé.

-Hola

-¡Pero Bella cuanto has crecido!- escuché una voz a mi espalada. Me di la vuelta y vi que era Carmen. Carmen tenía el pelo largo y un poco rozado y negro, con un toque de oliva en su tez .Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los demás vampiros vegetarianos, dorados.

-Hola tía- le sonreí. A su lado vi que estaba Eleazar. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro hasta el cuello y al igual que Carmen y mi familia tenía los ojos dorados. Detrás de él estaban mis primas Kate e Irina, y al contrario que con Tanya, ellas me caían genial. Kate tenía un cabello largo, liso y de color rubio muy pálido e Irina tenía un cabello rubio claro, casi plateado, liso y cortado recto a la altura de sus hombros con la raya hacia el costado; ambas con los ojos dorados.

-¡Kate, Irina!- grité. Y eché a correr hacia ellas. Pude escuchar como los demás se reían. Mi primas se agacharon, y así pude abrazarlas, cada una con un brazo.

-¡Hey! Primita- me saludaron. Nos sentamos todos en el salón y empezamos a hablar. Nos contaron que habían ido de viaje a París de vacaciones. Habían dado una vuelta por todo el país visitanto todas las cuidades. Y Tanya, para mi desagrado no dejaba de insinuarse a Edward para que fueran de viajes ellos, pero claro, yo no me iba a dejar avasallar.

-Vamos Eddy, lo pasaremos genial- volvió a insistir. Vi como Edward torcía el gesto desconforme.

-Yo quiero ir, Edward. Me gustaría visitar París.- Salté a sus piernas. Su mirada cambió y ahora me sonreía.

-Para el año que viene iremos de vacaciones e iremos a Disneyland- me prometió. Sonreí encantada ya que por un lado iríamos a visitar París, pero por otro hize que mi Edward volviera su atención a mi y dejara a Tanya.

Tanya: 1 Bella: 2

-Bella, es hora de cambiarse de ropa- sonrió Alice.

-¡No quiero!-protesté

-Pero Bella, tenemos que ir a por Nicole y no vas a ir a por ella con la misma ropa con la que has ido al colegio. ¡No señor!- por su tono de voz supe que no admitía queja. Con un supiró me bajé de la piernas de Edward y me dirigí escaleras arriba con Alices detrás mia. Entramos a mi habitación. Esta se encontraba en al final del pasillo de la segunda planta. Al principio Alice quería que fuese la habitanción típica de las niñas de mi edad: rosa, con las princesas, con muñecas... Pero yo me negué rotúndamente. No me veía en una habitación así y además creía que Edward no se sentiría muy cómoda en una habitación rosa. El final, el color que elegí fue azul. Las paredes eran de una color azul cielo. En medio de la pared del fondo se encontraba mi gran cama. A en la pared de la derecha estaba la terraza y al lado el escritorio con montones de juguetes encima, todos ordenados. En la pared de enfrente había una gran repisa (esa era la parte de Edward. Compartíamos habitación) con montones de libros, parte de ellos míos, y Cds. La habitanción contaba con dos puertas mas. La primera daba a un baño para Edward y para mi y la segunda daba a un vestidor como decía Alice. El vestidor era igual de grande que mi antigua cocina. Allí estaba mi ropa y la de Edward.

Me dirigí allí arrastrando los pies mientras Alice a mi lado saltaba en vez de andar. Con su velocidad entró antes que yo para elegir la ropa. Salió de allí con una sonrisa en su fina cara.

-¿Te gusta?- y me enseñó un vestido color verde esmeralda con un lazo en la cintura rosa. Asentí. No sabía para que preguntaba ya que (no sé como lo conseguí) pero cuando empecé el colergio tuve que hacer una trato con Alice. Este era: _"Si tu no me vistes con vestiditos ni faldas cuando vaya al colergio, yo te dejo ponerme los vestidos y faldas, en la casa. Siempre y cuando no te pases"_ Al principio refunfuñó un poco, pero al final terminó aceptando, ya que sabía que era lo mejor que iba a consegui de mi. En el tema de ropa, nadie me hacía cambiar de opinión.

Ya cambiada bajamos y me diriguí a la cocina para comer algo antes de ir a por mi amiga. Alice se dirigió al salón con los demás.

En la cocina estaba Esme y tía Carmen charlando mientras la primera me preparaba la merienda.

-Hola tía, hola Esme- las saludé mientras me sentaba una mesa de la cocina.

-Hola Bella. ¡Vaya, que guapa te ha puesto Alice!- me sonrió Carmen. Yo solo me encongí de hombros.

-Toma cariño- me colocó la merienda enfrente de mí. Le sonreí y me pude a comer.

-Oye, me he enterado que va a venir esta noche una amiga a dormir- me dijo Carmen mientras se sentaba delante mía. Asentí enérgicamente.

-Te caerá genial, es una gran amiga. Quiero presentárosla.

-Por supuesto- en ese momento entró Edward por la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Preparada para ir a por Nicole?- me sonrió

-¿Vas a ser tu quién venga?- _¡Bien!_

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué creías?- se hechó a reir. Yo me sonrojé. Es verdad solo por que estubiera aquí Tanya, no ibamos a dejar de hacer lo que hacíamos siempre.

-¡Venga, vamos!- me vajé de la silla de un salto y eché a corre hacia el coche, despidiéndome de los demás con un "Hasta luego"

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto de su volvo para que me subiera.

-Porque esta noche será genial- canturreé. Y Edward cerró mi puerta. Se dirigió hacia el lugar del conductor y entró. Encendió el motor y el coche empezó a andar.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya lleguéééééééé! k tal el cap? os gustó?

Siento mucho la tardanza pero aunque tarde 2 meses ¡Siempre actualizo! Así que espero que esto no os impida seguir leyendo y lo siento lo intento hacer mas rápido que puedo pero los estudios me consume mucho tiempo.

Bueno por último quiero darles las gracias

FloR KelleR/isa28/Guest/kmi/isa Kathe/Gaby Rivera/namy33/satorichiva

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

BESITOS A TODAS

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son de mi invención si no de la excenlentísima Stephanie Meyer (Amy: Yo quiero a mi Edward!). Solo los utilizo por diversión y también para tener una escusa para mi misma (a mi madre no le vale) para extudiar.**

La casa de Nicole se encontraba en el centro del pueblo. Era una de dos plantas. Su fachada era de color blanco. Desde fuera se veía que en los balcones de sus ventanas colgaban todo tipo de plantas. A la madre de Nicole le encantaba las plantas. En su terraza tenía un pequeño huerto del que se hacía cargo ella misma, y había veces en las que no regalaba algunas cosas que recolectaba. Estaban riquísimas.

La casa también tenía un pequeño jardín delantero, que cuando entrabas parecía que estabas en un cuento de hada. El camino que te llevaba a la puerta de entrada estaba rodeado de rosales y en la época que florecían la casa olía de las mil maravillas.

Aparcó enfrente de la casa y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Llamó el timbre y al poco tiempo Susan Dean, la madre de Nicole, nos abrió con una sonrisa. Susan Dean era una mujer de unos 40 años. Era alta y delgada, con el pelo rizado color negro. Ella al igual que Esme era muy cariñosa, con sus hijas y conmigo.

-Hola, Bella. Buenas, Edward.- nos saludó

-Hola, ¿dónde esta Nicole? -pregunté ansiosa.

-Ahora está en la cocina terminando de merendar.- contestó mientras se apartaba de la puerta y nos dejaba pasar- ¿os importaría esperar a que termine?

-Para nada- respondió Edward con una sonrisa. Pidiendo permiso antes, me adelanté y me dirigí a la cocina.

La cocina estaba al final de una pasillo en al parte derecha de la casa.

Entré en ella y la vi en sentada en un taburete mientras se comía su bollo "solo" a la vez que veía la pequeña televisión que tenían en la sala. Me escuchó entrar y cuando me vio, me sonrió.

-¡Hola!

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

-¿Preparada?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero...¿esta Alice? Me refiero, hoy no habrá desfiles ¿no?

Nicole consideraba a a Alice como su segunda hermana, la adoraba al igual que Alice a ella, pero cuando hablamos de término como desfiles, nueva temporada y acabada de comprar en la misma frase, no le gustaba. Mas de una vez ambas habíamos salido corriendo, pero por su velocidad (aunque Nicole no se diera cuenta ya que no sabía el secreto) siempre nos alcanzaba. Cuando eso ocurría yo me iba directo a Edward o a Jasper y les pedía que la alejara.

-No te preocupes hoy Alice no hará nada de eso. Además vamos a estar muy ocupados -sonreí- Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea

-Mira, hoy han venido a mi casa unos amigos de la familia -empecé a contarle pero en voz baja ahora que solo nos podía escucha Edward; y para que no lo hiciera por completo, lo hice lo mas bajo posible y acercándome a ella- Y voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Hay una a la que detesto y por eso me gustaría hacer unas cuantas travesurillas- le guiñé el ojo. Me miró a los ojos dudando, y para que terminara aceptando junté mis manos a la altura de mi pecho y le mire implorando. Al verme así se echó a reír mientras asentía. Yo pegué un gritito mientras la abrazaba

-¿Y se puede por qué la detestas?- preguntó cuando me separé de ella.

-Es muy mala. Y además no deja a Edward en paz- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo que no deja en paz a Edward?- ladeó la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Te acuerdas de Anni y Teo? Que son dos cursos superiores a nosotros -le aclaré ya que vi no los reconocía. Soltó "Aaaah" cuando ya los pudo ubicar. -Pues Tanya se comporta peor que Anni

Abrió los ojos y la boca a la vez. Si, esa reacción era aceptable ya que Anni era una P-E-S-A-D-A, con todas las letras. Todo el día desde que empezó el curso, seguía a Teo, al igual que lo hacía un perro faldero. Y por mas que él le dijera que lo dejara, a ella le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra.

-Cuando empezamos- sonrió.

-No te preocupes tenemos toda la noche

-¿Se van a quedar también a dormir?

-Claro, además ya lo tengo todo pensado- me señalé mi frente. Antes de que le diera tiempo de añadir algo mas el grito de su madre nos asustó.

-¡Nicole, Bella! ¿estáis listas?- rápidamente Nicole se comió el trozo que le faltaba y cogió su mochila con todas sus cosas de una silla contigua y nos fuimos hacia la entrada donde nos esperaba Edward. Este se encontraba sentado en la parte baja de la escalera mirando hacia el suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Levantó la cabeza cuando nos oyó entras mientras se levantaba.

-Hola Nicole

-Hola- le saludó tímidamente.

Edward y Nicole se llevaban bien pero había veces en las que ella se "intimidaba" ante la belleza Edward, según me contó un día. Y tenía razón Edward era un ser muy bello, se podía ver a distancia y varias veces veía a adolescentes quedarse mirándolo en medio de la calle o en las tiendas. Y eso no me gustaba. Así que en momentos como eso me pegaba a él y así podía ver las miradas de decepción a creer que tenía una hija. Pero otras, las mas estúpidas me confundía con su hermana e intentaban que me cayeran bien, para ganarse a Edward. Cosa que no ocurría.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?- nos preguntó. Asentimos

-Nicole, cariño, pórtate bien y cómete toda la comida que te pongan. Y no te duermas muy tarde- dijo Susan mientras le abrochaba su abrigo. Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-¡Mamá! Es una fiesta de pijamas

-Vale, vale. Hasta mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios- refunfuñó mientras salia de al casa con la mano de la mejilla, donde antes le habían dado el beso, intentando quitarse el pintalabios rojo. Edward y yo nos despedimos y nos dirigimos hacia el coche.

Edward nos abrió la puerta y esta vez me senté, junto con Nicole, en la parte de detrás. Edward se sentó en el asiento del conductor e hizo funcionar al coche.

Estábamos casi a las a afueras del pueblo, cuando Nicole (que hasta ese momento estaba mirando por la ventana al igual que yo) me llamó. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y vi que me hacía un gesto para que me acercara. Con el cinturón puesto eché el peso en mi brazo derecho y mi incliné hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es un pregunta sobre lo que me dijiste antes en la cocina – lo dijo muy bajito, haciendo que casi ni me enterara. Pero cuando pude descifrarlo, sin dejar que terminara le tapé su boca con mi mano libre.

-Ssshhh- me miró confusa y para que lo supiera, dirigí mi vista hacia Edward que en ese momento nos estaba mirando por el espejos retrovisor con el ceño fruncido. Yo le sonreí para decirle que no pasaba nada y el me devolvió la sonrisa pero sabía que no me había creído.

-Pero...- volvió a insistir cuando consiguió quitar mi mano

-Ssshhh- la volví a corta. Sabia que estaba confusa ya que creía que había hablado demasiado bajo para Edward, que estaba delante, se enterara; pero lo que ella no sabía era del oído finisimo que tenía, por su condición de vampiro, y por eso podía escucharla como si hablara en un tono normal.

Me miró enfadada y se cruzó los brazos. Tras uno segundo donde le pedía perdón con la mirada, se volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Suspiré. Y dirigí mi vista hacia delante topándome con la de Edward viéndome, otra vez, por el espejo retrovisor, pero esta vez con una ceja levantada. Le saqué la lengua y yo también miré hacia mi ventana. Sentí como delante mía se reía.

Cuando llegamos a la casa el enfado ya se nos había pasado a ambas, así que con una sonrisa nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la entrada principal. Llegamos a la puerta y ésta se abrió dejando a la vista a Esme.

-Bienvenida, Nicole- la saludó.

-Hola Esme- le sonrió

Pasamos al interior de la casa y nos dirigimos hacía el salón, lugar donde nos había dicho Esme que estaba los demás. Entremos y los vimos a todos, menos a Tanya "_Que raro" _repartidos por los sofares y el suelo viendo una película (aunque me extrañaba que Emmet y Alice se pudieran estar quietos son moverse durante mas de 5 min.), de la que sabía que no los estaba viendo nadie y solo era para fingir.

-A mi familia ya la conoces, así que no hace falta que los nombre. Ellos son Carmen, Eleazar, Kate y Irina- mientras los iba nombrando ellos iban asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente a todos

-Hola- le contestaron, pero una de ella lo gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo, que era donde estaba sentada junto a Jazz.

-¿Preparadas chicas?- sonrió. Nicole y yo nos miramos y pude en su ojo, al igual que los mío, que pedían auxilio.

-Alice, no haremos tus sesiones de belleza- le aseguré, mientras retrocedíamos ambas dos pasos, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy segura. Cuando Alice quiere algo, se hace lo que Alice quiere.

-Ya me gustaría a mí, pero sé que al final vais a salir huyendo, así que no. Me refería a lo otro, ya tu sabes- me guiñó el ojo. Al principio no lo comprendí, pero cuando lo hice sonreí.

-Ya está todo pensado, pero necesito...

-De eso no te preocupes yo lo conseguiré. Vamos Jazz- y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué estáis tramando vosotras dos?- interrogó Emmet con una sonrisa burlona desde uno de los sofares.

-Nosotras nada ¿qué te creías? Yo soy muy buena y no como tu que te llevas todo el días haciendo bromas- me hice la indignada- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a mi habitación. Hasta luego- me despedí. Cogí la mano de Nicole y la llevé rumbo a al escalera. En el segundo piso nos encontramos de frente a Edward bajando

-Acabo de dejar la mochila en tu ….- no terminó de decir la frase cuando un figura apareció de unas de las puertas. Rápidamente (a un ritmo humano) se acercó a nosotros y se colgó en el brazo de Edward.

-Hola Eddy- chilló. Vi como Edward suspiraba hacia el otro lado, pero rápidamente giró su cara y le sonrió

-Hola Tanya- la corté a Edward, con mi mejor sonrisa aunque por dentro tenía ganas de tirarla de los pelos y alejarla de mi Edward. Esta me miró asombrada ya que muy pocas veces la hablaba directamente al igual que ella a mi. No me gustaba pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser _buena. _

-Hola Bellita- fingió al igual que yo

-Mira, Tanya te presento a Nicole, mi amiga. Nicole, ella es Tanya- las presenté

-Encantada guapa- se dirigió a ella sin soltarse todavía del brazo.

-Hola- le sonrió mi amiga, pero vi su sonrisa fingida, ya que al decir el nombre de Tanya, la pudo distinguir.

-Y... ¿qué tenéis pensado hacer?- preguntó. Aún colgada del brazo de mi Edward.

-Nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia mi habitación- le contesté

-¡Oh! Bueno, pues os dejamos. Vámonos a dar una vuelta Eddy

_¡No, eso si que no! ¿¡Por qué no deja en paz a mi Edward!? ¡Ya estaba harta! ¡Se iba a enterar!_ Sabía que no iba a poder con ella, que tenía muchísima mas fuerza que yo; pero desde el fondo de mi mente sentí como las ganas de pegarle una bofetada en toda su hermosa cara (aunque después me rompiera los huesos de la muñeca) me recorría todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a mis manos.

La miré con todo el odio que tenía por dentro y, si no fuera por Nicole, que en ese momento me había agarrado por la muñeca, me habría tirado a ella. Respiré hondo varias veces y entonces pude apartar la vista de ella, para dirigirla hacía mi amiga.

Nicole mi miró mientras negaba imperceptiblemente. Tenía razón, no valía la pena; ya me vengaría después.

Respiré hondo dos veces mas y ya me pude dirigir a Edward y a Tanya.

-Entonces divertíos- escupí las palabras pero intentando que sonara en un tono agradable.

Edward se sorprendió, al igual que Tanya. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que era agradable con Tanya "acosadora" Denalí.

Como estada cogida de la mano de Nicole, solo tuve que tirar de ella y ella me empezó a seguir, no si antes murmurar un "Adiós".

Pasamos por su lado y esta vez ya pudimos llegar a mi habitación. Entramos en ella y volví a cerrar la puerta. Necesitaba desahogarme así que mi dirigí hacia el escritorio. Abrí el cajón superior y cogí una libreta grande; cerré el cajón y cogí un bolígrafo del lapicero.

Me dirigí a la cama y me senté en ella con las piernas cruzadas. Ella me miró todo el tiempo y en su rostro pude identificar confusión. Con un gesto de indiqué que se acercara, y así lo hizo. Se sentó a mi lado e hizo el amago de hablar, pero la corté con un gesto. Suspiró frustrada y antes de se enfadara me puse a escribir.

_No podemos hablar en un tono normal, o si no nos escucharán y si pasa eso se echará todo a perder. Tenemos que hablar así _

_B._

Le pasé el cuaderno y ella lo leyó. Cuando terminó tenía el ceño fruncido, pero me pidió el boli y se lo pasé. Cuando lo escribió me lo dio.

_Ok. Pero ¿como nos pueden escuchar si estamos en el 3º piso? _

_N._

_Mi familia tienen un gran oído, pero no estamos hablando de eso. _

_Gracia por lo de antes, si no fuera por ti me habría tirado a ella jajajajja _

_B._

_Si. jejejej Se te veía en la cara_

_N._

_Es que la ODIO. ¡No la puedo aguantar!_

_B._

_¡NO LO DEJABA, POR DIOS! No se como puedes aguantar esto jejeje_

_N._

_La verdad yo tampoco jajajaja_

_B._

_Tenías razón, se sobrepasa a Anni_

_Ahora me entrado mas ganas de hacer algo_

_¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_N._

_Sabía que estarías conmigo_

_B._

_Esa no se escapa. Espero que no hagas la típica broma en la que en la_

_cena le echas azúcar en vez de sal ¿eh?_

_N._

Solté unas risitas. Ya me gustaría ver la cara de Tanya al probar la comida humana, ya que según me dijo Emmet un día, comer ellos nuestra comida era lo mismo que comer nosotros el barro, cosa que había hecho de chica. ¡Y eso sabía fatal!

_No te preocupes, eso es muy típico. Haremos algo mejor_

_B._

_¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_N._

_Pues,..._

_B._

Le expliqué todo paso a paso. Y a ella le encantó pero se preocupó ya que creía que no podíamos encontrar todo lo que necesitamos, pero yo la tranquilicé diciendo que tenía todo controlado. Seguro que Alice lo tenía todo. Tras una hora y media mas o menos hablando, o mejor dicho, escribiendo, sobre la "bromita"; dejamos descansar las mano un rato y nos dispusimos a bajar para estar con mis hermanos.

Entre risas bajamos hacia el salón y vi a mis hermanos Emmet y Rose en el sofá, todavía, charlando entre ellos. Dirigí mi vista por toda la sala pero no vi a a nadie mas. El enfado se volvió a apoderar de mí ya que eso significaba que mi Edward estaba con Tanya la acosadora. ¡Y no me gustaba, la quería lejos de él!

Me crucé de brazos y con el ceño fruncido me dejé caer en el sofá, que se encontraba enfrente del mis hermanos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bellita, no encuentras tu chupete?- se burló Emmet, terminando su conversación con Rose, mirándome esta con una sonrisa. Y yo en un acto de madurez le sequé la lengua, causando las risas de Emmet (que seguro que se escucharon por toda la casa), Rose y Nicole.

-¡No os riáis!- intenté que se callaran y me dejaran, pero fue un intento fallido ya que se rieron mas fuerte.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunté para cambiar de tema; no me gustaba que se rieran de mi y además quería saber donde se encontraba Edward.

-Carlisle está trabajando y Esme me parece que se ha ido a comprar; Carmen y Eleazar se han ido a dar un paseo y junto con ellos han ido Kate e Irina; Y Alice y Jasper se fueron cuando llegasteis y no han vuelto todavía- me contestó ya mas calmada, Rose... pero ahí se quedó. No dijo nada mas. La miré esperando que agregara algo, pero se quedó callado mirándome con una sonrisa que decía "se algo que tu no sabes". La miré con odio, pero no añadí nada.

En ese momento por la puerta entraron Kate e Irina riendo y seguida de ellas iban ¡Edward y Tanya! ¡Bien, no habían estado solos! Pero otra vez le vi colgada a su braza ¿Qué pasa, qué mientras Edward estaba distraído había pegado su brazo al de él para no separarse? Porque eran vampiro, si no, me lo hubiera creído.

-¡Hola, Bella! ¡Hola, Nicole!- saludaron a coro Kate e Irina, nada mas nos vieron al entrar.

-¡Hola!- las volvimos a saludar a coro nosotras.

-¿Qué tal la tarde?- nos preguntó Kate, pero yo no la miré. Mi mirada estaba en Edward y Tanya, viendo como se habían parado a charlar en la entrada. Eso me dolió. ¿Ni una "hola, Bella", de su parte? Si, ya se que estaba Nicole y por eso Edward nos dejaba espacio para nosotras pero desde llegó Tanya sentía que se estaba empezando a formar una distancia entre nosotros y no quería. Me dolía.

No se que relejaba mis ojos, pero cuando Edward, sin darme cuenta, se giró para verme vi en su rostro que se alarmaba.

-Bien, hemos estado leyendo en la habitación de Bella. He leído un cuento sobre mitología griega-mintió Nicole, haciéndome salir de mi ensoñación. Rápidamente aparté la mirada de él, y la dirigí hacia mis primas intentando mostrarme alegre. Aunque todavía seguía sintiendo su mirada en mi nuca.

La puerta se volvió a abrir de ella apareció el rostro sonriente de Alice y tras suya, Jasper.

-¡Hola familia!- canturreó. Vino hacía nuestra dirección y se sentó en el sofá en medio nuestra. -Bella, Nicole ¿os gustaría ir esta al cine?- nos preguntó sonriente mientras, sin que nadie se diera cuenta nos guiñaba un ojo. "La señal"

Nicole y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Es la hora de la acción.

-¡Claro!- respondí mientras que me ponía de rodilla en el sofá de un salto.- ¿Venís?- pregunté a los demás aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Todos dijeron que sí.

-Pues venga, nos vamos dentro de media hora

-Alice, tengo sed- musitó entonces Nicole, tímidamente. Con una sonrisa Alice se dirigió a la cocina a por algo para ella. Nicole me miró y me guiñó el ojo. Yo se lo devolví.

-Toma aquí tie... ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho Tanya, no fue mi intención!- exclamó Alice, que mientras venía de camino hacia nosotras con dos vasos de zumo, y, sin querer le tiró el zumo encima a Tanya.

-¡Maldición!- chilló Tanya mientras con sus manos separaba la camiseta de su cuerpo un poco. _¡Vaya, no tiene las manos pegadas!_

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! A sido sin querer

Pero Tanya fulminó con la mirada a Alice. Vi como Jasper hacía el amago de moverse, pero al final se quedó en su sitio

-Hermana, será mejor que vayas a ducharte- le recomendó Kate. Y esta sin decir nada, con la barbilla en alto, se dirigió hacia el 2º piso.

-Nosotras iremos a cambiarnos también- dijo Irina; y esta junto con Kate también se marcharon rumbo al 2º piso.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunte nada mas se fueron

-Está en tu habitación- rió. Asentí e intentando aguantar la risa junto con Nicole me dirigí hacia mi habitación, pasando por el lado de Edward, mientras este me miraba con la ceja alzada.

Entré en la habitación y encima de la cama vi un estuche de color redondo blanco con una flor negra en el centro. Le levanté los pulgares a Nicole, después de habérmelo guardado en el bolsillo y esta asintió. Esta vez nos dirigimos hacia abajo en la 2º planta y entramos en una de las habitación de invitados, pero que actualmente estaba Tanya.

Abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta y me asomé. Despejado. Entré con cuidado sin hacer ruido y me dirigí hacia la cómoda. Desde ahí pude escuchar el agua correr. Todavía se estaba duchando. Enfrente de la cómoda de madera de roble, vi en una esquina un pequeño estuche igual que el que tenía guardado. Hice el intercambio de los dos y cuando escuché el grifo cerrarse yo ya estaba en la entrada.

-¡Conseguido!- abracé a Nicole que hasta ese momento estaba vigilando por si acaso venía alguien, aunque para eso también estaba Alice.

-¡Vámonos antes de que salga!- me apremió entonces. Esta vez fue ella la que me remolcó hacia abajo. Salimos al jardín y nos paramos bajo un árbol. Allí empezamos a reír.

Me encantaba, tenía unas ganas enormes de verla como quedaría. Además, nadie se metía entre Edward y yo como que me llamaba Isabella Cullen. Mientras que Edward no me dijera que no me quería a su lado, yo no lo dejaría. Él era para mi la persona mas importante que tengo. Aunque amara a mi familia y amigos, claro. Y Tanya se iba a enterar. Iba a aprender la lección.

Va a dejar tranquilo a Edward.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!

_Que empiece la fiesta_

* * *

**Holaaaaa! Akí estoy! k tal? os gustó?**

**Si, ya se k keríais saber que le va a hacer Bella, pero si lo ponía aquí me iba a ocupar muxo así que he preferido cortarlo ****_(Amy: En un buen momento ^^) (Adri: Claro, claro... ¬¬) _****Y no os preocupéis el próximo cap será exclusivamente para la noche =P**

**Sobre el prox cap lo subiré: la prox semana NO, la otra; ya que la semana que viene aquí, En Sevilla, es fiesta. Es la feria de Abril y en esa semana, junto con mi familia voy a ir a una casa en el campo y allí no tendré internet; así que me pondré las pilas y lo escribiré.**

**Solo quedan dos Cap para...**

**Por último quiero agradecer a esos fantásticos Reviews que me enviáis: **

**-brujcullen -SilviaSony -tefi98 -eddiellove -gesykag**

**-isa Kathe -Debii Hale -TattusC13**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son de mi invención si no de la excenlentísima Stephanie Meyer (Amy: Yo quiero a mi Edward!). Solo los utilizo por diversión y también para tener una escusa para mi misma (a mi madre no le vale) para extudiar.**

El grito de Tanya se pudo escuchar por toda la casa e incuso pudo llegar al pueblo. Nicole y yo nos miramos y volvimos a sonreír e inmediatamente nos metimos en los papeles de niñas _buenas._

Nos dirigimos al interior de la casa y en la escalera vimos a todos reunidos, riéndose (unos mas disimulados que otros) Pudimos meternos entre mi familia y al pie de la escalera vi a una Tanya, vestida con un vestido color esmeralda que le llagaba por la mitad del muslo con las mejillas verde (como si se las hubiera empolvado) ¡Conseguido!

-Vaya Tanya te pega con el vestido- se burló Emmet

-Si, yo no lo hubiera podido hacer mejor- siguió Alice

-¿Quién a sido?-chilló Tanya con su aguda voz, mientras pateaba el suelo, como una niña chica...¿Enserio Edward se fija en ella? Miró a uno por uno hasta que posó su mirada en mi. Le sonreí burlonamente y sentí como me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Qué guapa estas! ¿Vas a ir a una fiesta de disfraces y te vistes de _Shreck_?- preguntó Nicole mientras se enganchaba a mi brazo. Si que hay que ser valiente para decirle eso a una Tanya enfadada. Pero estamos

* * *

hablando de Nicole. La misma que se encontraba en casa vampiros con doce vampiros en su interior, y estaba como en su casa.

-¡Por supuesto que no, niña!

-Oh ¿entonces lo de la cara...?

-¡No he sido yo! Ha sido Bella, seguro

Trece pares de ojos se posaron en mi, al escucharla ¿Cómo..? ¡Pero si nunca decíamos nada! Vi como la que sonreía esta vez burlonamente era ella. ¡Maldita!

-A mi no me metas en esto, que yo no he hecho nada- exclamé

-Ya claro, lo hiciste tú, _bonita; _al igual que las demás bromas -golpe bajo. Sentí la mirada de Esme mas intensa que las demá la mayoría de las veces que le hacíamos bromas, la mente pensante era yo, y cuando nos pillaban Alice y Emmet se metían diciendo que eran ellos (por mucho que yo insistitera en que me dejaran a mi con las consecuencias, pero ellos decían que no, que así era mas divertido) y yo seguía siendo al niña_ buena_ para Esme. Con temor, levanté la mirada y la dirigí hacia Esme y en su mirada distinguí...¿diversión?

¿No me iba a regañar?

-¡¿Tanya, cómo puedes decir eso?!- exclamó Carmen

-Yo...- se quedó callada.

-¿Cómo puedes culpar a Bella?-saltó en mi defensa Kate.

-No...

-Tanya, cielo, vete a quitarte eso de cara, que pronto nos iremos al cine- dijo Alice. Si decir nada, y no si antes lanzarme una mirada cargada de odio, se marchó escaleras arriba.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Alice. Nos vajamos del coche y todos ( Nicole, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Kate, Irina y...Tanya ¡Uggh!) nos dirigimos hacia la taquilla.

Tardamos mas de lo que estaba previsto, ya que para satisfacción mia, de Nicole y los chicos; el "maquillaje" no se le iba por mucho que frotara. Estuvo por lo menos dos horas metida en el baño hasta que por fin se le pudo quitar, aunque si te fijabas bien en su piel blanca como la nieve todavía se podía distinguir un poco. ¡Fantástico!

Mientras que los hombres compraban las entradas, nosotras nos dirigimos para comprar las palomitas (aunque sería más que nada para mi y para Nicole, pero ellos tenían que guardar las apariencias). Ya con las entradas compradas para una películas de niños, que no me acordaba del nombre; nos dispusimos a entrar en la sala, pero sentí como Nicole me cogía del brazo y tiraba mi para que parara.

-Vamos un momento al servicio- dijo

-Os esperamos dentro, ¿sabéis llegar?- preguntó Rose.

-Si, claro. Ahora vamos- y entramos en los servicios. No había nadie.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confusa

-Nada, como dije antes, solo quiero ir al baño. No quería venir sola- hizo un puchero. Me reí.

-Anda, entra, te espero aquí

-Vale

Cuando terminó nos dirigimos la pasillo y allí miramos a nuestro alrededor.

-Oye, ¿sabes que sala era?- pregunté confusa ¡Cómo se nos podía haber olvidado preguntar!

-No, ¿y tú?- suspiré

-Tampoco

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- bueno, cuando se den cuenta que nos volvemos vendrán a por nosotras...¿no?

-Dijeron que estaba aquí al lado, así será mejor que miremos en las salas de aquí alrededor- propuse.

No dimos dos pasos cuando de una puertas salió, una Alice sonriente. ¡Por supuesto, lo había visto!

-¿No entráis?

Llegamos a su lado y la seguimos rumbo a nuestro asientos. Ya en ellos me pude fijar en las disposición a las que estaban sentados todos.

Estábamos distribuidos en dos filas. En la primera están sentados Em, Rose, Kate, Tanya e Irina; y en la segunda se encontraban Jasper, tres asientos vacíos y...¡Edward! Rápidamente me senté a su lado y Nicole a mi lado, dejando Alice en el único asiento libre, junto a Jasper. Lo miré y le sonreí, mientras el me correspondía la sonrisa. Entre nuestros asientos vi como había un paquete de palomitas con una botella de agua; al igual que con Nicole.

Se apagaron las luces y empezaron las anuncios de otras películas. Cuando terminaron, la película empezó.

Cuando ya llevaba 20 minutos, ya estaba harta. ¿De todas la películas que había, habían tenido que elegir esta? ¡Por díos, si era malísima y aburridísima! Miré a mi lado y vi que a Nicole le pasaba lo mismo. Cogí una palomita y me la llevé a la boca. Mmm ¡si no fuera por esto...! Cogí otra, pero esta vez no me la comí. Miré hacia delante y vi a Tanya delante mía, con el móvil (ya que se podía ver un poco la luz que desprendía la pantalla)

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le tiré la palomita. Vi de reojo como miraba hacia atrás, pero yo en ese momento me encontraba mirando la pantalla, aunque no le echara mucha cuenta a la película. Se volvió hacia delante, y no perdí tiempo; le volví a tirar otra palomita. Se giró para intentar pillar al granujilla, pero yo estaba mirando otra vez a la pantalla. Con un resoplido, bastante alto para que lo pudiera oír yo, volvió a su antigua posición. Ahogué unas risas.

¡Esto era otra cosa! No hay nada mejor que divertirse a costa de Tanya.

Para no ser egoísta y divertirme sola; llamé la atención de Nicole con uno toque en su brazo, que reposaba en el posabrazos. Me miró y con un gesto le dije que se fijara bien; y de mi paquete cogí esta vez dos palomitas. Con puntería las tiré y vi como una le daba en la parte alta de la cabeza y la otra se perdía en su cabeza. No me dio tiempo a decirle nada. Sorprendentemente rápido (para Nicole) se giró y al fin se fijó en mi.

Sentí en su mirada como intentaba mandarme dagas, pero no me importaba; solo le sonreí burlonamente. Y a Nicole y a mi se nos escapara unas suaves risitas. Ibas a replicar, pero sus ojos se posaron en alguien a mi lado y se calló y, dignamente, se dio la vuelta. Confundida, miré a mi lado y me topé con Edward mirándome con una deja alzada ¡Genial! ¿Cómo no me había acordado que tenía a Edward a mi lado?

No podía enterarse de nada... así que le sonreí. En mi rostro puse mi sonrisa mas inocente que pude; y aunque me devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que, al igual que en el coche, no me había creído. Pero...¿qué hacer si no podía ocultarle nada por su condición o por mi? Edward y yo no teníamos secretos, nos lo contábamos todo. Me volví hacia la pantalla; y, con un suspiro mientras me hundía en el asiento, me dispuse a ver lo que quedaba de película.

-¡Qué aburrida!- exclamó Emmet una vez que terminó la película, y nos encontrábamos en el aparcamiento.- No entiendo la películas infantiles de ahora

-Ya te digo- le apoyó Jasper

-Por lo menos las palomitas del cines están buenas- dijo Nicole. Como me entendía...

-¡Claro! ¿verdad Emmet?- sonreí

-Si te digo la verdad, no soy de mucha chuchería

Nicole ahogó un grito.

-¡¿No te gusta las chucherías? Pe-pero... ¡eso es imposible!- estaba atónita. Y eso que no sabía que no comían NADA de lo que comíamos nosotros, ellos tenían...otra dieta.

-Nicole, lo que pasa es que Emmet es un poco rarito- explicó Alice- pero eso fue de nacimiento, el pobrecito se cayó de chico de la cuna- nos guiñó un ojo. A lo lejos pudimos escuchar un ¡Eh! proveniente de Emmet, pero lo ignoró y siguió hablando.- Pero a la que sí le gusta es a Tanya ¿verdad?- le sonrió con inocencia.

-No...

-¡Vamos, no mientas! Tu decías que te chifla las gomitas- le siguió la corriente Rose

-¿Enserio? ¡Mira, toma! Aquí tengo yo una- no sabía si estaba fingiendo (aunque no sé de que ya que ella no sabía que ellos no comían y esto era como un castigo para ellos)

-Vamos a hacer una cosa; cuando cuente tres nos lo comemos las tres, las palomitas a la vez ¿vale?-propuse emocionada. No hay nada mejor que ver a Tanya sufrir. Me reí en mi fuero interno.

-¡Vale!- aceptó Nicole. Sentí a mi alrededor como los demás (salvo Tanya) se estaban divirtiendo con esto.

-Dame una- pedí- y otra Tanya- me la entregó y cuando se dio la vuelta va dársela a Tanya vi en su rostro como reflejaba el asco.

-Yo no me como esa porquería- se opuso.

-¡Pero si son tus favoritas!-Exclamó sorprendentemente Kate. La miré asombrada, ya que no sabía que le iba a hacer _eso _a su hermana.

-No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de las tardes, cuando eras chica, en las que te pasabas toda la tarde incordiando a mamá para que compraran las palomitas ya que ellos no te dejaban comer tantas.- dijo Irina

Wow. ¿Irina también? ¡Menuda suerte! Vi en su rostro como ella se estaba divirtiendo al igual que los demás (execpto Nicole, que ella estaba molesta, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido, porque no quería comer palomitas)

-¡Aaaah!- exclamó de pronto Emmet, con una mano en el mentón.- Ya se porque no quieres comer. No será porque...- hizo una pausa dramática y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.- no querrás engordar mas de lo que estás

Y entonces ocurrió tres cosas: la primera fue que Tanya lo fulminó (que gracias a dios, no se podía matar con la mirada, ya que si no Emmet estaría a 20 metros bajo tierra)con la mirada; lo segundo fue, que en el silencio que había en el aparcamiento (dejando de lado nuestra _charla_) se rompió, con las carcajadas de todos los presentes, incluyendo Emmet. ¡Cómo amaba a mi hermano!. Y lo tercero, y último, fue como, vi un borrón de una mano se dirigía al paquete de palomitas, que lo tenía Nicole en las mano, y cogía varias de su interior y rápidamente se lo llevó a la boca.

¡Qué asco! Pero... ¡genial!

En el hermoso rostro de piedra de Tanya se pudo distinguir una pequeña mueca de asco, pero rápidamente la quitó, y se tragó los alimentos sin masticarlo si quiera. Y volvió a sonreír con arrogancia

¡Maldita!

-¿Decías, Emmet?- Los demás la miraban asqueado.

-No, nada...

-Bueno, pues ¿Nos vamos?- y sin esperar respuesta se metió en el coche.

Podía escuchar el sonido del mar. El sonido constante de las olas al llegar a la orilla. El sonido del agua moverse por el viento. Podía oírlo pero... no podía verlo. Estaba todo oscuro. Abrí los ojos lo mas que pude pero seguía estando igual de negro.

Di un paso vacilante, y pude apoyarlo en el suelo. Di otro y pasó lo mismo. Con un poco de mas de confianza empecé a andar e incluso correr. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba, pero sentía que por mas que corriera seguía en el mismo lugar. No sabía que hacer.

Poco a poco fui frenando hasta que me quedé quieta y, por encima del sonido de las olas del mar, pude distinguir otra cosa. Era las voces de un montón de gente hablando a la vez...¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Edward? Intenté distinguir las voces, pero ninguna me sonaba conocida. Por dios, ¿qué pasaba? Las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos. Y no puedes retenerlas. Quería parar, no quería llorar; pero el sentimiento de soledad que tanto daño me había hacho tiempo a atrás, empezó a ganar territorio en mi.

-No... otra vez, no...-susuré mientras montones de lágrimas salían de mis ojos - NO. ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- chillé lo mas que pude.

Nada. Silencio.

-Edward, por favor no me dejes. Por favor, te necesito.

No podía estar pasándome esto...¿verdad? Por favor, ¿dónde estaba toda es gente? ¿a quienes estoy oyendo? ¿por qué el mar? ¿Dónde esta Edward, o Alice, o Jasper, o Esme? Miles de preguntas iban pasando por mi cabeza; pero hay una, la mas importante: ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué le había echo al mundo?

De pronto sentí como un fuerte viento me despeinada mi cabello suelto. Me dí la vuelta, pero no vi a nadie. Seguía oscuro.

El viento seguía ahí.

Y... la voz también.

-Bella, te encontramos. Y ya no te podrás escapar.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y está vez ya pude ver la luz de la luna. Me encontraba en mi habitación. Con la respiración agitada miré a mi alrededor pero no lo vi. ¿dónde estaba ahora que lo necesitaba? Rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí y lo vi, allí parado, con el rostro lleno de confusión y preocupación. Sin mas democión, me tiré a sus brazos; que me acogieron rápidamente, y allí empecé a llorar.

-Shhh...tranquila Bella...no llores, princesa-me susurraba mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Yo por mi parte no podía parar. Había pasado mucho miedo. No se cuanto tiempo pasó; pero su cercanía, sus caricias, sus voz, su olor... hicieron que poco a poco me pudiera ir tranquilizando. Había dejado de llorar, pero alguno que otro sollozo salía de mi garganta.

-Estoy aquí... no te va a pasar nada, princesa- seguía diciendo. Me separé de él y vi que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca conmigo en brazos. Me sonrió, pero en sus ojo todavía pude distinguir un brillo de preocupación. Acunó mi cara con ambas manos mientras me secada las últimas lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares.

-¿Estás mejor?

Asentí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He tenido una pesadilla- susurré

-¿Quieres contármela?

-No me acuerdo mucho, pero si que estaba todo oscuro. No podía ver nada. También podía escuchar el sonido del mar, a muchas personas hablando a la vez. Y yo gritaba para que me oyeran. Pero nadie lo hacía. Todos me ignoraban. Me sentía sola, Edward- no quería, pero las lágrimas iba a volver a salir pronto.

-Bella, jamás digas eso. No estás sola. Sabes que me tienes a mi, por encima de todo; y también están Alice, Esme, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, Emmet... No te vamos a dejar. Eres parte de la familia, grabase eso en la cabeza. Eres Isabella Cullen- matizó mi apellido.

Es verdad, no estaba sola. Tenía una fantástica familia que me quería, al igual que yo a ella. Los amaba a todos.

-Asi que... ¿vas a dejar de decir esas tonterías?- terminó con una sonrisa, la cual correspondí.

-Si

-Así me gusta- y me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza. Me encantaba la forma que tenía Edward para hacer que me sintiera bien. Era mágico.

-Edward...- me mordí el labio inferior

-¿Si?- sonrió. Sabía que le quería pedir algo. ¡Cómo me conocía!

-Me ha entrado ganas de beberme un chocolate caliente- me sonroje. Soltó una carcajada.

-A por una taza de chocolate entonces- y bajamos a la cocina. Me colocó cuidadosamente en una de las sillas y se dirigió hacia el frigorífico para coger la leche. La cogió y la vertió en una cacerola para calentarla al fuego.

-¿Dónde están todos?- me percaté. Había mucho silencio.

-Se han ido a cazar y Esme y Carlisle los han acompañado.

-¿Te has quedado solo?

-Teníamos que cuidaros- se encogió de hombro Ah, claro, plural.- Y además no quería dejarte sola- me sonrió, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. ¡pero si no podía! Le sonreí.

-Me alegra mucho de que estés aquí

-Y a mí de que esté aquí para ti

Cuando ya estuvo calentada la leche, le echó doble cucharada de chocolate y removió la leche. Cuando ya estuvo bien mezclada, la colocó delante mía

-Gracias- sonreí

-Bébete la leche antes de que se enfríe.

Al principio de dí unos sorbos (haciendo que me quemara un poco la lengua), pero los tragos se fueron haciendo mas grande; hasta que me lo bebí entero.

-Vaya, si que tenías ganas de chocolate- se asombró. Me encogí de hombros.

-Entraba muy bien

-Me acuerdo que de chico, mi madre cuando no podía dormir por la noche me preparaba un vaso de leche calentito, y eso hacía que me volviera el sueño- sonrió con añoranza. De pronto, me salió un bostezo involuntario.

-Vamos, princesa, a la cama que ya es muy tarde- dijo en tono dulce mientras se acercaba a mi.

-No- negué sin mucho brío

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-No quiero dejarte sola- respondí como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. escuché como se reía. Me encantaba su risa.

-No te preocupes por mi, princesa; es igual que todas la noches- y me cargó en sus brazos. Me apoyé en su pecho y cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-No, no es igual- negué- no vas a estar a mi lado- hice un puchero.

-Me parece a mi que no se va a sentí muy cómoda Nicole si estoy contigo en la cama- me agarré mas fuerte a su cuello.

-No quiero dormir sola- hundí mi cara en su cuello.

-Bella, Nicole está a tu lado y yo voy a estar abajo- intentó convencerme. Negué con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a que quiero dormir contigo. Me da igual si es en un sillón, pero quiero hacerlo a tu lado, por favor. Tu compañía me hace sentirme tranquila- le rogué. Sentí como sonreía, pero no añadió nada. Apoyó al barbilla en mi cabeza, y después, sentí una minúscula corriente de aire que duró apenas un segundo. Se sentó, dejandome a mi ovillada en sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Me acomodé mejor, y cuando ya estuve cómoda, solté un suspiro. Sus brazos me rodearon, y con una de sus manos, empezó a acariciarme el cabello; causando que el sueño volviera otra vez, y el cuerpo se me relajara.

-Duerme tranquila princesa. No me iré de tu lado- dijo con una suave voz. No dejé que salieran mas de 5 notas de mi nana; cuando caí en los brazo de morfeo.

-¡Bella, despiertaaaa!- canturreó una voz a lo lejos. No podía distinguir quien era. -¡Vamos, amiga, que ya es muy tardee!- se quejó. Nicole. ¡Me encantaba hacerla enojar! Así que me seguí haciendo la dormida, como si no la hubiera escuchado.-¡Bella arriba!- no sabía como aguantar las risas antes su tono de niña de 5 añitos (aunque nosotras tuviéramos 7)- Bella- cambió entonces el tono a uno en el que parecía que se sonreía- como no te levantes ya, voy a a la cocina y te echo agua. Cuando cuente tres bajo y como suba te la echo entera. Uno...Dos...Tres- sentí como el colchón a mi lado dejaba de hundirse. Me senté rápidamente pero Nicole ya había desaparecido de la habitación ¡Maldición!

Cuando Nicole, se proponía algo; no paraba hasta conseguirlo. ¡Tenía que ir a por ella, rápido!

A una velocidad, de la que ni yo misma me creía capaz, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí rumbo a la cocina.

-¡Nicole ya estoy despie...!- grité mientras entraba en la cocina; pero no terminé de decirla ya que choqué contra alguien, que daba la _casualidad_ que portaba algo líquido, ya que me se me cayó todo encima y me puse empapada.

-Eso por no levantarte- me respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La miré con odio.- No te levantabas y Esme decía que ya estaba el desayuno- me explicó con un encogimiento de hombros- Ah, y buenos días, amiga- y se volvió a la cocina. ¿En serio?

Con un gruñido me dirigí hacia la escalera para ir al cuarto de baño y darme una ducha. Pero para mi _mala suerte_, me topé por el camino con Emmet.

-Vaya, Belli-Bells, ¿te has vuelto a hacer pipí en la camita?- se burló. No le dige nada. dignamente, pasé por su lado.

Nicole me las pagaría. ¡Nadie que se mete con Isabella Cullen se va de rositas!

Ya aseada y cambiada de ropa, me dirigí, por segunda vez en el día a la cocina para poder llevarme algo a la boca.

entré a ella, y esta vez nadie me derramó nada encima; y solamente pude ver a Esme terminado de lavar los platos, mientras tarareaba una canción. Pero ni rastro de Nicole. Con un suspiro me dirigí a una silla y me senté.

-Buenos días, cielo- me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Buenos días, Esme- se la devolví.

-Toma tu desayuno- me pasó un plato con dos tostadas.

-Gracias

A una gran velocidad, terminó los últimos platos y se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo comía; y nos pusimos a charlar de cosas banales.

-¿Dónde está Nicole?- pregunté una vez que terminé el desayuno.

-Está con los chicos jugando a la consola- en ese momento se escuchó como Emmet gritaba:

-¡Trampa, eso es trampa! ¡Eres una tramposa!- me despedí de Esme y con curiosidad me dirigí al salón. Y delante mía me encontré con una escena un tanto...extraña.

Parecía que Emmet y Nicole acababan de jugar, ya que ambos tenían su mando, a un juego de peleas en el que el muñeco de Nicole (una mujer) se encontraba en su parte de la pantalla saltando; y el muñeco de Emmet (un hombre...mono) se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en el suelo; y Emmet esta en el suelo pataleando mientras que chillaba "eso es trampa" "eres una tramposa" Y a su alrededor estaban todos los chicos riéndose, incluida la idiota de Tanya, muy cerquita de Edward. (¡¿Es qué no había aprendido la lección?!) ¡Había ganado a Emmet Cullen! ¡Mi mejor amiga Nicole Dean, había podido superar a Emmet-soy-el-mejor-en-los-video-juegos-Cullen!¡¿Có mo los había echo?! Ni si quiero yo había podido ganarle a _ese_ juego (y eso que me gusta mucho jugar a los videos-juegos, también)

-Mira Bella, le he ganado a tu hermano- exclamó Nicole cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-No me lo puedo creer. Emmet vencido por un niña de 7 años- se mofó Jasper.

-Nicole, sube a ducharte antes de irte a casa- dijo Esme apareciendo por al puerta.

-Si- repondió todavía riendo. Dejó el mando a un lado y se marchó por las escaleras.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Carmen cuando pasaron uno segundos de la ida de mi amiga.

-¿Ya?- misité triste. No quería que se fueran tan pronto.

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver pronto- me sonrió Kate.

-Por supuesto- secundó Irina.

Me despedí de mis primas Kate e Irina con una abrazo al que igual con Carmen y Eleazar. Solo quedaba... Tanya. Mientras que los despedían entre ellos, Tanya se acercó a mi.

-Bueno, pues, adiós _bonita_- ¿Eso es una despedida? Yo no lo iba a hacer mejor.

-Igualmente- sonreí

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió junto con los demás Denalí hacia la puerta. Nos despedimos por última vez allí y se marcharon.

_Tanya, un placer estar en tu compañía esta noche._

**Holaaaa! Volvíiiii! **

**Si, si lo siento no tengo perdón. Ya se que prometí que iba a subir la semana pasada pero, en mis vacaciones (la cual me la pasé genial) mi imaginación izo ¡plof! y se marchó. No pude hacer mucho. LO SIENTO**

**En mi humilde opinión como autora esta cap no me a terminado muxo de gustar. Lo he borrado y vuelto a escribir miles de veces y este es el que mas me a llegado. Pero no a sido del todo. Para le prox será mejor.**

**El prox cap, no; el siguiente, será cuando las cosas se volverán un poco (bastante) feillas, porque claro, no iba a ser todo de color de rosa. ¡Ya lo veréis en la prox. actualización ;)**

**Por último quiero agradecer a esos fantásticos Reviews que me enviáis: **

**-Diana -Misumi Hyuuga -kathyms13 -PAOLITHA12 -brujcullen -SilviaSony -tefi98 -eddiellove -gesykag -isa Kathe -Debii Hale -TattusC13 -FloR KelleR -isa28 -kmi -Gaby Rivera -namy33-casiepl -ang -SolitariaCullen -satorichiva *si se me olvida alguien me avisaís* MUCHA GRACIAS A TOD S POR VUESTRO APOYO **

**brujculle- sobre tu duda; Edward, quiere a Bella, para él, la pequeña es lo mas importante de su existencia. No, no la quiere en el sentido quiero ser tu novia. Para eso todavía queda mucho fics ;D**

**Ahora si, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP **

**Os amoooo! 33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son de mi invención si no de la excenlentísima Stephanie Meyer (Amy: Yo quiero a mi Edward!). Solo los utilizo por diversión y también para tener una escusa para mi misma (a mi madre no le vale) para no extudiar.**

-Por favor, ¿puedo ir?- le supliqué a Edward

-Bella, no se...- estaba dudoso, pero sabía que lo conseguiría.

-Vengaaaaa ¿por mi cumple?

-Pero Bella...

-Edward, no va a pasar nada. Va a venir mi hermana con nosotras. Dejalaa- se unió a mis súplicas Nicole, que se encontraba a mi lado; en el aparcamiento del colegio. Nos miró unos segundo alternando su mirada de Nicole a mí

-Vale-suspiró rendido. Soltamos un grito de alegría y nos abrazamos; mientras Edward nos miraba con una sonrisa.- PERO, tenéis que preguntárselo a Esme y Carlisle, para ver si ellos te dejan también.

-No te preocupes si hemos conseguido convencerte a tí, seguro que lo conseguiré con ellos- le dije muy contenta y segura de mi misma

-Bueno, Bella, mañana me dices la respuesta, que ya mi madre se está impacientando. Amiga, espero que lo consigas- se despidió de nosotros con un abrazo a cada uno, y se marchó al coche de su madre.

-¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro

Por el camino nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, y sutilmente, le iba dejando caer razones para que me dejara ir. Lo mas difícil lo había conseguido, el que me dejara Edward, ya que referente a mi protección era el mas sobre protector. Solo me quedaba convencer a Esme y Carlisle, y a los demás integrantes de la familia; ya que todas las decisiones las tomábamos juntos, incluida yo.

Llegamos a la casa y rápidamente fui a buscar a Esme por la casa, pero no estaba. La busqué en la sala, en la cocina, en su habitación (llamando antes, claro), en el jardín; pero ni rastro, así que busqué a Carlisle pero tampoco estaba. ¿Dónde diablos de habían metido?

-Alice- la llamé en un tono normal. Si estaba en la casa me oiría.

-¿si?- apareció delante mía con una sonrisa. ¡lo había visto! ¿cómo no me pude acordar? Si se lo pregunto a ella directamente sabré el veredicto mas fácil.

-¿Podré ir?- me limité a preguntar. Quería ir.

-¿Por qué no esperas a que vengan Esme y Carlisle?- se hizo la remolona

-No me los vas a decir- hice un puchero made in Alice

-No, señorita, lo siento, pero eso a mí no me vale. Recuerda que fui ya la que te lo enseñó.- como niña pataleé el suelo y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Van a a tardar mucho en venir?- se rió con su suave voz.

-No te preocupes llegarán sobre las 7- y se marchó. ¡¿Las 7?! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

Con un suspiro me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Y allí me encontré con Edward sentado en la butaca leyendo. Cuando entré, alzó la mirada y me sonrió de lado. Rápidamente me acerqué a él, mientras que Edward soltaba el libro y abría los brazos para acurrucarme en mi lugar feliz; y yo, por supuesto que lo hice.

Por la tarde hice los deberes con la ayuda de Edward, y tras eso nos dirigimos al piano para que tocara un poco. Me encantaba escucharlo tocar para mí. Pasaron las horas hasta que escuché como la puerta principal se abría. Ansiosa, me dirigí hacia ella y vi como entraban Esme y Carlisle de la mano.

-¡Hola, Bella!- me saludó Esme nada mas me vio, con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotros- repliqué ansiosa. Confundidos se miraron entre ellos, y después me sonrieron.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?-preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Podemos ir al salón? Me gustaría que estuviésemos todos

-Por supuesto, cielo. Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿es malo? ¿estás bién?- cambió el rostro Esme a uno preocupado.

-No, no me pasa nada. Solo es una petición que quiero haceros.

-Pues entonces vamos- dijo Carlisle.

Nos dirigimos al salón y, no me dio tiempo a llamar a los demás, porque ya estaban todos allí sentados en los sofares. Unos con caras sonrientes y otras confusas. Me senté al lado de Edward y esperé a que Esme y Carlisle se sentaran para empezar a hablar:

-Como sabéis la semana que viene será mi cumpleaños...

-Y haremos una gran fiesta- me cortó Alice. Suspiré con resignación. Había intentado por todos lo medio posibles hacer una fierta pequeña, como supuestamente, hubiera sido la del año pasado; pero Alice me lanzó una mirada, que me dio mucho miedo y no pude decirle que no.

-Bueno pues eso...que Nicole, para regalo de mi cumpleaños, me ha invitado, para ir junto con su hermana y su novio a su casa de la playa. Sería para ir este fin de semana, es decir, nos vamos el sábado y venimos el domingo. Iríamos a la playa, a visitar el pueblo donde estamos. Daríamos una vuelta por los alrededores. Y os llamaría todos lo días. Y hablaría con todos.- dijo todo del tirón, sin respirar.

-Bella, cielo, respira-me intentó calmar Esme. Le hice caso y cogí aire varias veces. Cuando mi respiración ya se hubo normalizado proseguí.

-Por eso quería deciros, o mejor dicho, preguntaros si podía ir. Edward ya me ha dejado- añadí rápidamente para tener mas posibilidad.

Miré a la familia. Los chicos se miraban unos a otros con una sonrisa. Me dejaban. Y por otro lado Calisle y Esme se miraban uno a otro, pero, para mi alegría, vi que Esme tenía una sonrisa. ¡Lo había conseguido!

Tras unos segundos en los que estuve dando saltitos en el asiento, entusiasmada; anunciaron:

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!

De un salto me tiré a sus brazos, que me acogieron con cariño.

-Bellita- me llamó una vocesilla, que en ese momento me parecía diabólica.

-D-dime- sabía que no me iba gustar lo que escuchara.

-¡Nos vamos de compras!-chilló. ¡Lo sabía! No puedo, o mejor dicho no _debo _ir para cuidar mi salud. Vamos, Bella inventate algo. Rápido.

-L-lo siento mucho, Alice. Deveras, me gustaría ir pero quedé con los chicos para jugar con ellos a la consola ¿verdad?-les pregunté ¡Genial! Ahora los chicos me apoyaría y podría salir ilusa de la catástrofe.

Vi como Edward iba a hablar...

_¡Edward cuanto te quiero!_

...pero Emmet se le adelantó

_¡NO!_

-No te preocupes, podemos dejarlo para otro día. Ve y diviértete con Alice- me sonrió inocentemente.

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Me había echo esto?! Pero...pero..

-Lo haremos encantadas. Bella ya no tienes ninguna escusa así que vámonos- canturreó. Me cogió de la manó y tiro de mí para llevarme a un lugar... uno donde me da pánico ir con Alice.

Estaba nerviosa. _Muy_ nerviosa, pero eso no quitaba el entusiasmo y la ganas de ir a la playa. No había dormido, desde que fui una Cullen mas, alejada de Edward, sin contar la vez que se quedó Nicole en casa, ya que al final dormí con él. Cada vez que tenía que irse de caza siempre lo hacía de día. Y si, por mala suerte se atrasaba y no llegaba hasta el día siguiente, me quedaba en la salita junto con la, o las personas que se quedaban en casa; ya que dormir sin Edward era misión imposible. Aunque ya lo había intentado varias veces, no podía. Siempre las pesadillas venían a mí, y a la media hora como mucho (según me contaban) tenían que despertarme. Así que, sí. Nunca había dormido lejos de Edward. Y tener que dormir con 60km entre nosotros me ponía_super nerviosa. _Pero me había echo la promesa de _intentar _hacerlo, y si veía que no podía, le había prometido (y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, lo haría igualmente) que lo llamaría. Y ya entonces vendría; porque también les había echo prometer _a todos _que no estaría detrás de mí, que ya los llamaría yo; y aunque me había costado bastante convencerlos al final lo había conseguido.

Al día siguiente de pedirle permiso a mi familia, le dije el resultado a mi amiga; que al enterarse saltó de alegría.

Lo que quedó de semana estuvimos terminando de arreglar la salida. Además de que Esme había llamado varias veces a Susan, la madre de Nicole.

La hermana de Nicole, Ally, tenía 20 años. Ella al igual que Nicole tenía el pelo castaños y los ojos marrones pero a diferencia de ella y su madre, su piel era mas oscura, que lo había heredado de su padre (según me habían dicho). Ella acaba de terminar de terminar, o le quedaba poco, una carrera de medicina.

Su novio se llamaba Adam, y lo conoció al llegar, cuando estudiaba; ya que el también estaba en medicina. Adam tenía 21 años y era el típico joven pijo; rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo desarrollado y en inviernos vestido con politos; pero cuando lo conocías, veías que era una persona muy simpática. Me caía muy bien.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Iba vestida de forma casual, aunque me había costado algún que otro reproche por parte de Alice. Una falda blanca (que aunque sonara extraño me gustaba) , una camiseta a rayas blanca y negras y unas sandalias blancas. El pelo que me llegaba por debajo de los hombros, lo tenía suelto.

Solté un suspiro y me dirigí hacia la salita. Ya pronto vedría Nicole, con su hermana y su novio para recogerme. Ya era las 12 pasadas. Se estaban retrasando ya, un poco.

En el salón, me senté junto a Emmet y Jasper que estaban jugando a la consola; mientras Alice veía una revista y Rose se pintaba las uñas.

-Bella, ¿quieres ju...?¡Maldición!- cortó lo que iba a decir, cuando vio como su personaje estaba perdiendo. Terminó el combate quedando como ganador Japer, causando que éste alzara los puños triunfante. -¡No valee! ¡Me había distraído con Bella!- se quejó como un niño chico

-Mi culpa no es que te hubieras puesto a charlar con Bella- Emmet soltó un suspiro frustrado. Reí.

-¿preparada?- me preguntó Rose con una sonrisa desde su asiento.

-Por supuesto, lista para la aventura-exclamé emocionada. Se rió conmigo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. De salto me bajé del sofá y mientras le abrían la puerta me fui despidiendo de los demás.

-Bella, nos vemos cuando vegas. Pasátelo muy bien- dijo Rose. Le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-La esperaré hasta que regrese, señorita- dijo en tono solenme Jasper, imitando su antigua vida. Sonreí y le dí también un fuerte abrazo con su correspondiente beso.

-No tardes mucho, que me tengo que cobrar la derrota de hoy ¿eh?- se burló Emmet. Le saqué la lengua, pero también le di su correspondiente beso y abrazo.

-Bellie no te preocupes te lo pasarás genial... Y cuando vuelva, iremos las chicas a escoger tu vestido para la fiesta- exclamó alegre Alice.

Aunque en mi interior suspiré resignada, le dije:

-Por supuesto Alice, cuando quieras -y le di su beso y abrazo. Esme y Carlisle no se encontraban ahora en casa, ya que se habían enterado de una conferencia muy importante en Nueva York, así que se marcharon ayer por la noche y fue ahí cuando me despedí de ellos hasta el domingo por la tarde. Ya en la puerta vi, a Ally hablar animadamente con Edward.

-¡Hola, Bella!- Ally era un poco mas efusiva que su hermana, a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos- Sentimos llegar tarde, pero mamá se puso a última hora hablar. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- asentí. Cogió las maletas que había en la entrada de la casa y se dirigió hacia el coche. Me quedé mirando a Edward unos segundos sin saber que decir, hasta que extendió los brazos hasta mi; y gustosamente me acerqué para que me alzara. Ya en sus brazos hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Te voy a echar mucho demenos-susurré

-Y yo a tí- me apretó mas a él.- Pero no te preocupes- siguó esta vez mas animado- cuando llegues te voy a estar en la puerta de la casa, para darte millones de besos- solté unas risas, mas animada

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto, siempre cumplo con lo que digo

Por supuesto que así era.

Le dí un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y, después con mi dedo gordo de la mano le quité el resto de la baba.

Le sonreí, igual que lo hacía el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y ya sí, me bajé y me fui hacia el coche; para ir rumbo a la playa.

Tras 1 hora de camino, en el cual estuvimos escuchando la radio, jugando a juegos o hablando; llegamos al pueblo, o casi cuidad de Charleston. A atravesamos casi todo el pueblo y ya a pie de playa llegamos a la casa. Era de dos plantas, y al igual que la cosa donde vivían, había montones de flores en la entrada. Aunque esta era bastante mas pequeña.

Entramos en ella y vi, que en la plata baja había un salón, la cocina y un pequeño cuartos de baño. Subiendo las escaleras estaban las habitaciones (para ser exactos, cuatros: una de Nicole, otra de Ally, otra de la madre y por último la de invitados, que era donde me iba a quedar)

Tras ver la casa me fui hacia la habitación donde iba a dormir. Entré vi que en que tenía las paredes color canela. A una esquina había cama solo con las sábanas (ya que hacía calor) de color azul oscuro. A su lado estaba una mesita de noche y enfrente un armario. Simple y acogedora.

Encantada me fui a la cama y me tiré en ella.

Bueno, no era tan cómoda como la mía; pero se estaba bien. Miré un punto fijo en el techo y me perdí en mis pensamientos. ¿qué estaría haciendo Edward? ¿Se estaría acordando de mi, como yo de él? ¿Y los demás? Aunque haya pasado solo 1 hora desde que nos separamos ya les echaba de menos.

Rápidamente aparté esos pensamientos. Había venido a disfrutar y no me iba a poner melodramática.

Con esa decisión me levanté de la cama, vi algo que me llamó la atención. Esta, al igual que las otras tres habitaciones, tenía un pequeño balcón de unos 2 metros como mucho. Me asomé y...

Wow. ¡Se podía ver el mar!

Un mar muy azul, en el que veía que se estaban bañando montones de personas en la playa que estaba ahí debajo. A lo lejos se veía como el agua del mar y el cielo azul se juntaba en una sola franja. Era inmenso y... ¡Mejor de lo que había soñado! ¡Estaba deseando ir!

A lo lejos podía el murmullo de muchas gentes hablando, el grito de lo niños jugando, el sonido de las olas al llegar a la orilla... Me recordaba a algo, pero no sabía a qué.

Miré hacia abajo y distinguí a montones de gente caminando de un lado para otro. Y, como había, a lo largo de la acera de mi piso, montones de puestos. Aquellos que se podían poner y quitar cuando uno quisiera.

-¿Bella?- me llamó, de repente, a mi espalda. No me había visto

-Estoy aquí- le dije mientras asomaba un poco la cabeza para que me viera y después volví a mi posición inicial.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Llevo un rato llamándote y no contestabas- me regañó. Se colocó a mi lado y miró hacia el donde estaba mirando yo, al frente.

-Esta vista es preciosa.

-¿Verdad que sí?- me sonrió- se lo he dicho montones de veces a mi hermana, pero ella dice que prefiera la montaña.

-¿Y entonces, por qué hemos venido?- pregunté confusa. No me gustaba que que por mi culpa Ally hubiera echo algo que no quería.

-Bueno, la idea fue mía. ¡No le des todo el mérito a ella!- exclamó ofendida (en broma)- Hace 2 semanas me dijiste que nunca habías ido a la playa y que te gustaría ir. Y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, cuando yo vengo todos lo veranos. Se me ocurrió la idea y se lo dije a mi madre y a mi hermana. Y, como además, venía tu cumpleaños mas posibilidades tenía.

-Amiga. Te adoro- la abracé fuertemente mientras que nos reíamos.

-Ya lo se. Soy la mejor

-¡Chicas, vamos!- nos llamó desde fuera Ally

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó de pronto Nicole- Como nos hemos puesto a hablar se me ha olvidado. Corre, cámbiate, nos vamos a la playa- me guiñó un ojo.

¡Al fin!

Salimos de la casa, llevándonos con nosotros una sombrilla, una mochila toallas y todas nuestras pertenencias; y una pequeña neverita. Nos dirigimos a la derecha y andamos varios metros (y varias casas) y ya, nos adentramos en un callejón estrecho, por el que se bajaba por una escaleras de piedras. Los último tres escalones los bajé de un salto y aparecimos en la calle, que se podía ver por mi balcón. Era mucho mas bonito visto desde aquí.

Sin intentar no perdernos, atravesamos la calle y ya por fín pude sentir bajos mis pies la arena de la playa. Esa arena blanquecina y fina.

De dos patadas me quité las chanclas y la sentí en primera mano. ¡Esto era genial! Miré a Nicole emocionada. Se empezó a reír junto con su hermana y su novio.

Ya cuando me pude tranquilizar, anduvimos un poco mas y nos paramos en un espacio, en el que no había nadie. Dejamos las cosas en el suelo y, mientras Adam colocaba la sombrilla; Nicole preguntó:

-¿Vamos a bañarnos?- rápidamente asentí y nos quitamos nuestros vestidos de veranos dejándonos en biquinis.

Después de decirle nuestro plan a Ally y a Adam, y que estos aceptaran; nos dirigimos al agua.

A pocos metros de ella me paré dudosa. Nicole hizo lo mismo

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó al sentir mi estado de ánimo.

-No estará fría ¿no?- no es que no estuviera acostumbrada al contacto gélido de mi familia, pero no era lo mismo.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- dijo una sonrisa. Fue muy tarde para saber sus intenciones. Con una mano me echó agua. ¡Estaba helada!

-Nicole- le regañé. Se empezó a reir.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en el agua, pero sí se que la mitad de este me encontraba indecisa si hacerlo; hasta que una Nicole, harta; me cogió del antebrazo y me tiró al agua sin ningún remordimiento. A partir de ahí, y ya acostumbrada al agua nos pusimos a jugar. A la media hora una pelota de plástico le dio en la cabeza a Nicole, pero no le hizo daño.

Habían sido dos hermanos de nuestra edad mas o menos. Le pidieron perdón y mi amiga les respondió que no pasaba nada.

Nos invitaron a a jugar con ellos y nosotros aceptamos encantadas. Varias veces se nos escapaba la pelota, e incluso se nos fue un poco hacia dentro, pero rápidamente uno de los chicos la pudo coger.

Al rato escuchamos el grito de Ally llamándonos. Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos salimos del llegamos sentí como mi pie estaba llenada de arena.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Nicole mientras me pasaba la toalla y cogía otra para ella.

-¿No tenéis hambre?

Ahora que lo decía, me estaba empezando a entrar hambre.

De la mochila cogió varios bocadillos y nos pusimos a comer.

Tras eso, después de echarnos la crema solar; nos dispusimos a hacer un castillo de arena, pero me parecía que mas que un catillo era una montaña, y lo único que hacía que se pareciera a eso era un foso que habíamos hecho a su alrededor.

Tras estar toda la tarde en la playa jugando y riéndonos nos fuimos hacia la casa.

-Chicas vamos a ducharnos, que esta noche vamos a salir a comer fuera ¿os apetece?

-¡Claro!- exclamamos ambas.

Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y me duché la primera en el baño de Nicole. Ya limpia u aseada me vestí con un pantalón corto vaquero, una camiseta morada, y unas zapatilla blancas.

Me estaba peinando cuando el móvil, que me habían dejado mi familia, empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?- lo cogí

-¡Hola, Bella!- exclamaron una serie de voces. Rápidamente las distinguí como mis hermanos

-¿Qué tal chicos?- me reí

-Estamos aburridos- dijo Alice

-Bellita, te echamos de menos- gritó por detrás Emmet. Volví a reírme mas fuerte.

-Yo también lo hago- les confesé.

-Bueno ¿que tal? ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando por allí?- preguntó Rose.

-Me lo estoy pasando genial. Me encanta la playa. Además nos pusimos a jugar con unos niños- les conté

-¿niños?- preguntaron a coro mis hermanos tensos. Ahí estaban mis hermanos sobreprotectores

-Emm, Jazz, eran de mi edad. No os preocupéis.- les tranquilicé con voz seria; pero la sonrisa seguía en mis labios.

-Bella nosotros solo te decimos que no quieres tan pronto un cuñado.-se excusó Japer y Emmet lo secundó. Yo por mi parte me había ruborizado

-¡Chicos dejadla ya!- saltó en mi defensa Rose

-Si, no os preocupéis lo cuñados vendrán cuando sea mas mayor- la ayudó Alice

-¡Por favor, ¿podéis dejar de hablar de eso?!- exclamé sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Chicos, dejadla en paz- escuché, entonces la voz que tanto me gusta.

-¡Edward!- creía que no estaba

-Hola, princesa- saludó mientras de reía

-Edward, didles algo

-No te preocupes los he echado de aquí...Así que chicos ¿eh?- dijo en tono pillo, pero sentí algo de tensión._ Serán imaginaciones mías_

_-_¡Edward! ¡Vale ya! -le dije enfadada. Se echó a reír

-Vale, vale.

Ya sí, seguimos hablando unos minutos mas, hasta que Nicole entró en la habitación para avisarme que nos íbamos. Le asentí para que supiera que había entendido ya que me lo dijo en forma de gesto y se marchó.

-Edward me tengo ir- dije triste.

-oh! Bueno pues pásalo bien. Mañana hablamos- se despidió

El no poder verlo, e incluso hablar, con él hasta mañana, teniendo como significado que iba a estar toda la noche sola; me hacía me hacía sentir insegura e intranquila, pero me había hecho la promesa de_ intentarlo_, y eso es lo que haría.

Con un suspiro bajé las escaleras y los encontré en le umbral.

Ya era de noche. Me encontraba ya con el pijama, en la cama e un intento de dormir. Pero no podía. Sentía que era imposible.

Ya llevaba por lo menos una hora desde que se acostaron, habiendo estado antes viendo una película los cuatro, después de haber llegado de la cena.

Ally y Adam nos llevaron a una pizzería en el centro del pueblo. Siendo, de casualidad, el establecimiento de los padres de los niños que jugamos en la playa. Allí ya le preguntamos sus nombres y nos dijeron que se llamaban Dylan y Josh Sproud.

Allí la comida era buenísima.

Cuando terminamos, como era un poco temprano, los gemelos nos dijeron, que unas calles mas abajo había una pequeña feria con varias atracciones.

Allí nos montamos en varios cacharros, entre ellos, uno en el cual me montó hace unos meses cuando mi familia me llevó a una feria parecida. Esta se llamaba la "olla" y era como una plataforma donde te montabas y tu intentabas mantenerte de pie para que no te tirara.

El día de hoy había sido genial.

Había gastado un montón de energía, pero aquí sigo yo, sin poder dormir.

Di, por décima vez una vuelta a la cama.

Había algo, que no sabía como explicar, que no me dejaba tranquila desde que llegué a la casa. Era que no podía dormir sin tener a Edward a mi lado, pero había algo mas, y por mas que me estrujaba la cabeza no podía adivinar que era.

Con un suspiro me bajé de la cama y me dirigí a la mesita de noche. Cogí el móvil y lo encendí para que se iluminara la pantalla

12:30

Tenía que hacer si no quería ser mañana una zombi con el sueño.

Me dirigí hacia la mini-terraza, la abrí y el sonido de las olas y el olor de la sal me inundó por completo causando me relajara un _poco. _

Miré la pantalla indecisa.

_Solo será para escuchar su voz, _me dije

Con esa decisión marqué el número que me sabía de memoria; y mientras veía hipnotizada el mar, escuché los pitidos de la llamada.

No se escuchó no tres cuando lo cogió

-Princesa-susurró. Fue escucharlo y todo malestar de marchó, salvo algo que se quedó en mi corazón y no se marchaba; pero no le hice caso, lo ignoré.

-Hola

-No puedes dormir- no lo preguntó -¿Quiéres que te cuente un cuento?- la verdad prefería que me cantara, pero también estaba bien.

-¿Te sabes la Bella y la Bestia?- le pregunté en broma

-Para no saberla. Antes la veías todos los días

-Es que es mi favorita

-¿Por qué será?

-Porque a Bella le da igual como es la Bestia por fuera. Ella puede llega a conocerlo por dentro y ve a una gran persona.- se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

-Pero la Bestia...

-Edward por favor no volvamos a discutir ora vez por lo mismo

-Esta bien...¿Entonces un cuento?

-Si- le dí una última mirada al mar antes de volver a acostarme en la cama. Coloqué el móvil a mi lado de la almohada y dejé que la suave voz me inundara por completo. Haciendo que el sueño que tanto me había costado coger, sola; me rodeara estando en la sintiendo a Edward a mi lado.

Momentos antes de dormirme me sentí tranquila y liberadad, pero había algo. Eso horrible sensación en el corazón no se había ido.

Nos encontrábamos en la calle que había debajo de la casa, donde ayer via tanta gente; al igual que hoy.

Esta mañana nos habíamos levantado temprano, y para no estar hoy todo el día en la playa (cosa que yo quería) habíamos decidido visitar esto, llamado Paseo Marítimo. Habíamos bajado a media mañana y ya estaba empezando a tener calor; y eso que tenía una vestido veraniego blanco y las chanclas, teniendo debajo en biquini para poder darme un chapuzón antes de irnos a comer.

Había montones de puesto y en cada uno muchísimas cosas bonitas. Nicole y yo parecíamos una locas yendo de puesto en puesto gritando cada vez que veíamos algo que nos gustaba. No podíamos comprar todo lo que queríamos, pero Ally nos dijo que podíamos elegir una cosas que nos gustaría y lo compraría. Estábamos indecisas pero al final nos decidimos con unas pulseras con nuestros nombres puestos. Aunque tardamos un poquito ya el mío lo tenía que hacer. Pero no nos las pusimos, si no que nos las intercambiando, teniendo yo la suya y ella la mía como símbolo de nuestra amistad.

Se había echo tarde así que nos decidimos por ir a un chiringuito a comer. Nos estábamos dirigiendo hacía allí todavía por el paseo, cuando algo me llamó la atención.

Era un hombre que podría tener unos cincuenta años. Su pelo y su barba ya estaba bastante poblada de canas. Pero lo que _mas_ me llamó la atención lo que había en el suelo delante de él. Era una caja de madera en el que colgaba un cartel que ponía "se regala"

Con curiosidad me acerqué y vi que eran tres cachorros. ¡Erán monísimos! Había uno de color negro, uno canela y otro color cobrizo jugando a intentar tirarse. Eran precioso, pero el que mas me llamó la atención fue el cobrizo

-¿Quiéres llevarte uno, pequeña?- me preguntó entonces de manera amable el señor. Eso me sobresaltó, pero miré dudosa. No sabía si me dejarían, tener una mascota aunque yo siempre había deseado una.

Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto cuando el cachorro de pelo cobrizo levantó la mirada y me miró. En ese momento sentí como si fuera parte de mi familia, y a la familia no se le deja abandonada.

-Si, pero ¿no hay que pagar?

-No te preocupes- se sonrió, haciendo marcar mas sus arrugas de los ojos- lo que pasa que mi perra ha los ha tenido, pero no podemos quedárnoslos. Así que...¿Cuál eliges?

Rápidamente pero con cuidado, cogí al cobrizo y lo llevé a mi pecho. Este, que hasta hace un momento esta intranquilo, se tranquilizó quedándose en mis brazos.

-Vaya, has escogido a la hembra. Buena elección. Y jovencita ¿cómo piensas llamarla?- le acaricié el pelaje mientras pensaba. Pasaron varios segundo cuando contesté segura.

-Leah. La llamaré Leah.

-Pues ahora tienes que cuidarla muy bien ¿vale?

-Por supuesto

-Bella, hija aquí estás creíamos que te habías perdido- dijo, de pronto, una voz a mis espalda. Una voz que me sonaba y no quería escuchar.

Lentamente (y con miedo) me di la vuelta y los vi

-Madre...Padre...

**jejejejejejeje VOLVIIIIII!**

**He tardado bastante pero como veréis el cap es mas lago de lo inusual, queriendo ya que para el prox cap tendrá que hablar con estas ****_personas_**** y con los Cullen sobre ellos así que como el cap va de eso****_ solo_**** lo será mas corta y como compensación este es mas larguito =D**

**Bueno qué tal os gustó? La reacción que tiene Bella con la playa el principio es la que tengo yo cada verano ( no tan exagerado, claro). Soy una chica de costa aunque viva en el interior.**

**Millones de gracias a los reviews que me mandáis. Son la energía que necesito para escribir**

**Y por supuesto Infinitas de gracias a todas mi seguidoras, con nombre o anónimas. Os amo a todas:**

**-Diana -Misumi Hyuuga -kathyms13 -PAOLITHA12 -brujcullen -SilviaSony -tefi98 -eddiellove -gesykag -isa Kathe -Debii Hale -TattusC13 -FloR KelleR -isa28 -kmi -Gaby Rivera -namy33-casiepl -ang -SolitariaCullen -satorichiva -mar -kimilavel -Nadiia16 MUCHA GRACIAS A TOD S POR VUESTRO APOYO *si falta alguna avisadme***

**PD: A todas la lectoras que me mandan un correo diciendo sobre que mi personaje de Bella que es muy madura para su edad. Pero nos os preocupeis no me ofende. Lo que pasa que este es mi primer fics y no sé como conseguirlo. así que para las lectoras que no les gusta, que no siguan leyendo. Lo siento. No soy tan buena escritora (ya me gustaría a mi ¬¬) No diré nada. Eso si las que se van que sepa que la época en la que Bella es chica ya pronto va a acabar.**

**Ahora sí. Me despidos de todas hasta el prox cap. Os amos a tod s!**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son de mi invención si no de la excenlentísima Stephanie Meyer (Amy: Yo quiero a mi Edward!). Solo los utilizo por diversión y también para tener una escusa para mi misma (a mi madre no le vale) para extudiar.**

-Hija, ¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado de piedra- preguntó en tono "preocupado", Renée.  
Tenía razón me había quedado en el sitio si poder moverme, mientras millones de pensamientos pasaban a travez de mi mente.  
¿Qué...?  
inconscientemente apreté mas a Leah (N/A: si queréis haceros una idea de como me la imagino yo, para mi es un boyero de berna. Buscadlo en google) hacía mí.  
-Sentimos mucho, las molestias que les ha causado mi hija- se disculpó, el que se hacía llamar mi padre, con el señor.  
-¡Oh! No se preocupe. Al revés gracias a ella por la cacho...por Leah- me sonrió cálidamente, pero no se la devolvía. No podía  
Sentí la mirada de Charlie en mí traspasá ía irme y alejarme de ellos; pero simplemente, en ese momento, no sabía como.  
-Ven, vámonos a casa- (¿casa?) hizo el amago de coger mi mano, Renée; pero me aparté uns pasos.  
No me dio tiempo a nada mas. Dos manos se colocaron en mis hombros, impidiendo que me marchara. Rápidamente alcé la mirada y me topé con el rostro de Charlie mirándome con una sonrisa pero en su mirada pude distinguír un chispazo de furia. Esa que tanto temor me provocó hace meses.  
-Vamos, ¿no?- dijo en un tono "agradable"  
Lo miré durante unos segundo escasos, pero fue suficiente para poder distinguir parte de sus intenciones.  
Me querían llevar.  
Sin perder tiempo, giré mi cara hacia el señor, para pedirle ayuda; pero ya estaba ocupado, con otras personas.  
_Estaba sola. Volvía a estar con ellos._

Sabía que estaba andando, lo sentí; pero nada mas, ya que mi mente se había desconectado.  
¿Otra vez volvería a ser la antigua Bella? ¿Otra vez tendría esa vida monótona? ¿Otra vez habría sufrimiento? ¿Ahora que había tocado la felicidad con las manos me la arrebataría de mis manos? ¿Otra vez habría sufrimiento? ¿Ya no sonreiría? ¿Ya no vería de nuevo a Nicole? ¿Me alejarían de los Cullen?...  
¡Edward!  
¡Por supuesto! Tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar. EL vendrá a por mí, porque Alice lo verá. Sabrá que me pasa y me salvará.  
_Solo tengo que esperar_  
-Maldita niña- masculló alguien a mis espaldad- si no fuera porque la quieren viva, la tiraría por un barranco  
El odio que destilaba esas palabras me hacía temblar.  
-¡No te pares!- me gritó otra voz, y supe que se dirigía a mí, porque iba a acompañada por una cachetada.  
Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que me había parado.  
La mejilla derecha me dolía y sentía como las lágrimas se volvían a acumular para salir; pero no iba a llorar, sería _peor_.  
Leah se empezó a remover en mis brazos mientras gimoteaba.  
Sentí como alguien me estiraba de ella para quitármela, y ahí fue cuando me desperté totalmente.  
-¡No, suelta! -chillé. Pasaron unos segundos, pero al final la soltaron; e inmediatamente escondí su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.  
-No hagáis ruido o se darán cuenta- susurró Renée a Charlie pero adiviné que su preocupación no era causada por mí.  
-Mira, niñata. Como ese perrucho tuyo se le ocurra hacer algo que pueda delatarnos; te lo arranco de las mano y lo tiro a la carretera- juró con enfado.  
Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante esa perspectiva, mientras tensaba los brazos que sujetaban a Leah.  
-¿Qué queréis de mí?- les encaré nerviosa. Charlie se rió secamente.  
-Nosotros nos queremos nada de ti, Isabella- me dolió escuchar el desprecio con el dijo con el que dijo mi nombre.  
-¡¿Entonces?! ¡Si no me queréis dejadme en paz! ¡Se que odiaís y yo no quiero estar con ustedes! Dejadme marchar- sollocé  
-No somos nosotros los que queremos quedarnos contigo, creeme- escupió Renée. No quería que lo supieran, pero me dolía sus palabras- total nadie quiere estar contigo.  
-No...eso es mentira...¡Yo tengo una familia!- le eché en cara.  
Las personas que se encontraban delante me mía, me habían dejado. Cuando me marché, ellos no se preocuparon por mí. Ellos me habían olvidado. Me iban a dejar en paz...¿verdad?  
Ahora yo tenía una familia que me amaba, al igual que yo a ella.  
_Edward..._  
-¿Quién? ¿Los Cullen?- me tensé a escuchar el nombre. ¿Cómo sabía? ¡No lo había dicho!  
-¿Cómo...?  
-Aunque no creas, eres una pieza muy importante para nuestros señores. Y por eso te vendrás con nosotros- dijo Renée mientras me agarraba del brazo, acusándome daño  
_¿Sus señores?_  
-¡Suéltame! ¡No pienso irme con ustedes!- grité mientras me sacudía para que me soltara.  
Agradecí que su mano dejara de hacer fuerza pero inmediatamente me retracté. El que me hubieran cogido ahora del pelo era mucho peor.  
-Silencio- susurró, Charlie, entre dientes; con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío- No vuelvas gritar si no quieres que la cosa vaya a peor.  
Mientras hablaba pude oler su aliento: Tabaco.  
Asentí, con el cuerpo temblando, mientras Leah empezaba a gimotear otra vez. Para que no le ocurriera nada, la intenté tranquilizar acariciándole la espalda.  
_Tranquila. Edward vendrá pronto._  
-Así me gusta- sonrió complacido.  
-Jovencita, estás muy revolucionada. Tu estancia con los Cullen no te ha sentado nada bien. Me parece que tendremos que volver a domesticarte.  
No sé en que momento pasó, pero ahora no tenía remedio. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos, al igual que notables sollozos salían de mi garganta.  
-Déjenme libre, por favor. No me hagáis esto- rogé desesperada. Alguno de los dos, soltó un suspiro exasperado; pero no pude distinguir quien, ya que las lágrimas me impedían la visión.  
-Isabella, no quiero perder la paciencia ¡Vámonos!  
_Edward vendrá a salvarme._  
-Isabella...-en su voz se distinguía furia y odio...¿Por qué?  
_Solo tengo que darle tiempo._  
-Os lo suplico; si me dejáis, no diré nada- jugué mi última carta.  
Prefería mil veces ocultarles eso, a tener que separarme de ellos.  
Esperaba un golpe, un suspiro, un insulto, que me estiraran del pelo; esperaba eso, pero no que se riéran.  
-¿De verdad crees que eso te servirá de algo?- se burló Renée.  
-Isabella, tú todavía eres muy pequeña. Eso nos nos sirve- sonrió Charlie sarcásticamente. De pronto se puso serio y me dio mas miedo. - Aunque si quieres jugar a eso, nosotros también lo haremos. Tu eliges, o te vienes con nosotros por la buenas, cosa que yo preferiría. No me malinterpretes, eso será lo mas fácil. No me gusta dar rodeos. Y como segunda opción, la cual no te recomiendo; es: tú te escapas, vas cn tu familia y cuando te sientas segura; llegamos nosotros y aniquilamos a tu familia. La decisión está en tus manos.  
¿Matar a mi familia?  
No, a ellos nos les puede pasar nada...  
-¡Dejad a mi familia en paz!- exclamé.  
-Isabella, nosotros tenemos medios para ir tras tu familia y matarlos. Sabes que no miento. Así que si no quieres que les pase nada, te vendrás con nosotros- por su tono, se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
¿Esa era mi única salida?  
¿Todos los sueños que tengo, o mejor dicho tenía; iban a ser eso, solo un agradable sueño?  
¿Ya no habrá mas tardes con los chicos jugando con la consola o tardes con la chicas yendo de compras (cosa que prefería mil veces)? ¿Ya no habría mas tardes con Esme, en las que haríamos ricas tartas de chocolate, que después de haber obligado a Emmmet y Jasper a comer; me las terminaría yo solita? ¿Ya no habría mas tardes delante del piano con Edward, simplemente escuchándolo tocas; o incluso intentándolo yo (cosa que no recomiendo para la salud)? ¿Ya no habría mas tardes en la biblioteca junto con Carlisle, aprendiendo cosas nuevas? ¿Ya no habría mas tardes con Jasper, escuchando historias sobre la guerra o jugando a la princesa y el vaquero? ¿O con el entusiasmo de Alice? ¿O Emmet?  
¿Ya no habría nada de eso?  
Me dolía igual que si me arrancaran la mitad de mi alma.  
_Edward..._  
De pronto, una imagen se plantó en mi mente; horrorizándome  
Todos los miembros de mi familia tirados en el suelo, sin cabezas, sin vidas...  
¡No!  
No podía dejar que pasara eso.  
-Dinos ¿Qué elijes? - los miré durante unos segundos. Me fijé en Leah y los volví a mirar  
_Edward..._  
-Isabella...  
_...Lo siento_  
-No les hagáis daño- fue lo único que dije.  
-Estupendo- sonrieron, ambos, satisfechos.

Por un lado, escuchaba sus gritos llamándome, entre toda la masa de gente. Y por otro lado estaban sus pasos siguiendome.  
-¡Bella, ahí estas!- exclamó Nicole cuando me divisó. Se acercó rápidamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la carga que tenía en las manos, se paró confusa- ¿Pero quién es este pequeñín?- le acarició la cabeza.  
Leah ladró contenta al ver a alguien comportarse cariñosamente.  
-Nicole, esta es Leah, una nueva amiga. Leah, esta es Nicole, mi mejor amiga- las presenté, causando que me olvidara por unos momento de todo.  
-¡Oh! Perdón. Entonces pequeñina, pero no me cambies de tema ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos muy preocupados .  
Y otra vez a la realidad.  
-Yo...  
-¡Bella, dios!- gritó alguien cortándome. Miré a mi alrededor y vi, entre la multitud, es rostro, con una expresión de alivio; de Ally. Vino rápidamente a mi lado y me abrazó, causando que Leah se removiera en mis brazos al estar en medio.  
-¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó, ya un poco mas calmada; con sus manos acunandome al rostro.  
-Lo sentimos mucho, ha sido culpa nuestra- dijo a una voz a mi espada. Ally se sobresaltó al escucharlos, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos.  
-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?  
-Somos los tíos de Isabella. Yo soy Renée y él es Charlie, mi marido. Encantados- se adelantó Renée para darle la mano.  
-Igualemente. Yo soy Ally; él es mi novio Adam y ella, mi hermana pequeña Nicole.  
-Queremos disculparnospor haberos preocupados. Lo que ocurre que ha sido una sorpresa verla aquí. Nosotros somos de Europa y pocas veces podemos venir. Isabella es nuestra única sobrina , así que no hemos podido contenernos.  
-No se preocupen, entonces- les tranquilizó Adam  
-Según nos ha contado nuestra sobrina, han venido como regalo de su cumpleaños¿no?  
¿Cómo...? Si yo no les había dicho nada.  
-Si, si  
-Ya se que sonará egoísta pero lo que ocurre que somos una personas de escasos recursos económicos y pocas veces nos podemos permitir el poder viajar a verla. Así que queríamos preguntaros si no sería mucha molestia llevarnos a Isabella y poder pasar con ella el tiempo que estemos aquí.  
Cuando terminó de decir eso Renée; Nicole, me miró confundida.  
-Pues...yo...no sé...  
Mi turno.  
Antes de hablar, cogí aire por mil pulmones y lo expulsé lentamente; para así no me fallara la voz. Tenía que sonar entusiasmada  
-Por favor, Ally. He llamado a mis hermanos y me han dejado. ¿puedo ir? ¿siiiii...?- intenté sonar convincente, lo juro. Pero sentí como mi voz fallaba en algunos puntos y mis ojos se volvían a humedecer.  
Pero al parecer lo no había salido tan mal. Me habían creído, ya que Nicole se apartó de mí como si tuviera un resorte.  
¡No!  
Dios, ¿qué he hecho? Ahora creerá que no quiero estar con ella. Ahora me odiará por hacerlo el día de mi regalo.  
Bueno, prefería que cuando me marchara estuviera enfadada conmigo, así no sufriría...¿verdad?  
-Bueno si es así, entonces nos hay problemas- respondió Ally, un tanto insegura  
Tenía que convencerla.  
-¡Bien! ¡Muchas gracias!-exclamé aunque en realidad tuviera ganas de llorar.  
-Estamos muy agradecidos. Pero también queríamos...Bueno da igual, sería ya super-egoísta de nuestra parte.  
-Oh, no se preocupe ¿Qué necesitan ahora?  
-¿Sería mucho pedir, el que nos puedan llevar a casa y así recoger sus cosas?  
-No, por supuesto que no. Vamos.  
Anduvimos el recorrido hasta la casa en un incómodo silencio en el que sentí como me iba distanciando física y emocionalmente de Nicole. No quería.  
Tenía ganas de llorar, bueno primero quería gritar. Gritar que todo esto era una falsa, que yo no deseaba irme con estos señores; pero hay veces en las que uno no puede hacer lo que quiere por miedo a lo que le puede ocurrir a personas para muy importante.  
Por _eso_, me quedé callada. Por _eso_, estoy aquí con esto, mostrando algo que no sentía.  
Por _eso_ mis seres queridos se iban a salvar.

Llegamos a la casa, mientras Adam subía por las cosas nos quedamos en el umbral.  
Sentía la mira de Nicole en mí, pero yo no podía sostenerla. No _tenía_ fuerzas.  
Todo esto era culpa mía. Me odiaba a mi misma por hacerle esto.  
Adam bajó y seguíamos sin decir nada. Le tendió a Charlie la maleta, y éste la tomó sin decir nada.  
-Bueno, pues nos vamos. Di adiós Isabella- se despidió Renée y echó a andar.  
Si levantar la mirada, dije un tímido y triste "adiós".  
_Hasta siempre amiga._  
Sin perder tiempo, fui tras la mujer.  
Tenía que marcharme rápido si no quería que me vieran llorar.  
Lo último que escuché antes de salir por la puerta fue, como gritaba mi nombre.

Ya en la calle, con lágrimas cayendo; escuché como Leah gimoteaba. Con miedo, la intenté callar, pero me di cuenta que lo hacía mirando una carnicería.  
¡Por supuesto! ¡Tenía hambre! Me golpeé mentalmente por mi descuido.  
Con la certeza se que me iban a ignorar, les pedí un poco de comida y agua. Para mi sorpresa y alegría, su reacción fue otra; se miraron uno a otro durante unos segundo; y Charlie enfadado se dirigió a una tienda.  
Ya cuando Leah hubo comido y bebido, no llevaron a un coche negro.  
Ellos se sentaron en la parte delantera, dejándonos los asientos traseros para nosotras. Me senté en un asiento al lado de la ventana y dejé a Leah a mi lado, pero ésta rápidamente se acercó a mí y se apoyó en mi regazo. No se alejaba de mí. No querían que separaran.  
_Yo tampoco_, pensé mientras la acariciaba  
Por la ventana veía pasar edificios. Y en las calles montones de gente. Personas _felices_.  
Una parte de mí se resistía. Podía aguantar. Pero la mayor parte ganó la batalla. No podía mas  
_¿Cómo iba a poder ser capaz de soportarlo?_, pensé en mi interior.  
_¿Por qué a mí?_  
Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin contemplaciones al igual que lo sollozos escapaban de mi garganta.  
En ese momento, sentí como un peso me aplastaba. Quería quitarlo, pero mis fuerzas me habían abandonado. Ese peso me hacían daño, pero no físicamente; si no que sentía como me desgarraban por dentro al pensar lo que ocurriría en una escasa hora.  
Intentando dejar de sentir dolor, me recosté en el cálido y blando asiento; para dejarme llevar.  
_Prefiero los firmes y fríos brazos de Edward_, fue mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme.

El sonido de la bocina de un coche me despertó; seguido por un maldición. Aturdida miré a mi alrededor y toda la realidad cayó sobre mí como un valde de agua fría.  
Me encontraba en el coche negro son Leah, que estaba jugando con el lazo de mi vestido veraniego.  
Por la ventana se podía ver el bosque.  
Y a a lo lejos, aunque débilmente, se escuchaba el sonido de el correr de las aguas de un río.  
_El río._  
Todo se me vino encima. Todo lo que había intentado alejar por este tiempo, mi inundó.  
¿Cómo iba a poder marcharme de allí sin poder decirle la verdad?  
Actuando. Actuar al igual que lo hacía cuando antes vivía con ellos.  
Entonces, a lo lejos divisé un destello de un cristal con la luz del sol.  
Llegamos...  
_Dios, ayúdame._  
Con forme nos íbamos acercando podía ir distinguiendo mas la casa. Paró enfrente de ésta y lo _ví._  
Estaba en la escalera de la entrada, mirando entre confundido y preocupado.  
_No te preocupes, cuando llegues te voy a estar en la puerta de la casa, para darte millones de besos_  
Respiré hondo varias veces para tranquizarme. Y ya sí, abrí la puerta.  
-¡Edward!- grité corriendo hacia él. Fue el verme, y todo su malestar se marchó; cambiándose por una sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Llegué a su altura y me tiré a sus brazos y estos, como siempre, me acogieron con cariño y ternura. Escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de sus cuello. Inspiré fuertemente y su aroma me impregnó por completo, transmitiendome paz. Sonreí  
_Edward..._  
-Hola, princesa- se rió  
Me enderecé en sus brazos y le saqué la lengua, causando que se riera mas fuerte.  
-¡Bells!- exclamaron a coro tres voces. Miré hacia la casa y en la puerta vi a Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jasper  
-Hola, chicos- le sonreí. Me bajé de Edward y les fui dando a cada uno su correspondiente abrazo.  
-¿Y Esme y Carlisle?- pregunté ya que no les veía por ninguna parte. Estaban aquí...¿no?  
-Estamos aquí- salieron de la casa. Les saludé igual que a los otros y fui otra vez con Edward.  
Abracé su cintura y me apoyé en él. Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban mientras con una mano me acariciaba el pelo.  
_Esto es cielo_  
Vi, como Esme hacía el amago de hablar; cuando escuché las puerta de un coche abrirse.  
Los Cullen se tensaron y se giraron en dirección a los visitantes; quedando yo en medio, con Edward todavía agarrandome, pero esta vez para_ protegerme._  
-Señores ¿se puede saber el motivo de su visita? No recuerdo haberlos visto- preguntó en un tono formal Carlisle, ejerciendo de patriarca de la familia.  
-No disculpamos el haber venido si avisar- dio por respuesta Charlie.  
Fue escuchar su voz y un estremecimiento me recorrió entera. Edward me apretó mas hacia él.  
¡No! ¡Esto estaba mal!  
Con mucho esfuerzo, me separé de Edward; causando que me mirara confundido y asombrado. Bajé la cabeza incapaz de sostener su mirada. Si no puedo con ésto ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de soportar cuando les digo que me marcho?  
No lo sabía.  
-¡Cariño, que maleducado eres! No nos has presentado. Desculparlo. Yo soy Renée y él es Charlie. Somos tío de Isabella- todos a mi alrededor se tensaron- Y sobre el motivo que hemos venido- ¡NO!- ha sido por ella. Recientemente hemos sabido de la muerte de mi hermana y su marido. Así que, para no dejar sola a la niña tan chica, hemos decidido llevarnos a Isabella con nosotros a vivir.  
Y lo dijo.  
Sentí la mirada de toda la familia posada en mí. Con mucho valor alcé la cabeza y los miré.  
Error.  
Pude distinguir en su mirada todo tipo de sentimientos: confusión, tristeza, enfado, dolor...  
¿Cómo era capaz de hacerles (hacerme) esto?  
Si no me marchaba lejos empezaría a llora y lo diría todo.  
_Tenía_ que irme.  
Volví a bajar la mirada escondiendo mi rostro con el pelo, sintiendo como un lágrima corría por mi rostro, seguida por otra, y otra, y otra...  
-¡¿Ustedes que derecho tienen para decir eso?!- exclamó furiosa Rose.  
_Rose_  
-Rose...- intentó tranquilizar Emmet. En su tono siempre alegre y risueño, distinguir tristeza.  
_Emmet_  
-¡Ni Rose, ni nada! ¡¿De verdad se creen con derechos de, que tras un año, pueden venir a por Bella y llevársela como si nada?!  
-Rose...-susurró Esme entrecortadamente.  
-Rosalie, basta ya- advirtió Carlisle en un tono serio, que no admitía queja.  
-Pero Carlise  
-Señorita Rosalie, ¿es así?...- le cortó Renée en un tono tranquilo pero firme- nosotros vivimos en Europa, y por desgracia mi hermana y yo estábamos bastantes distanciadas. El enterarnos de esta noticia no ha sido motivo de alegría, si no todo lo contrario; y su a eso le sumamos el enterarnos que nuestra sobrina estaba sola, ha sido mucho peor. Espero que lo comprenda. Y si desea que le responda a su pregunta, lo haré encantada. Nos creemos con el derecho de venir a por ella porque somos su familia biológica. No como ustedes- terminó de decir con arrogancia.  
Eso hizo cayar a Rose.  
¡Mardición!_ Tenía_ que cayarme  
En estos momentos desearía ser sorda ya que podía escuchar los sollozos de Esme, Alice y Rose.  
Eran como puñaladas en mi corazón.  
-Señores, ¿por qué no mejor entramos y hablamos esto mas calmados- intentó razonar Carlisle.  
-Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo. Nuestro avión sale en una hora y media. Y como veo que esto se puede alargar, hagamos una cosa; que o elija Isabella- propuso Renée

¡¿Qué?! Alcé la mirada hacia ella. Sonreía con suficiencia.  
No, no, no, no...¿Había escuhado bien? ¿Me habían preguntado eso tan abiertamente?  
¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO!  
No puedo decirles eso así...¿verdad?  
Sentí como los Cullen se relajaban.  
Sabían que me iba a quedar con ellos.  
¡Maldita sea! No puedo.  
¿Cómo iba a poder decirles que no, que me iba; cuando lo que mas deseaba era quedarme con ellos?  
_¡¿Cómo?!_  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve en silencio; pero poco a poco, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en los ojos de Renée pude ir distinguiendo furia y lo recordé:  
_Isabella, nosotros tenemos medios para ir tras tu familia y matarlos..._  
¡NO!  
Busqué por todo mi cuerpo y encontré algo de firmeza para ir corriendo y dirigirme hacia mis tíos. Me coloqué a su lado y levanté la mirada.  
Doblemente error.  
Todos me miraban con incredulidad y tristeza.  
_Los había dejado._  
Sollozos empezaron a salir de mi garganta.  
_No puedo mas_  
-Bella...  
Miré a todos uno a uno, hasta que me paré en _él._  
Me estaba mirando pero al contrario que siempre; esa mirada estaba vacía, sin sentimientos.  
¡¿Qué había hecho?!  
-Bueno pues como ella ya ha decidido, será mejor que subamos a por sus cosas o si no, no llegaremos- dijo alegremente Renée.  
No sé que mas pasó, yo me encontraba mirando a Edward. No podía apartar la mirada de él.  
_¿Cómo podías hacerle daño a la persona mas importante de tu vida?_  
El verlo así me hacía daño. Era como si millones de agujas me pincharan a la vez en mi corazón y después se retorcieran. El dolor era insoportable.  
-Bella, por qué...-me sacó de mi ensoñación Alice.  
Aparté la mirada y me fijé en los demás. Renée, Charlie y Carlise se habian ido. Cogí aire varias veces antes de hablar.  
-Chicos, yo...lo siento muchísimo. Vosotros habéis sido todo este tiempo una familia para mí. Y os quiero como tal. Cuando llegué me abristeis los brazos y me acogísteis como una mas, por eso os estaré eternamente agradecida. Alice- la aludida me miró mientras sollozaba en los brazos de Jasper- has sido y serás como mi hermana, a las que había momentos en las que odiaba por su adicción por la moda, pero que sepas que te quiero con locura. Jasper, eres para mí ese hermano responsable que siempre ha cuidado de mí, aunque alguna que otra travesura hemos hecho- sonreí mientras la lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro- Rose,- a ella también la estaba abrazando Emmet- eres como una segunda mamá en esta casa; la que aconsejaba, me cuidaba. Emmet, oh, Emmie, el hermano mayor bromista, capaz de sacarte una sonrisa en los peores momentos, pero que también estaba allí para apoyarte. Esme, ¿qué decirte a tí, que no sepas? Eres una madre para mí, aquella que me faltó, pero no necesité porque estabas tú. Carlisle- miré a la ventana y lo vi asomado sonriéndome, me estaba escuchando- ere mi padre, el único para mí-y por último me gire hacia Edward y se me estrujó el corazón- yo...  
No me dejó terminar, en un momento, me había cogido y me estaba abrazando. Gustos, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré como nunca lo había hecho.  
_Edward..._  
-Bella, no te vayas, por favor, quédate- susurraba una y otra vez.  
Cada susurro suyo era una patada a mi corazón.  
-Lo siento mucho Edward. Yo te quiero mucho, pero tengo que irme- ¿de verdad decía eso?  
-No...  
-Los siento-le corté ¿Qué mas podía decirle?  
-Princesa, Bella, Mi Bella- dijo mientras me separaba y me acunaba el rostro e intentaba sin remedio alguno secar mis lágrimas. Me sobresalté al ver la cantidad de tristeza que destilaba su mirada- No te olvidaré jamás. Siempre estarás en mi muerto corazón.  
-¿Lo prometes?- no pude evitar preguntar. Era muy egoísta.  
-Lo prometo. Y juro que nos volveremos a ver algún día, Bella  
-Edward...- no, por favor, no quiero falsas esperanzas.  
Lentamente se fue alejando y me sentí vacía. No podía aguantarlo.  
-Isabella, nos vamos- ordenó una voz firme, no sabía quien era y me daba igual.  
Me di la vuelta y me metí en el coche. Cerraron la puerta y rápidamente Leah vino a mí.  
Miré por la ventana y los ví.  
_Mi familia._  
Intenté sonreír, lo juro; pero solo me salió una mueca acompañada por sollozos.  
El coche se puso en marcha y dejé de verlos.  
_Edward..._  
De pronto en el silencio del coche, fue cortado por un móvil. Renée lo cogió.  
-Si...Ya la tenemos...No te preocupes, la llave está segura- y colgó.  
Con Leah encima, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.  
_¿Qué he hecho?_

* * *

**Emm...¡Hola! ya estoy aquí jejejeje. Un día antes ;D Resién sacado del horno**

**Bueno ¿k tal? ¿os gustó?**

**Lo que dije la última vez, ya sé que Bella es me madura, el lenguaje, pero esk este cap es muy importante y muy dficil para escribir así qu lo he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido. Espero que esté a vuestro gusto.**

**Bueno no digo nada mas k si no lo adelanto todo. Por favor no me odiéis jejejje (si queréis a Charlie y Renée ok os dejo)**

**Muchísima gracia por vuestro reviews. Son la energía que necesito para vivir. =D**

**Y por supuesto Infinitas de gracias a todas mi seguidoras, con nombre o anónimas. Os amo a todas:**

**-Diana -Misumi Hyuuga -kathyms13 -PAOLITHA12 -brujcullen -SilviaSony -tefi98 -eddiellove -gesykag -isa Kathe -Debii Hale -TattusC13 -FloR KelleR -isa28 -kmi -Gaby Rivera -namy33-casiepl -ang -SolitariaCullen -satorichiva -mar -kimilavel -Nadiia16 -camila -Asuen -maleja twihard -MUCHA GRACIAS A TOD S POR VUESTRO APOYO *si falta alguna avisadme***

**PD: Hermanita, (sabes que eres tu) millones de peticiones de perdón por no haberte contestado, lo se debes odiarme, pero te juro que el lunes te voy a responder. ¡PALABRA DE BOY SCOUT! ¡Tengo montones de cosas que contarte!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no son de mi invención si no de la excenlentísima Stephanie Meyer (Amy: Yo quiero a mi Edward!). Solo los utilizo por diversión y también para tener una escusa para mi misma (a mi madre no le vale) para extudiar.**_

_El susurro del viento, al mover las hojas me tranquilizaba. Era una sensación extraña. Me encontraba en un parque viejo. En él, había un tobogán, que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería y al otro estremo un columpio que cuando te montabas en él chirriaba. Todo esto estaba rodeado de un espeso bosque de donde no se podía ver nada a_  
_través de eso. Solo tenía de luz, la que se filtraba por la ramas que había sobre pequeño parque. No se podía ver nada a mi alrededor; pero sí escuchar. A mi alrededor montones de pájaros piaban a distinto tiempo, componiendo así una agradable melodía. _  
_Lentamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, para así no perder ningún matiz; me dirigí hacia el columpio donde me senté para descansar. Sin mover el columpio, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. _  
_No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, si era mucho o poco; pero yo seguía sin moverme. Esto era el paraíso. Un lugar hermoso, donde poder guarnecerme. De pronto, de la nada un viento helado empezó a rodearme. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. _  
_La luz que alumbraba el parque había perdido potencia y tenía que forzar mucho la vista para poder distinguir el tobogán. _  
_Los pájaros se habían callado, y ahora lo que había, era un silencio sepulcral. _  
_El viento helado seguía rodeándome y poco a poco el círculo se iba cerrando. Pero en vez de sentir miedo, miedo a esto; una sensación de calidez se instaló en mi corazón. ¿Qué me pasaba? Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar jadear. Esa sensación era... Dios, era maravillosa. _  
_Estaba dejandome llevar, cuando no sé como, ni por qué; pero sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado. Abrí los ojos, y (esforzando la vista por la poca luz) intenté distinguir a mi acompañante. Y le vi, o mejor dicho lo vi; ya que no podía distinguir nada, solo la silueta negra a mi lado derecho. _  
_inconscientemente di un paso hacia delante._  
_-Bella- me susurró con una voz suave, causando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo._  
_-¿Quién eres?_  
_-Bella- volvió a decir- Bella, volveré a tí._  
_-¿Quién eres? ¿De qué me conoces? Dímelo-exigí temblorosa._  
_-Bella tu lo sabes_  
_-¡No, no lo se! Por eso te pregunto. Por favor, tienes que decirmelo_  
_-Bella_  
_-¡Deja de llamarme así! _  
_-Bella, por favor..._  
_-¡No! ¡Por favor, no!- las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos._  
_-Te encontraré- aseguró y su firmeza me descolocó._  
_-Yo...- no me dejaron terminar. De la nada, sentí como mis pies dejaban de apoyarse en el suelo y empezaban a flotar. Miré hacia abajo y vi que el suelo que se encontraba debajo mía había desaparecido dando lugar a un gran agujero. No me dio tiempo de nada mas. Un fuerte viento aspiró dejando atrás eso pequeño parque y mi misterioso visitante._  
_Todo se volvió oscuro y frío. Costaba respirar. Sentí que me ahogaba..._  
Rápidamente me incorporé en la cama; mientras mis manos se iban a mi pelo, frenéticas. Mi respiración era errática.  
Dios, otra vez.  
¿Es qué no me podían dejar en paz?  
Desde que tengo memoria, todas las noches me persigue la odiosa pesadilla.  
Pero, ¿Qué significa? ¿Quién ese misterioso visitante? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
Por desgracia, no lo sabía.  
En ese momento, sentí como la orilla de mi cama se hundía avisandome de la llegada de mi mejor amigo. Antes de poder decir nada un peso se posicionó encima mía y empezó a lamerme la cara.  
-No te preocupes chico, solo ha sido la misma pesadilla- intenté calmarlo.  
Ya mas tranquila me volví a tumbar en la cama. Mi amigo se recostó a mi lado, pudiendo así, percibir su calor a mi lado y sentirme mas segura.  
Gracias a él, pude volver a dormir; pero sin quitarse de mi conciencia la voz de esa persona.

La luz solar dándome directamente en el rostro fue el causante de mi despertar; seguido por una voz hablandome.  
-Señorita, es hora de levantarse.  
Solté un gemido, he intenté volver a dormir, dándome la vuelta.  
-Vamos señorita Isabella, sus padres la están esperando en el comedor- volvió a insistir.  
-Cinco minutos mas- mumuré  
-Señorita, todas la mañanas ocurre los mismo- se quejó con voz firme- sus padres la espaeran- y sin mas, se marchó.  
Con un suspiro abrí los ojos, incapaz de volverme a dormir.  
Otro nuevo día. La misma rutina de siempre.  
De pronto, el silencio de la habitación fue cortado por mi móvil.  
Con pereza, alargué el brazo y cogí el móvil de mesita de noche. Encendí a pantalla y vi que tenía un mensaje de Jessica, mi mejor amiga.  
**Isabella, ¿preparada para una noche de chicas? BS.**  
Me reí. Como siempre tan...loca.  
Le repondí:  
**¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te creías?**  
Al poco me llegó su contestación:  
**;) Te recojo a las 5.**  
Negué con la cabeza divertida, imaginándome lo que tendría pensado para esta noche. Cuando quería hacía locuras...poco recomendables y al final me arrastraba a mí.  
Un ladrido me sacó de mi ensoñación. Miré al causante de eso y lo vi en el suelo, cerca de la cama.  
Seth estaba mirandome mientras movía su cola a ambos lados. Lo miré con ternura. Seth era hijo de Leah. No sabía muy bien cuando pero cuando tenía 14 años Leah se quedó embarazada de un perro callejero. Me costó un triunfo convencer a mis padre poder tener a los cachorros, ya que ellos detestaban a los perros, pero no como pero al final me dejaron a cambio de que no dieran la lata y me encargara completamente de ellos. Estaba entusiasmada durante todo el embarazo. El día antes de parto sentí como Leah, mi mejor amiga; se quejaba mucho y ya no era la misma. Llamé al veterinario y este nada mas la vió dijo que estaba de parto. Lo peor llegó después. Cuando nacieron, vi que eran 3 cachorros: dos machos y una hembra. A los pocos minutos me empecé a asustar ya que vi que dos de ellos no respiraban. Nacieron muertos. En único que sobrevivió fue un macho...Seth. Lloré durante toda la noche. Pasaron dos años y Seth crecía siendo un cachorro sano y fuerte. Eran mis alegrías. Pero siempre no había felicidad. Tres días antes de mi cumpleaños número 16 ocurrió algo devastador. Leah fue atropellada. Estábamos dando un paseo cuando un coche se salió de carretera e iba directo hacia a mí. Leah con toda su fuerza me pudo apartar pero el coche le cogió una pata trasera. A los pocos minutos murió desangrada. Durante un mes no pude comer ni dormir nada. Estaba viva...pero a un precio muy alto. Ahora, que ha pasado 3 años, me siento mejor. El dolor de su pérdida es llevadero, vive conmigo. Seth se había convertido en un gran perro, cariñoso, fiel, fuerte... y un pelaje de color negro intenso como los ojos de su madre y en la parte baja de su estómago y su hozico entre marrón y blanco. Sin él, no habría podido seguir adelante.  
-¡Hola, chico! ¿qué tal?- me acerqué a él y le acaricié la oreja derecha, cosa que le encantaba- Bueno, Seth será mejor que me prepare o si no se enfadarán conmigo y no queremos eso-le sonreí. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí al vestidor mientras veía como Seth se acomodaba en su cojín para esperarme.  
El vestidor era una habitación contigua a mi dormitorio. Era enorme, con millones de ropas de todo tipo y colores (estas diferenciadas por estanterías) Pasé de largo de todos ellos y me dirigí a un pequeño armario y de él saqué unos jean ajustados, un suéter y unas zapatillas. Mi favorito.  
Me vestí e hize en mi pelo, que me llegaba por la mitad de mi espalda, un trenza.  
Antes de salir me miré en el espejo que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, y acomodé mi ropa por última vez. Ya sí, salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Mi habitación era el triple de grande que mi vestidor. Sus paredes eran de un color celeste. Tenía un cama, un escritorio llenos de ordenadores, tables, MP4 míos; regalos de mis padres y en la otra parte una enorme librería con todos mi libros, teniendo debajo un sillón donde poder recontarme para leer cómodamente.  
-Vamos, amigo- le llamé. Este, rápidamente se puso a mi lado y me siguió.  
Anduvimos a lo largo de los pasillos hasta llegar a la escalera principal, que fue por donde bajamos para dirigirnos al ala este de la casa (aunque mas que casa era una mansión). Nos paramos enfrente de una puerta doble adornada de pequeños ángeles a su alrededor. Cogí aire lentamente y la abrí.  
La puerta daba a una enorme habitación con grandes ventanales. En las paredes había colgados varios cuadros, al igual que en el resto de la casa. Lo extraño de todo era, que los cuadros eran de tonos fríos. Una vez pregunté los motivos a las criadas, y estas, con un encogimiento de hombros respondieron: "Así quieren los señores". En el centro de la sala había una mesa de madera. A ambos lados de esta, estaba colocados 10 sillas puestas en fila y a los extremos de la mesa 2; y en ella se encontraban mis padres.  
Sin ganas, entré en el comedor y me senté en mi lugar de siempre. A un lado, en medio de mis padres.  
Una de las criadas, rápidamente vino hacia mí y me sirvió el desayuno.  
-Gracias- dije. Inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.  
Sentí a Seth tumbarse a mis pies. Cuando terminaran, comería.  
Empecé a desayunar en silencio. Estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que la voz de mi padre lo rompió.  
-Isabella, tu madre y yo vamos a tener que salir esta noche. Vas a tener que estar sola.  
-No se preocupe, padre. Jessica me ha invitado a pasar la tarde e ir a domir a su casa  
-Mejor  
Y volvimos otra vez al silencio.  
Así era mi relación con mis padres, ni mucho, ni poco. Lo justo y necesario.  
Cuando terminaron se pusieron en pie y vinieron hacia mí, me dieron un beso en el tope de mi frente y se marcharon a encerrarse en sus despachos; como todas las mañanas.  
La puerta se cerró y yo miré a un criado que estaba recogiendo los platos de mis padres. Éste tenía 25 años; el pelo lo llevaba largo, recogido en una coleta y sus ojos eran grises. Por fuera parecía intimidante, por su altura y musculatura; pero si llegabas a conocerle veías que era una persona muy amable. Me caía muy bien.  
-Joel, ¿puedes traerlo, por favor?-le pedí  
-Por supuesto- sonrió y se marchó.  
Terminé de comer y me levanté. Al poco volvió a entrar Joel con un tazón lleno de comida para Seth. Ése al verlo ladró ansioso mientras movía su cola a los lado. Joel colocó el cuenco en el suelo y Seth se abalanzó rápidamente a por la comida.  
-Vaya, siq ue tenías hambre, amigo- reí. Joel me miró y se rió conmigo.  
Ya mas tranquila me quedé mirandolo con una sonrisa hasta que se lo terminó todo. Cuando acabó, vino a mí y se sentó con la felicidad brillándole en los ojos. Me agaché para quedar a su altura y le acaricié.  
-¿Preparado para tu paseo matutino?- éste aceptó mi propuesta con un ladrido.  
Me levanté y me despedí de Joel, para empezar a caminar hacia el jardín, con mi mejor amigo a mi lado.

El jardín era un lugar grande y lleno de vida. Estaba dividido en dos partes: la delantera y la trasera. En la parte delantera había un césped, en el que estaba plantada  
árboles grandes para darle sombra al jardín. Y en el jardín trasero había una fuente y a su alrededor tenía arbustos formando caminos a su alrededor. De noche, con la luna llena, era un lugar hermoso.  
Paseamos por los dos jardines mientras nos divertíamos. Llegamos a la parte trasera y me senté al borde de la fuente, mientras dejaba a Seth correr. Me coloqué de lado y metí mi mano en el agua, empezando a remover el agua.  
Suspiré.  
No sabía por qué pero mi vida era una rutina, una secuencia; siempre los mismo y ya estaba cansada. En el fondo de mi corazón deseaba irme. Escaparme y recorrer el mundo. Ya había terminado de estudiar a mis 19 años. Estábamos a marzo, y ya sé que debería estar en la universidad, pero cuando era chica mis padres me adelantaron un curso, por lo que me gradué antes. Al salir estaba deseando inscribirme en la universidad pero, cuando les pregunté se podía ir, ellos se negaron. "Todavía eres muy pequeña , para estar allí. Para el año que viene irás con tus amigos", dijeron y yo tuve que resignarme.  
Me habían aceptado para entrar este año, y así estudiar literatura; pero lo raro era que empezaba en octubre en ves en septiembre.  
Desde que tengo memoria he vivido aquí, sin salir mucho. El estudiar había sido en un colegio e instituto privado en el que solo accedían personas con una gran suma de dinero. Aquí en este pueblecito de Saline, Italia (a 15 min de Volterra) la mayorías de los ciudadanos nos conocíamos. Es decir que no valía las escapadas a media noche con tus amigos, porque si te reconocías se podían chivar a tus padres. A los único lugares que mis padres me dejaban salir era: la escuela (obviamente), a las tiendas (siempre que alguien me acompañara ya sea una amiga o una persona del servicio) o a casa de mi amiga Jessica. Mas de eso, lo tenía prohibido. Eso me frustraba y mas de un ataque de rebeldía me ocasionó; teniendo después montones de castigos. Fue cuando cumplí los 18 años cuando me dejaron moverme por aquí, pero porque ya era mayor de edad, si no...  
Un ladrido a mi lado me sacó de mi ensoñación. Miré a mi lado y a Seth moviendo su cola, con una palo en la boca; esperando que yo se lo tirara. Acepté gustosa ese juego. Con cuidado se lo quité de la boca y con lo toda la fuerza que pude lo tiré, perdiendolo de vista cuando se coló entre los matorrales. Mi amigo fue tras él para buscarlo. Esperé y al cabo de unos segundos su cabeza apareció con el palo en su boca.  
-¡Muy bien!- le felicité acariciandole la cabeza. Lo cogí otra vez y se lo volví a tirar. No llegaba al minuto antes de verlo volver a aparecer. Repetimos ese ritual durante varias veces hasta que se cansó.  
-Volvamos a dentro- Seth aceptó la propuesta con un ladrido.-Vamos, entonces- y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca para sentarme un rato antes de comer.

-Señorita, el coche se la señorita Jessica acaba de llegar- me avisó una criada mientras, yo acomodaba una muda de ropa y mi pijama en una mochila.  
-Dile, que ahora mismo bajo-asintió y se marchó.  
Cuando terminé, cerré la mochila y me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo. Salí al jardín y al pie de la escalera principal vi, a un hombre con chaqueta, corbata y gafas negras.  
¡Qué colorido!, pensé con sarcasmo.  
Solté un suspiro mientras me adentraba en el coche. Seth se acomodó rápidamente a mi lado.  
-¿También viene?- preguntó con voz ronca, confundido refiriéndose al perro.  
-Por supuesto, no se separa de mi- me miró y a travez de sus gafas pude ver indecisión al ver si dejaba o no quedarse a Seth.  
Seguramente para él sería un coche muy caro para que esté un perro; pero Seth, mi amigo no era un perro cualquiera. Todos los que me conocías, lo sabían. Seguramente sería nuevo, aunque no lo distinguí de lo demás. Todos iban vestidos iguales.  
-Joven ¿podemos marcharnos ya? Mi amiga nos espera- le recordé con severidad. Eso pareció sacarlo de su pelea interna, ya que asintió, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.  
Ya sí, me acomodé mejor en el asiento para esperar a llegar a la casa de Jessica, que se encontraba a 8 min en coche de mi casa. Pasamos todo el camino en silencio. Llegamos y el chófel se bajó para abrirme la puerta.  
-Gracias- y me marché a la puerta principal.  
Llamé a la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos abrieron. De ella apareció una muchacha de 20 años. Tenía el pelo liso color marrón oscuro y sus ojos era azules. Era de estatura media y canija.  
-¡Isabella!- ma abrazó. Reí, pero Seth a mi lado se tensó  
-Jess, nos vimos ayer.  
-Bueno, quien me impide hecha de menos a mi mejor amiga- se encogió con una sonrisa ingenua, Negué con la cabeza, divertida.  
-Echar de menos por 12h ya que si no recuerdo mal, llegué a mi casa a las 4am por quedarme aquí hasta que llegaran tus padres- le recordé con una sonrisa.  
-¡Bah! Eso son municias- le restó importancias con un gesto de mano.  
-Ya..  
-Ven, vamos a dentro- se apartó de la puerta y me dejó espacio para entrar. Como ocurria siempre, casa que no sabía el motivo; Seth entró en alerta permanente.  
El vestíbulo, al igual que en toda la casa; habías colgado cuadros con colores fríos. La primera vez que entré me inquietud el parecido con mi casa pero después de un tiempo me acostumbré. Subimos a su habitación y entramos; todo el tiempo con Seth sin separarme ni un metro de mí.  
La habitación tenía las paredes de color pastel. En la parte derecha había una cómoda y a su lado había un espejo de cuerpo entero. En la parte izquierda había una enorme cama.  
-Entonces...-dije mientras me dejaba caer en la cama- ¿una noche de chica?- menos mal que era solo eso. Hoy no tenía cuerpo para un fiesta y el alcohol.  
-¡Oh! Por supuesto. Podemos maquillarnos, pintarnos las uñas, comer la palomitas, ver una película de romance y comedia, contarnos los cotilleos, quedarnos hasta tardes despiertas...¡Como hacíamos de pequeñas!  
-Vaya, la típica fiesta pijama.  
-Sabes que cuando estamos nosotros, no hay nada típico.  
-Por supuesto amiga, nosotras somos única- me reí con ella. Ya sé que sonará muy cliché pero es así. No hay nadie como Jess.  
-Asi que...¿que película quieres ver?  
-Pero si solo son las 5 ¿pretendes que la veamos ya?-inquirí con una ceja levantada.  
-Dime entonces que hacemos- en ese momento se escuchó unos toques en la puerta.-Adelante- respondió mi amiga.  
La puerta se abrió y de ella apareció una hombre mayor de unos 40 años con el pelo canoso y arrugas en su rostro.  
-Señoritas- saludó con una inclinación de cabeza- la señorita Laurent acaba de llegar.  
-¡Hazla pasar!- exclamó Jess mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama.  
-Ahora mismo señorita- volvió a inclinar la cabeza y marchó dejando la puerta encajada. A los poco minutos la puerta se volvió abrir dando paso a una chica de 20 años con el pelo también rubio y liso pero que le llegaba por los hombros la contrario de Jess, que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.  
-¡Hola Jess!- se dirigió a ella y la abrazó- Vaya, Isabella, no sabía que estabas aquí- sonrió avergonzada. Se acercó y me abrazó también- oh, as traido al chucho- dijo con desagrado. Suspiré. Seth gruñó ante el modo de eludirlo.  
-Laurent, te lo he dicho millones de veces; deja de llamar a Seth así. Es mi mejor amigo- le hablé lentamente para ver si así me entendía de una vez.  
-Isabella, cariño, llevamos años siendo amigas. Todavía no entiendo como puedes querer ser siquiera amiga- dijo eso último con rentintín- del perro pulgoso.  
-¡Laurent!- exclame furiosa. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.  
-No te enfades amiga, solo digo la verdad- sonrió inocentemente.  
-Será mejor que te guardes las verdades para tí. Sobre esto no me interesa volver a escucharte.  
-Chicas podeís dejar de pelearnos ¡Sois amigas!  
-Okey, okey, mientras que no se acerque a mí, haz lo que quieras...¿amigas?- estiró el brazo derecho.  
Con un suspiro de resignación se la estreché.  
-Amigas  
-¡Así me gusta!-chilló Jess y nos abrazó a ambas a la vez.  
Nos sentamos las tres en la cama de Jessica, y mientras que yo mas que sentarme me tumbaba y miraba el cielo encapotado; Laurent y Jessica empezaron a cotillear sobre nuestros amigos y la servidumbre (como ellos decían).  
Hasta había veces en las que pensaba que vivía en la época antigua.  
No me uní a ella porque no me gustaba.  
No sé cuanto tiempo estuvieron hablando ya que en algún momento de la tarde me quedé dormida.

-Isabella...Isabella...¡Isabella!- me gritó una voz. Nos distinguí quien era.  
-¿Qué?...-murmuré entre dientes.  
-¡Isabella, te has quedado dormida!  
-Tengo sueño  
-¡Vamos! Que demasiado te hemos dejado dormir ya. Es hora de cenar- me removió el cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y vi a Jess y Laurent mirándome enfadadas.  
¡Dios mio, es verdad!  
Rápidamente me incorporé.  
-Lo siento chicas. Lo siento mucho. Anoche no dormí mucho y parte en la que dormí tuve una pesadilla.- me excusé entre balbuceos. Me miraron sin decir nada durante unos segundos hasta que Jess sonrió.  
-No te preocupes. Ahora vamos a comer, ya no la cobraremos  
-Chicas, yo me tengo que ir- se fue despidiendo Laurent.  
-¿Por qué?- me golpeé mentalmente. No podía verla mucho porque su familia por esta época viajaba mucho; y ahora que venía voy yo y me duermo.  
-Mis padres tienen una fiesta esta noche, y quieren que asista- Se marchó a la puerta, y Jess la siguió. Se quedaron en la puerta. Vi como ambas intercambiaban varias frases y Laurent asentía seria a lo último que dijo. Después Laurent me hizo con un gesto con la mano para despedirse y se marchó definitivamente.  
Ya solas, Jess se giró hacia mí.  
-Bueno, ¿vamos?- asentí y empecé a andar con Seth a mi lado.- ¡Ah! Tu amigo no puede venir- A Jess tampoco era de su agrado.  
-¿Por qué?- cuando comía con ella, no el importaba.  
-¿No te han enterado? Lo dijeron antes. Ah, es verdad. Te habías dormido- me reprochó causando que me sonrojara- Unas amigas de mi madre van a comer con nosotros.  
-¿Qué? - me inquietaba el separarme de Seth.  
-Vamos, solo será como mucho una hora- solté un suspiro. Era la invitada. No podías decir por toda al cara que no quería.  
-Estupendo- forcé una sonrisa. Salimos de la habitación pero vi como Seth me seguía. Y yo con mucho dolor lo retení dentro de la habitación, me agaché a su altura y le acaricié la cabeza con ambas manos. - Los siento amigo, pero hoy no puedes venir conmigo- me dolía mucho. Emitió varios gemidos lastimeros para intentar que cambiara de opinión, pero por mucho que quisiera no podía- no hagas eso chico que no puedo. Te prometo que volveré lo mas pronto que pueda- Me levanté y cerré la puerta lentamente, para avisarle de mis intenciones, de dejarlo dentro; cosa que conseguí. Pero a través de la madera seguí escuchando un gemidos y el sonido que hacías al intentar raspar la madera.  
-Por dios, que dramatismo- se burló Jess mientras íbamos andando en dirección al comedor. Me sentí rara al no sentir a mi lado a Seth.  
-Cállate- no me entendía.  
Se rió y aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos. No me coloqué a su lado. Anduvimos todo el camino en silencio, llegando al comedor y vi una habitación mas chica que la mía. A un lado de la mesa, frente a la ventana se encontraba la Señora Stanley, que era igualita a su hija pero con 20 años, sin una arruga ni cana; a su lado había dos señoras totalmente diferentes una de la otra. Mientras que una era bajita y rellenita, la otra era alta y delgada.  
-¡Hola hija, hola Isabella!- nos saludó la señora Stanley, siendo cariñosa.-Os presento a dos amigas: Susan Blurry-señaló a la mujer alta- y a Teodora Pigg- indicó a la otra-Señoras, ella son: Jessica, mi hija e Isabella, su amiga- ambas mujeres nos sonrieron, aunque la señora Blurry parecía mas cariñosa y amable, por lo que se reflejaba en su mirada.  
-Encantadas- sonreímos de vuelta, pero yo mucho no estaba; prefería estar cenando sola con mi amiga y Seth.  
-Bueno, vamos a sentarnos a cenar- dijo la Señora Stanley.  
Nos sentamos y quedamos la señora Pigg y Jess a mis lados y la señora Stanley y la señora Blurry enfrente nuestra. Durante la cena las mujeres hablaron de trivialidades y cotilleos. Su hija se parecía mucho a la madre, y no solo físicamente. Yo me mantenía en silencio durante los platos. Jessica participaba a veces en la conversación, pero no era mucho. En el postre estaba de los nervios, deseosa de poder ver de nuevo a mi amigo. Quería levantarme e irme, pero por mas que deseara; era de mala educación.  
Me quedaba la mitad del postre, cuando escuché algo en la conversación.  
-Oye, ¿os habéis enterado? Una nueva familia se ha mudado al pueblo- parece que cambió de tema de conversación, la señora Pigg. Sentí como Jess se tensaba a mi lado, y de reojo vi como se giraba para hablarme.  
-Oh, por supuesto...-comenzó a decir la señora Blurry.  
-Bella, mira...- empezó a decir Jess histérica, con una voz mas aguda de lo normal.  
-Shh-la mandé a callar sin mirarla. Me interesaba eso. No ocurría nada interesante por aquí, desde que a uno de mis compañeros de instituto lo arrestaron por descubrirle droga, habiendo pasado eso hace 2 años.  
-Pero...  
-Shh- la callé mas fuerte  
-...se dice que es un médico muy bueno- Maldición, no me había enterado.  
-Perdonad, ¿se puede saber de quien hablan?- Jess empezó a estirar de mi brazo, pero no le hizo caso.  
-Oh, no te preocupes cielo, cielo- sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos, la señora Blurry. Lo que decía, la señora Blurry era mas amable que la señora Pigg que me miraba con el ceño fruncido por mi descortesía al interrumpir una conversación- Estábamos hablando de la nueva familia que ahora reside en el pueblo...  
-¡Isabella!- me llamó Jess, interrumpiéndolo. Bueno, ya está bien, ¿qué le pasaba?  
-¡Basta Jessica, no seas maleducada!- exclamó la señora Stanley- Cielo, hablamos de los Cullen...- y dejé de escuchar. Mi mente se desconectó.  
Un gran peso se instaló en mi estómago y un nudo se formó en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar. Las manos me empezaron a sudar...¿qué me pasaba?  
Ese nombre... lo había escuchado en algún lugar, pero no distinguía donde.  
Demonios, ¿por qué me ponía así?  
No lo sabía.  
En mi cabeza, un pitido se empezó a formar; sobresaltándome. Estaba con un dolor de cabeza molesto.  
-Isabella...Isabella, ¿estás bien? Te ha puesto muy pálida- escuhé la voz de la señora Stanley. Tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de poder volver a mí.  
-Si, si, no se preocupe- le mentí. No podía decirle que me había pasado eso al escuchar ese nombre, si no si quiera los conocía. Era absurdo. Por mas intenté que me pasara, pero sentí las tripas revueltas. Alejé mi postre, se me había quitado el hambre.  
Me acomodé mejor en la slla y cerré los ojos, a la vez que intentaba respirar con normalidad. Pasados unos minutos me pude calmar. Para mi fortuna, lo que quedó de conversación no se volvió a mencionar ese tema. Volví a permanecer callada todo el tiempo, ya que en mi mente todavía estaba el runrun de lo acontecido. ¿qué me había pasado? ¿por qué me había comportado de esa manera? ¿por qué fue con _ese_ nombre? ¿qué tenía que ver con ellos?  
No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero lo próximo que sentí fue cuando la mujeres se levantaron; y Jess me agarró del brazo (de una manera poco amable) para levantarme. En la puerta, las se despidieron alegando que había una cena agradable; concordando nosotras con ellas. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos; sintiendo antes de perderlas de vista la mirada de la señora Blurry, clavada a mi espalda, con una nota de preocupación. Por el camino, el humor de Jess no cambió; seguía con los ojos al frente y el ceño fruncido. La miré durante uno segundos (imaginandome lo que estaría ocupando su mente en ese momento) pero no cambió la expresión, parecía que estaba debatiéndose en su interior. Con un encogimiento de hombros, la dejé tranquila.  
Con forme nos íbamos acercando a la puerta, me fui acordando de algo.  
¡Seth! Estaba solo.  
Aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos, dejando a Jess detrás. Abrí de un tirón la puerta y lo encontré tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en sus patas delanteras; en una esquina de la habitación. Fue sentir mi presencia y rápidamente se levantó para ir a mí. Me agaché y lo abracé.  
-Ya estoy aquí- le susurré. Éste ladró en repuesta- Te he hechado mucho de menos.- le acaricié la cara. En ese momento, por la puerta apareció una Jessica, con una sonrisa alegre; parecía que ya había pasado todo y volvía a la normalidad. No le pregunté nada, si quería decirmelos ya me lo dirá.  
Seth se escurrió y se colocó delante mía, empezando a gruñirle a mi amiga. Ella al ver que no se podía acercar lo miró con odio.  
-¡Seth, no le gruñas!- le regañé. Pasaron unos segundos y al final dejó de hacerlo pero todavía tenía el cuerpo tenso.  
Tras eso pasamos gran parte de la noche despiertas viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra; ayudando eso a que me despejara la mente y no pensar en nada. Tras 3 películas rosas en la que los protagonistas se enamoran por un encuentro; se hacen amigos; por una forma u otra se separa y uno de ellos se marcha; pero el protagonist llega a tiempo y le pide perdón, típicas; 2 boles de palomitas y una botella de agua. Me dirigí a mi habitación, para dormirme.  
Entré y dejé que Seth se acomodara en la cama, mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño para lavarme lo dientes y cambiarme. Terminé, y me acomodé encima de la cama con Seth en mis brazos para cepillarle un poco el pelo. Le encantaba. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos en un cómodo silencio, sin haberlo previsto Seth se tensó y se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana. La ventana que se encontraba abierta dejaba entrar la poca luz que provenía de la luna menguante y las luces de la farola. Lentamente me levanté y me coloqué detrás de Seth mirando fijamente a la cortina que se ondulaba por el viento. De la nada un sombra apareció, causando un sobresalto por mi parte. Me alejé unos pasos, muerta de miedo mientras Seth gruñía mas fuerte. La cortina se abrió y me dejó ver la sombra de una persona apoyada en la ventana. De un salto, silencioso, miré como se levantaba. Estaba dispuesta a ir con Seth e irnos corriendo de allí. Cuando oí su voz.  
-¿No me reconoces?- esa voz...¡No es posible!  
No me lo pensé dos veces, rápidamente me dirigí a él y lo abracé, correspondiendome éste. Era imposible...¡Había vuelto! Con una sonrisa, que no me cabía en la cara; me coloqué de puntillas y le besé.

* * *

**Holaaaaa, ya estoy de vueltaaa ¿k tal el cap? os gusta? Resién sacado del horno.**

**Os keria pedir vuestra opinión. En mi mente tengo otra historia que quiero subir, pero cuando acabe esta. Así que si estais con la mente para nuevos inventos, decídmelo para subiros la introducción SOLAMENTE y ya cuando acabe esta la empiezo ¿ok? Yo solo digo...****_Ella, hija del Dikil. Él, capitán de la expedición._**** jejejeje Avisadmeee! ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por eso Reviews. Son la energía que necesito para ESCRIBIR. **

**-Diana -Misumi Hyuuga -kathyms13 -PAOLITHA12 -brujcullen -SilviaSony -tefi98 -eddiellove -gesykag -isa Kathe -Debii Hale -TattusC13 -FloR KelleR -isa28 -kmi -Gaby Rivera -namy33-casiepl -ang -SolitariaCullen -satorichiva -mar -kimilavel -Nadiia16 -camila -Asuen -maleja twihard -chochidelanicullen *si se me olvida alguien avisadme* MUCHAS GRCIAS A TODAAAAS**

**PD: Ya sé que he tardado mucho pero keria deciros que hasta medios de julio no voy a poder subir ya que me voy de vacaciones a principio. ¡Lo siento! intentaré hacerlo lo antes que puedaaa.**

**BESITOS A TODAAAS**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes no son de mi invención si no de la excenlentísima Stephanie Meyer (Amy: Yo quiero a mi Edward!). Solo los utilizo por diversión y también para tener una escusa para mi misma (a mi madre no le vale) para estudiar.**_

Al principio me acompañó e incluso le pedí permiso para que mi lengua entrara en su boca, pero como pasaba siempre; a esos extremos no llegaba. Se separó, un poco rudo, causándome un poco de dolor en los antebrazos, que era donde me tenía agarrada. Eso me recordaba algo, pero no sabía el qué exactamente. Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente y me centré en la persona que se encontraba delante mía, Damián.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Creías que estabas en una misión- le sonreí. Este se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía. Aunque en mi interior saltaba de alegría, con tranquilidad le cogí la manos y le dirigí a la cama, en donde nos sentamos los dos.  
-Terminamos antes de lo que se esperaba- susurró con voz ronca. Sus dedos empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, enviándome descargas por todo mi cuerpo.  
-Me alegro- dije casi sin voz. Sentí como su rostro de acercaba y como volvía a juntar los labios. Gustosa acepté. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de la nada toda al magia del beso lo rompió.  
-Lo siento, ya sabes mi problema- jadeó. Por supuesto que lo sabía. El problema que tenía, o mejor dicho, era; lo descubrí de una forma muy cruel. Lo encontré en un oscuro callejón mientras le chupaba la sangre a una pobre muchacha, mas joven que yo. En ese momento me encontraba en Nueva York de viaje con mis padres, hace unos 2 años. Pedí ese viaje por mas de 3 años y cuando me lo coincidieron, no me dejaron salir; solamente con ellos y a pocos lugares. Cansada de su trato, una noche me escapé del hotel, dispuesta a ver la cuidad. Cuando ya llevaba un par de horas, me perdí; adentrándome en lugares para nada recomendables para jóvenes y lo vi.  
Flash Back  
La calle estaba bastante oscura y las pocas farolas que había en la calle, la mayoría estaban fundidas ya que estaban apagadas. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, pudiendo alumbrar así perfectamente; pero para mi mala suerte el cielo estaba nublado y había veces en las que la tapaban, quitándome así visibilidad. Hacía bastante frío así que me ajusté mejor la chaqueta.  
La callesita estaba desierta y eso me provocaba escalofríos al pensar lo que me podía pasar, si me encontraba con drogadicto o loco que la tomaba conmigo. Ante esa perspectiva aumenté la velocidad. Andé varias calles, y giré en varias esquinas pero seguía estando en lugares parecidos, por no decir que me parecía que estaba dando vueltas. Exhausta y cansada de no saber a donde ir, me paré para coger mi móvil y llamar a mis pares (cosa que no me apetecía, ya que eso significaba que me estaba entregando yo solita) cuando escuché unas voces. Asustada miré a mi alrededor pero no divisé a nadie. En este momento detestaba el que Seth se hubiera quedado en el hotel, para que así mis padres no se hubieran dado cuenta. El que Seth no se separara de mi tenía cosas buenas... y malas. Las voces aumentaron el volumen y pude distinguir algo. Una de ellas se estaba riendo, sonando muy aguda para que fuera un hombre. Estaba paralizada, no sabía quien podría ser, ni que querían. Dispuesta a echar a correr a huir, escuché como de forma abrupta paraba las risas, siendo sustituidas por un gemido de dolor. No sabía que hacer. Podía se que la habían echo daño. No sabía de donde salió, pero con una decisión de descubrir que había pasado me dirigí hacia donde salía los gemidos. Con la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas distinguí, mientras andaba; que estaban en un callejón a la izquierda. Intentando no hacer ruido me dirigí a la esquina y asomé un poco mi cabeza para ver lo que ocurría. Estaban en un callejón si salida, ya que la joven se encontraba apoyada en el muro; con un hombre (mas que hombre, un joven por su apariencia) aprisionándola contra éste. No podía ver nada más. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba dando unos pasos para acercarme a ellos. Lo que ví, me heló la sangre. La joven tenía las manos en los hombros del hombre, con la cabeza ladeada; dejando así mas espacio en la parte derecha de su cuello; mientras que el hombre tenía sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el cuello de ella. Pero no fue eso, lo que asustó; si el hilillo de sangre que caía por el pecho de la joven. Al ver ese acto mis músculos se agarrotaron y estaba por chillar de puro terror cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Rápidamente soltó a la joven, cayendo esta al suelo sin vida; y se acercó a mi, estando yo a varios metros; en menos de dos segundos. Me miró a los ojos y vi, para mi horror, como eran de un color rojo. No pude apartar la mirada de él y el hombre o joven no ayudaba porque tampoco la apartaba. De repente sonrió, dejando ver en su lado derecho un colmillo, bastante afilado.  
-Eres muy hermosa- susurró con una voz muy atrayente, inzitandome a acercarme. No pude hablar, de repente se me había olvidado como hacerlo, al igual que el lugar donde estaba, el lugar de donde venía, como me llamaba, cuantos años tenía... Solo estaba él. Simplemente, seguí mirando, preguntándome si me dejaría estar así toda mi vida. Su sonrisa se incrementó y con su mano derecha me acarició la mejilla derecha. Sentí como su tacto fría, me la recorría llegando a posas dos de sus sus dedos sobres mis labios; todo eso sin apartar su mirada de mí.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, horas, minutos, días. Cuando clavaba su mirada en mi no era dueña de mis actos. De pronto nuestro contacto se perdió cuando vi como, era empujado hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared. Confundida parpadeé varias veces. ¿Qué habia pasado?  
Entonces, de la nada, aparecieron cuatro figuras encapuchadas vestidas de negro entero. Se colocaron a mi alrededor formando un corrido. El joven de ojos rojos se levantó de un salto y mirando a los encapuchados empezó a gruñir, causando un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo. Los encapuchados se agazaparon y le gruñeron en repuesta. No sabía que pasaba, quiénes eran, ni que querían; pero mi mirada no se apartaba del joven, temiendo que le ocurriera algo. Por un segundo su mirada se conectó con la mía para después volverla a posarla en los encapuchados; un segundo, que me transmitió un montón de cosa e hizo preguntarme otras cuantas. Iba a abrir la boca para saber que ocurrió cuando uno de los encapuchados, el que estaba en el extremo derecho se adelantó uno pasos, y para mi asombro, en menos de un segundo estaba parado al lado del joven. Lo cogió del cuello y levantó en volandas; y apareciendo otro individuo le cogió los brazos sugetándolos en su espalda y tirando para atrás. ¡Lo iban a matar! ¡No! ¡No podía dejar que le pasara nada!  
Con una firmeza que ni yo misma me creía capaz, empece a andar hacia ellos para pedirles que lo dejaran; cuando una manos me apresaron por los antebrazos, sintiendo su tacto helado. Mire al causante y vi que era otro individuo, que me tenía cogía con una mano. Intenté ver su rostro pero la oscuridad y la capucha no ayudaba a mi cometido. Con toda la fuerza que pude reuní empecé a tirar para que me soltara pero nada servía era mi fuerte. Volví mi vista al frente para verlo y me horrorizó lo que ví. Todavía seguía sujeto pero en su brazo derecho vi como se empezaban a formar pequeñas grietas a la vez que él gemía de dolor. No podía verlo así, sentía como su dolor se clavaba en mi corazón y sufría como él.  
-¡No! ¡Paren, por favor! ¡No le hagan daño!- grité desgarrándome la garganta. Me daba igual que nos escucharan, yo solo quería que no le hicieran mas daño. Los brazos de mi agresor se tensaron mientras que los que tenían a él me miraban sombríos. Esa mirada me acobardó un poco, pero tenia que ser fuerte. -¡Haré lo que sea, pero por favor no le hagan nada!- seguí con mis súplicas.  
No sé que hice, ni como pero mis peticiones al parecer funcionaron, pero no del todo; seguían agarrandonos pero ya no le hacían daño. Se miraron entre ellos y por el rabillo del ojo vi como el que me tenia apresada asentía y para mi alegría lo soltaron, quedando éste tumbado en el suelo.  
Con el miedo todavía corriendo por mis venas contemplé como seguía inconsciente en el suelo, sin mover ningún músculo.  
No... No le podía haber pasado nada... Él iba a estar bien.  
No sabía como pero cuando tuve conciencia me encontraba de rodilla al lado del joven de los ojos rojos, con las lágrimas acumuladose en mis ojos, sintiendo pánico ante la perspectiva de que le haya pasado algo; intentanto reanimarlo.  
-Por favor Dios, por favor Dios...-repetía una y otra vez. Y al parecer escuchó mis plegarias, porque empezó a moverse. Solté un suspiro de alivio.  
Ya mas tranquila mi di la vuelta y me encaré a los encapuchados dispuesta a pedir una explicación, pero todavía con el miedo en mi huesos. Eran personas peligrosas, por lo que había podido presenciar. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado.  
-¿Q-Quiénes s-sois?- intenté por todos los medios, sonar lo mas segura que pude.  
No respondieron, simplemente se miraron entre si y uno de los del centro se acercó a mí, a paso lento. Di varios pasos hacia atrás pero me alcanzó. Intente buscar algo en su rostro, algo. Pero nuevamente fracasé. Me di la vuelta, pero sentí como me colocaban un pañuelo en la boca. Lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia, fue como dos encapuchados cogía al joven.

Me encontraba en un lugar conocido, me resultaba familiar. Aunque todavía no había abierto los ojos, el que el lugar donde me encontraba fuera tan blando y cómodo, ayudaba lo suyo. Se estaría de maravilla si no fuera porque tenía leve dolor de cabeza. Apreté con fuerza lo párpado, pero seguí sin abrir los ojos. Estaba de maravilla.  
Estaba por volver a caer en otro sueño y así dejar de lado este dolor de cabeza cuando el sonido de un puerta abrirse me sobresalto. Ahora mismo no sabía donde estaba, así que intenté hacerme la dormida. Escuché el sonido de las pisadas de varias personas. Entraron y cerraron la puerta.  
-Debería estar ya despierta- escuché una voz preocupada. La había escuchado antes.  
Una mano se posó en mi frente, y por un segundo contenía la respiración; pero al momento la apartó dejandome volver a respirar.  
-Tu solo cuidala y ya está- le respondió otra voz seria, mientras la puerta se abría y se cerrando, suponiendo que se había ido.  
-Que de sentimientos- susurró la primera voz. La intentaba ubicar, pero ahora mismo estaba un poco aturdida. Empezó a pasear por toda la habitación y escuché como traqueteaba con varias cosas.  
Cansada de la incertidumbre esperé a que estuviera lejos y entreabrí un ojos para ver quien era. Lo primero que vi fue su gran tamaño y sus grandes músculos. Unos flashes empezaron a pasar con mi mente aturdiendome todavía mas. Montones de imágenes, corriendo sin dejarme poder visualizar nada correctamente. Lo único que podía ver en común era un joven grande, como el que acababa de distinguir; y unos ojos dorados. Mi corazón paró de latir por unos momentos. ¿Quién demonios era?  
Inconscientemente, solté un pequeño gemido de dolor y alcé mi mano para colocarla sobre mi frente. Al parecer el joven me escuchó y corrió para colocarse a mi lado.  
-¿Está bien?- distinguí, otra vez, preocupación. Volví a abrir los ojos y enfrente mía estaba el joven de antes y sus pupilas eran de color grises. La realidad volvió a mi, como un valde de agua fría.  
-¡Joel!- exclamé incorporandome. De pronto, la noche anterior vino a mi mente; sabiendo que no había sido un sueño ya que al abrir los ojos había reconocido mi habitación. No podía estar aquí cuando la tarde anterior estaba en Nueva York. _Tendría_ que recordar el traslado.  
Recordaba todo: el escaparme, el perderme por un barrio malo, las risas siendo sustituida por gemidos de dolor, la sangre, el... el joven de ojos rojos... ¡Dios mio! ¿Qué le habrían echo? Lo último que recordaba era... como lo apresaban ¡No! ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Tenía que encontrarlo... pero ¿quién era los encapuchados? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué habían aparecido? y los mas importante...¿Qué diantres hacía yo _aquí_, en mi casa? ¿No devería estar en el hotel? Tenía que saber todas la respuestas, y las personas que me venía a mi mente para que me ayudaran eran mis padres; aunque primero le preguntaría a Joel por si sabía algo.  
-¡Señorita!- exclamó. Miré a su dirección asombrada.  
-¿Qué...Qué ocurre?  
-La llevo llamando varios minutos y no respondía- explicó, después de suspirar.  
-Joel, ¿sabes que me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- le pregunté tras varios segundos en silencio. Debería saber algo.  
-N-No lo sé, señorita- tartamudeó y eso me extraño ya que siempre lo había visto como un joven alegre y seguro de si mismo. Al momento siguió hablando- Todo estaba normal cuando los señores llegaron y detrás de él iba usted cargada por una persona. Estaba desmayada o eso parecía. Os dejaron aquí y se encerraron en el despacho y ya no han salido- terminó de explicar pero apartando su mirada.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
-Unas 4 horas  
¡4 horas! ¡Tenía que ir rápido a hablar con mis padres!  
De un salto me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta, dejando a mi espalda a un muy confundido Joel. No había tiempo de explicaciones. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y al traspasarla me tropecé con un bulto que había en el suelo. Estaba dispuesta a darle una patada al causante de mi caída, cuando distinguí quien era por un gemido.  
-¡Seth!- grité, sin importarme que me escucharan por toda al casa. Éste de un salto se tiró encima mía y me empezó a chuperretear toda la cara.  
-Si, ya se que estabas muy preocupados- pude decir entre risas. Soltó un par de ladridos. Ya mas tranquilo me dejó abrazarlo. -Te he echado de menos, Seth.- susurré. En el momento de saber que ocurría ayer por la noche y cuando vi a los encapuchados; fue cuando mas lo necesité, a su lado me sentía mas segura, pero nunca del todo. Sentía que faltaba algo y no sabía que...  
Dejé a eso a un lado y rápidamente me levanté para dirigirme hacia el despacho, iba a pedir explicaciones. Ni que decir tiene que Seth estuvo a mi lado. Llegué a él y me paré en la puerta, para coger aire. Sabía que iba a haber una bronca antes de dejarme hablar pero ya estaba acostumbrada y además con Seth a mi lado sentía que no me iba a pasar nada. Cogí aire varias veces para tranquilizarme y toqué, con mis nudillos, dos veces en la puerta.  
Al otro lado se podía escuchar un murmullos de voces que se calló nadas mas llamé.  
-Adelante  
Cerré los ojos y al momento los volví a abrir. Me fijé en Seth, y aunque pareciera extraño me devolvió la mirada y vi certeza en ellos, ayudandome un montón. Miré al frente y lentamente abrí la puerta.  
El despacho era un lugar espacioso, parecido a una biblioteca con montones de libros de todo tipo distribuidos en diferentes estantes. En él había dos escritorios con montones de papeles distribuidos desordenadamente... y en cada uno estaba sentado mis padres mirándome seriamente e incluso sentí ira.  
-Pero mira quien se digna a venir- empezó madre.  
-Yo...  
-No digas nada- me interrumpió madre- Isabella, ¿cómo has podido hacernos eso? ¿Cómo te has podido escapar?  
-Madre...  
-¡He dicho que no digas nada!- gritó causando que ira un paso hacia atrás del susto. Seth lo vio y se colocó delante mía y empezó a gruñirle- Isabella...- ¡Seth! Me coloqué a su altura e intenté tranquilizarlo, lo conseguí un poco pero seguía agazapado.  
-Isabella- se levantó mi padre y dio la vuelta al escritorio. Al ver su mirada mi cuerpo se estremeció- Estamos muy decepcionados contigo y estamos hartos, y escúchame bien; hartos de que te escapes de nosotros cuando lo único que queremos es tu felicidad-su tono era... raro, no me gustaba. Me quedé en silencio.-Nosotros no te hemos criado de esa forma para que seas una niña rebelde, tu eres una señorita con clase así que solo te lo voy a decir una vez, no pienso volver a repetirlo: Ni se te ocurra volverte a ir de aquí. La próxima vez que ocurra una cosa como esta habrá terribles consecuencias, ¿entendido?- solo atiné a asentir.- Te podía haber pasado cualquier cosa, en la calle y jovencita eso sería tu culpa. Fue una suerte que nos diéramos cuenta que te escapaste y fuimos a buscarte pero... -Espera. ¿Cómo que fueron ellos? Mentira, fueron los encapuchados  
-Eso no es verdad- Mi madre parecía que me iba a matar con la mirada que echaba. Tragué en seco- yo recuerdo a cuatro individuos y al... joven ¡¿Qué pasó con él?!- la ansiedad se apoderó de mi- ¡Lo cogieron! ¡¿Qué hicieron con él?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- la lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos. Mi padres se miraron entre ellos unos segundo y después mi padre me respondió:  
-No sé de qué hablas...  
-¡Mentira! Vosotros sabéis algo, tenéis que decidmelo, por favor. Necesito saber como está.- las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Estaba bien. No le había pasado nada. _Tenía_ que estar bien  
-¡¿Cómo osas hablarnos así?!- exclamó mi madre, que se había levantado con las manos apoyada en el escritorio.  
-Además...-seguí diciendo sin hacer caso- ¿Qué tenéis que ver con los encapuchados? Y no me digáis que nada porque me cogieron de ellos y ahora despierto en mi cama.  
-No tenemos por qué contestarte- dijo mordazmente mi padre.  
-Pero...  
-¡Fuera!- gritó de pronto mi madre sobresaltándome. Aunque por dentro las preguntas me reconcomía por dentro, con todo la dignidad que me quedaba me marché de allí con un portazo. Ya al otro lado me desmoroné y las lágrimas salieron a montones, dificultandome un poco la vista. Sin saber como, tal vez suerte; pude llegar a mi habitación y así me encerré en ella, en mi lugar; con un fuerte portazo, que pudo escuchar por todo Saline.  
Sin fuerzas me apoyé en la puerta mientras los sollozos se escapaban de mis garganta. Poco a poco me fui deslizando, por la fría madera, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la rodillos flexionadas y cara entre ellas. Me da igual mojarme. Me daba igual. ¿Por qué me trataban así? ¿Qué les había echo? Jamás he sido una bueno hija, siempre me encontraba defectos y ya estaba cansada de eso. ¿Es qué no eran feliz al ver la persona que era? La repuesta era no, preferían una _mujercita mas refinada._  
Unos gemidos angustiosos se escucharon a mi lado y levanté un poco la vista para toparme con Seth, sentado a mi lado moviendo la cola de un lado para otro, con su mirada reflejando tristeza.  
-Seth...-susurré. Lentamente se acercó a mi y yo le abracé el cuello, mientras me descargaba. A veces me impresionaba su forma de actuar, no parecía un perro.  
No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero poco a poco me fui tranquilizando. Me separé de él y le sonreí.  
-Muchas gracias, amigo- éste ladró contento. Pero de pronto se tensó y se dio la vuelta para mirar la ventana. Confundida miré a esa dirección y lo que vi paró por unos segundo mi corazón de latir. Era...  
¡El joven de los ojos rojos!  
Rápidamente me levanté, pero me quedé apoyada en la puerta ya que sentí mis piernas gelatina, me podía caer en cualquier momento.  
Era de día y aunque las cortinas estuvieran echadas entraba bastante luz así que podía verlo bien. Sus cabellos corto era de color negro intenso y su piel era blanca como la cal. Era bastante mas bajo y mas delgado (respecto a sus músculos) que Joel, pero era intimidante. Su mirada de un rojo intenso me estaba mirando, de una forma que no comprendía.  
Quería decir algo, pero me había quedado sin palabras. Tenía la boca seca.  
-Hola, hermosa- y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera, dejando así ver el colmillo. La respiración se me atrancó en mi garganta cortandome la respiración. Seguí sin apartar la mirada pero no podía hablar.-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin quitar sus sonrisa y lentamente se fue acercando a mi.  
-Yo...Esto...no...-intenté hablarle pero toda frase coherente había desaparecido de mi mente.  
Soltó una risas y fue el sonido mas hermosos que he podido escuchar.  
-No te preocupe no te haré daño-aseguró mientras colocaba su mano en mi cuello. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cerré los ojos dejandome llevar por todas las sensaciones que me inundaban cuando sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia atrás causando que me cayera de culo.  
Escuché unos gruñidos provenientes de Seth que estaba delante mia agazapado.  
Rápidamente me levanté, pero no lo alejé. Me quedé quieta, detrás de él con la cabeza a mil por ahora. ¿Qué me había pasado? Lo miré mientras el joven tenía la vista clavada en mi amigo y pude percibir ira en su ojos rojos. Me estremecí.  
-¿A qué... a qué has venido?- susurré sin apartar la mirada cuando la suya se conectó con la mía. Todo lo que pude sentir antes, en su mirada desapareció dando paso a diversión.  
-Creías que querías verme- sonrió. Ante esa declaración mis mejillas se sonrojaron a mas no poder. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Intentó dar un paso hacia mi, pero rápidamente Seth lo interceptó y yo inconsciente di otro hacia atrás. No sé cómo, ni por qué pero la parte racional había vuelto y me decía que no podía fiarme de él.- Vamos, no me digas que ahora tienes miedo- se burló- Ayer no te pasó cuando pediste clemencia por mí.- de pronto se expresión de volvió seria- Nunca ninguna chica había echo algo así por mi- susurró esas palabras haciendo que mi corazón aumentara el ritmo de sus latido. Parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho- Y te estoy muy agradecido por eso.- se acercó otro paso. No sabía que hacer. Seth con furia de abalanzó hacia el joven para protegerme cuando de un manotazo el joven lo mandó a otro lado de la habitación estampándolo contra la pared. Mi amigo cayó al suelo inmóvil y el pánico me inundó por completo aunque pronto me alivié un poco al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba. Iba a correr hacia él cuando un cuerpo me acorraló contra la puerta-Pediste que no me mataran cuando solamente nos conocíamos de minutos y sentí como mi dolor era tu dolor- siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque ahora su boca estuviera a escasos centímetros de la mía. Mi mente se volvió a desconectar y todo pasó a un segundo plano. Todo menos él, menos su cuerpo contra el mío, menos sus ojos que me miraban de una forma inexplicable, menos sus brazos que me rodeaban y a la vez me acercaba mas a él, menos su boca que inexplicablemente me atraía mas a él que me incitaba a besarla... Menos él.- Te estaré eternamente agradecido-susurró y sentí como su aire gélido chocaba contra mi cara. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Su boca se posicionó en el hueco de mi cuello y fue repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de este. Mi respiración se cortó por el enorme placer que me daba y sentí como mis piernas se convertían en gelatina. Si no fuera por qué el me tenía agarrada me habría caído al suelo.  
-N-no...no t-tines que ag-agradecerme n-nada- pude decir en un susurro tan bajo que estuve segura que no me había oído, pero si lo hizo.  
-Si lo hago- levantó el rostro y me miró con una profunda mirada- Y para que lo veas, seré tu fiel sirviente. Estaré aquí para lo que necesites- Mi pecho se hinchó de felicidad ante estas palabras. Eso significaba que lo volvería a ver. Una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi rostro. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, y me tiré a él para abrazarlo. Al principio se tensó pero al momento se relajó y me devolvió el abrazo. Al cabo de un ratito se separó y me sonrió. Cogió mi mano derecha e hizo una reverencia mientras me besaba ésta.  
-Que descortesía de mi parte. Encantada señorita, mi nombre es Damián.  
Y ese fue el principio de nuestra relación.  
Durante el año siguiente venía a visitarme todas la noches en las que me contaba cosas de su vida y yo de la mía. Una noche me contó lo que era... pero yo le dije que me daba igual. Que sea un vampiro, una figura legendaria que chupaba la sangre y era un ser malo; no me importaba, yo había estado con él todas las noches y _sabía_ con certeza que no era malo. También me contó que bebía sangre humana. Al principio me estremecí al recordar como nos conocimos pero después le resté importancia ¿Yo no comía carne de vaca, cerdo, pollo? ¿No había gente que comía carne, incluso de caballo? ¿Por qué tenía que importarme?  
Al principio (o hasta ahora) la relación de Seth y Damián era en constante tensión, llegando a un punto en el que al comienzo (con todo el dolor de mi corazón) tenía que saca a mi amigo de la habitación. Al cabo de la semanas ya se podía comportar y lo dejaba quedarse, pero Seth siempre estaba alerta.  
Fin Flash Back  
-Isabella...Isabella...amor...-escuché como me llamaba. Parpadeé varias veces para poder despejarme y ya sí, lo miré. Estaba observándome con el ceño fruncido.  
-Dime- sonreí, mientras con mi mano derecha intentaba quitar la arruga de se ceño de piedra.  
-Te llevo llamando durante un minuto y tú estabas en otra parte.  
-Lo siento solamente me puse a recordar como nos conocidos- éste al recordarlo hizo un mueca, no le gustaba; pero al contrario a mi me encantaba, por eso lo había conocido.- Bueno, da igual no peleemos por eso- dije rápidamente. Me coloqué en medio de la cama y me senté con la piernas cruzadas, estilo indio.  
-Y...¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?- pregunté aunque fue una mala pregunta, ya que su sonrisa se crispó.  
-No mucho- se levantó- Solo estaba de camino- sentí como se estrujaba ¿Tan pronto se iba?  
-¿Ya te vas? - tartamudeé  
-No, todavía no- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas en cama y me acunada con su frías manos el rostro.- Esta noche puedo quedarme contigo- y sonrió mostrándome la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Lo abracé por el cuello y volví a juntar nuestro labio. No sabía cuando volvería a verlo.  
-Entonces, ¿toda la noche?- pregunté como tonta, cuando nos separamos.  
-Toda- repitió. Di pequeños en el colchón de felicidad. De un salto me levanté de la cama e insití a Damián para que hiciera lo mismo. Confundido me hizo caso, y yo ante de todo me acerqué a Seth que estaba en su cama tumbado pero sin apartar la nosotros.  
-Buenos noches amigo- le sonreí mientras le acariciaba una oreja. Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre mi acompañante y por eso le estaba eternamente agradecido. Pero lo repito, hay veces que sentía que Seth no hacía las cosas normales de un perro.  
Ya sí, me dirigí hacia mi cama y destapé la sabana y manta fina para taparme. Me acosté y con un gesto le dije a Damián que hiciera lo mismo. Con una sonrisa aceptó y se acostó a mi lado por encima de la ropa de cama, para que no entrara mas frío. Aunque yo no dejé mucha distancia. Me acerqué a él y me acurruqué en su pecho y pude oler su fragancia, mientras sentía como sus dedos recorrían mi pelos peinándolo.  
Con una sonrisa de satisfacción me acurruqué mas todavía y por fin pude caer en los brazos de Morfeo que me acogieron gustosamente.

* * *

**Holaaaa chicaaa! Aquí el cap, otra vez resién sacado de hornoo**

**¿K tal? ¿Os gustó? ¿Qué pensáis de Damián? Este cap trata de la forma que se conoceron porque es una parte muy importante de la historia así, AQUÍ ESTÁ jejejej A partir de ahora ya empezará la trama en sí ;D**

**Ahora chicas/chicos (¿Hay alguno por aquí?) quería proponeros un juego, por supuesto con su premio. Es este: A lo largo de la historia, antes de que vuelva a ver a todos los Cullen (pork lo va a hacer) Bella va a ver por separado a dos personas ****_muy importante de su infancia. _****Ahora el juego es: Decidme tres personas que creeis que son. Y si de esas acertáis las dos, os llevaréis un premio que seguro que os encantará. ¿Sabéis cual es? Pues...¡UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL RECUENTRO DE NUESTRA BELLITA Y NUESTRO VAMPIRO FAVORITO! Así que como se que lo estais deseando ¡Vamos, jugad! ¡A ver quien gana!**

**Muchísimas gracias por eso Reviews. Son la energía que necesito para ESCRIBIR.**

**-Diana -Misumi Hyuuga -kathyms13 -PAOLITHA12 -brujcullen -SilviaSony -tefi98 -eddiellove -gesykag -isa Kathe -Debii Hale -TattusC13 -FloR KelleR -isa28 -kmi -Gaby Rivera -namy33-casiepl -ang -SolitariaCullen -satorichiva -mar -kimilavel -Nadiia16 -camila -Asuen -maleja twihard -chochidelanicullen -orora97 *si se me olvida alguien avisadme* MUCHAS GRCIAS A TODAAAAS-Y también a todas las lectoras anónimas.-**

**MUCHOOOS ABRAZOS DE OSO (MADE IN EMMETLAND) Y BESITOS A TODAAAS**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

___**Los personajes no son de mi invención si no de la excenlentísima Stephanie Meyer (Amy: Yo quiero a mi Edward!). Solo los utilizo por diversión y también para tener una escusa para mi misma (a mi madre no le vale) para estudiar.**_

_-Bella, por favor..._  
_-¡No! ¡Por favor, no!- las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos._  
_-Te encontraré- aseguró y su firmeza me descolocó._  
_-Yo...- no me dejaron terminar. De la nada, sentí como mis pies dejaban de apoyarse en el suelo y empezaban a flotar. Miré hacia abajo y vi que el suelo que se encontraba debajo mía había desaparecido dando lugar a un gran agujero. No me dio tiempo de nada mas. Un fuerte viento aspiró dejando atrás eso pequeño parque y mi misterioso visitante._  
_Todo se volvió oscuro y frío. Costaba respirar. Sentí que me ahogaba..._  
Rápidamente me incorporé con el sudor recoriendome toda la sién y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Tenía la respiración entre contada, así que para tranquilizarme cerré los ojos y respiré ondo varias veces. Aunque costó un poco, lo conseguí pero no fue del todo. Aún sin abrir los ojos, atraje las rodillas hacia mi pecho y apoyé mi cabeza en ellas.  
¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Es qué no voy a dormir tranquila? ¿No va ha haber una noche en la que no tenga ese sueño? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Quién y qué quería la sombra? Y sobretodo... ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
Tenía que pensar seriamente lo que iba a hacer, porque no sabía si iba a ser capaz de poder aguantar toda mi vida -o parte de ella- así, aunque sea una semana mas.  
Además lo peor de todo es que no se lo podía decir a nadie. _"Madre, Padre quiero plantearos una question que me tiene en vela por las noches. No os preocupes, no es nada; solo un sueño en la que un misteriosos muchacho me llama, pero lo extraño es que no lo conozco y da la casualidad que no me asusta si no todo lo contrario."_ Dios, no. Me iban a tomar por chiflada y me iban a encerrar.  
Solté un suspiro resignada. Por ahora no iba a sacar nada. Tendré que esperar hasta mañana para tener la mente mas despejada.  
Poco a poco me fui incorporando y abrí los ojos. La habitación estaba suavemente iluminada por la luz de la luna casi vacía, que podía entrar por la ventana con las cortinas corridas. Pasé la mirada por la habitación y vi un vulto a los pies de mi cama y supe inmediatamente que era Seth, dormido. Sonreí. Estiré un brazo hacia la mesita de noche para coger el móvil y mirar la hora, cuando bostecé y no lo reprimí, reproduciendolo sonoramente. Cuando lo cogí, encendí la pantalla vi que eran las 3:27a.m. Así que volví a dejar el móvil en su sitio, me acomodé mejor en la cama y cuando apoyé mi cabeza sentí algo duro como crujía. Rápidamente me levanté y encendí la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba a mi lado. Miré al causante y vi un trozo de papel doblado. Lo desdoblé y vi escrita una nota con una caligrafía hermosa.

_Lo siento mucho, amor, el no poder estar ahí contigo cuando te despiertes._  
_Me ha surgido un asunto importante._  
_Intentaré venir lo antes posible._  
_Damián._

Suspiré. Otra vez igual. No sabía ni porqué me hacía ilusiones tonta. Desde hace unos meses Damián se ha vuelto un poco mas reservado. Ya no era el mismo de antes. Aunque lo amara, esto me molestaba bastante. Pero ya se había ido y no podía hacer nada, así que me volví a acomodar en la cama (después de volver a pargar la luz de la lámpara) dejando la nota, junto con mi mano derecha bajo la almohada.  
Pasó poco tiempo antes de volver a caer profundamente dormida de nuevo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A partir de ahí los días empezaron a pasar hundiéndome de nuevo en la rutina. Pasó un mes y 15 días desde la visita de Damián y no se volvió a presentar. Todas las noches, después de preparar para dormirme y cepillarle el pelo a Seth, me sentaba en el alféizar de la ventana esperándolo, a veces leyendo e incluso cuando no tenía ganas me quedaba mirando las pocas estrellas que se podían distinguir, mientras pensaba. Pensaba en lo que fui, en mi infancia, en lo poco que recordaba de mi infancia, ¿por qué? Por mas que lo intentaba los recuerdos eran borrosos y si intentaba esforzarme mucho me entraba un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Por ejemplo, mis cumpleaños. Recordaba, mejor o peor, casi todos mis cumpleaños. Si,_ casi._ Mi cumpleaños número 7 era el último que recordaba. Bueno, vale, se podía decir que era muy chica, pero ¿no devería preocuparme cuando no tenía ni recuerdo, ni foto, ni video, ni regalos... algo, referente a mi sexto cumpleaños cuando todo mis cumpleaños habían sido festejados? Ese... vacío en mi mente no me gustaba nada, me hacía sentir... como si me faltara algo. Por una parte no quería recordar nada, ¿si no lo recordaba era por algo? ¿podría ser que había presenciado algo traumático y mi mente lo ha olvidado para poder seguir? Ante eso, era mejor que se quedara en el olvido. Pero... por otro lado, ¿Por qué sentía en mi corazón un vació enorme, cómo si no estuviera completa? ¿Por qué en el fondo de mi corazón, en los mas hondo de éste, sentía que me faltaba_ alguien_? Por mas que pensaba por qué me ocurría esto, no hayaba el motivo. Por mas que intentaba buscar solución, no se me ocurría ninguna. Estaba cansada de esto. Y además, si a esto le añadimos mi sueño, (o _pesadilla_) mi cabeza era un cacao de tanta confusión. ¿QUIÉN ERA ESE JOVEN?, me preguntaba una y otra vez. Pero para mi frustración no tenía ni una mísera respuesta o incluso una pista, por que, sí, tenía la firmeza (la tuve una noche después de despertarme de la pesadilla cansada de la incertidumbre de no saber nada de él) que lo iba a encontrar. Pero ¿por donde empiezo si no sabía _nada_ de él? El mundo es muy grande, pero aunque me costara toda vida yendo de un lado para otro, lo encontraría. Tampoco me podía olvidar de mi otro problema. Mis padres. ¡Era imposible irme con ellos como mi sombra! ¡No podía salir a dar una vuelta tranquila, ¿podría viajar por el mundo detrás de un desconocido?! Imposible.  
En esos momentos en la ventana pensaba, también, en el presente. Un presente muy aburrido. Por dios, ¿todo el día metida en casa? Bueno, perdón todo el día metido en casa o casa de Jess. ¡El mundo es enorme y me tenía que quedar en una casa! La casa me quedaba chica, ¡tenía que conocer mundo!  
No había vuelto a coincidir con la señora Pigg y la señora Blurry, aunque por un lado estaba agradecida ya que no tenía ganar de otra cena formal. Por otro lado... la conversación que tuvieron...Todavía no me quitaba de la cabeza mi forma de actuar... ¿Quién demonios eran los Cullen? ¿Por qué me puse así? ¿Qué tenía que ver ellos? No quería volverme paranóica pero la verdad me empezaba a preocupar mi estado mentar. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sin contestar?  
_Auch._  
Durante el mes, sin que nadie se diera cuenta investigué un poco sobre la _misteriosa_ familia pero no fue mucho lo que pude conseguir. Solo que era una familia de 7 intengrantes, aunque uno no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, ya que viajaba mucho; que el padre es un médico muy bueno en su trabajo y la madre una gran diseñadora de interiores; y por últimos que sus hijos eran adolescentes. Ya está. Bueno, además del apellido, pero ni nombres (no sabía por qué no lo decían), ni dirección, ni edad... nada más. Muchas veces había rondado por mi cabeza la idea de ir a visitar al Doctor Cullen al hospital, para así poder disipar un poco mis cuestiones; pero rápidamente la deseché, no me iban a dejar ir ya que si me ponía enferma o si me pasaba algo venía un médico a casa (Lo dicho ¡La casa de me queda chica!) y no se podía escapar, seguro que me pillarían. Así que de nuevo estaba atada de pies y manos, sin saber que hacer.  
Y por último también pensaba en... en mi futuro...por dios, ¿a quién engaño? ¡¿Qué futuro tenía?! Había veces en las que me imaginaba con 40 años soltera en mi habitación con 8 gatos. Una vieja solterona que no había salido de la casa con la único compañía de sus gatitos llagando un momento en las que me volvería loca y hablaría con ellos como si fueran personas.  
Ahora mismo, me encontraba caminando por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación aunque iba mas lenta ya que tenía un libro en mi mano derecha abierto y lo estaba leyendo mientras avanzaba. Estaba metida en el mundo de Orgullo y Prejuicio cuando me choqué contra alguien causando que me cayera de culo.  
-Lo...lo siento- me disculpé rápidamente mientras me incorporaba. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la mirada fulminante de Ágatha. Ágatha era una criada que llevaba trabajando 4 meses en la casa y desde que llegué no sabía por qué pero me _odiaba_. Y la verdad, a mi tampoco me caía muy bien. Su pelo caía como una cascada dorado por su espalda y sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso. Su piel, no llegaba a la mía pero si era clara.  
-No se preocupe, señorita- escupió las palabras mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.- ¿Desea algo?  
-N-no nada- y con otra inclinación de cabeza se marchó hacia donde iba. Giré mi cabeza y miré como se iba por el pasillo y doblaba en una esquina, escapándose así de mi mirada. Su actitud me molestaba un poco, la verdad.  
Sin mas dilación seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación.  
Llegué y entré a dentro y allí me encontré con Seth tumbado en el suelo.  
-Hola, amigo- lo saludé y de su parte vi como movía sus orejas, significando que me había escuchado, pero no se movió.  
Con una sonrisa, dejando atrás lo acontecido con Ágatha, me dirigí hacia el escritorio y dejé el libro encima, habiendo antes memorizado la página. A continuación, sin ganas de salir, me dirigir al vestidos para coger una chaqueta ya que aunque fuera Abril, durante esta época todavía hacia un poco de frío. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la salida.  
-¿Vienes?- pregunté a Seth, dándole la opción también a quedarse; pero como me imaginaba no se lo tuve que repetir, rápidamente se levantó y se colocó a mi lado.-Pues vamos- le sonreí.  
Y anduvimos el camino hacia la puerta principal, pasando antes por el despacho de mis padres. Por lo que me habían dicho, hoy mi madre tenía una reunión pero mi padre estaba en casa. Me paré enfrente de la puerta y di dos toques, sonando a continuación un esperado "Adelante". Abrí la puerta y vi a padre en su escritorio detrás de una torre de papeles.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una vez que me reconoció, con el semblante serio.  
-Padre, venía a pedirle permiso para ir a Cosmic´s  
-¿Sola?  
-No, no. Jess me acompañará, por supuesto.  
-Si es así, adelante- y volvió a su papeleo.  
-Gracias- susurré y me marché rápidamente de allí y ya sí me fui a la puerta seguida de Seth.  
Llegamos al coche y el chófer me abrió la puerta.  
-A Cosmic´s, por favor- pedí mientras me acomodaba en el asiento, con Seth a mis pies.  
-Ahora mismo  
El camino pasó en silencio y cuando llegamos el chófer (que creo que se llamaba Tom) me volvió a abrir la puerta. Bajé y delante mía vi la tienda mas famosa de esta pequeño pueblecito. Esta un edificio enorme donde te podías encontrar montones de ropas, zapatos, bolsos, complementos... todo lo que necesitabas de la moda.  
Pude definir en la puerta la figura de mi amiga Jess por su pelo, que al reconocer ésta me saludó con un movimiento de mano. Con una sonrisa me acerqué a ella y al llegar a su lado me abrazó.  
-Que empieze a temblar las paredes de la tienda porque ya llegamos- exclamó mientras se reía, causando que la acompañara.  
-Vamos, que comienze el terremoto- la seguí mientras me enganchaba a su brazo pero antes de dar dos pasos me di la vuelta y soltandome de Jess, me agaché para quedar a la altura de Seth- Esperame aquí, ¿vale?- le acaricié la oreja derecha. Éste se colocó a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, sentándose en sus patas traseras mientas movía su cola de un lado a otro y soltaba un ladrido causando que soltara unas risitas-Muy bien  
Ya sí, me levanté y me volví a Jess que en ese momento se encontraba mirando algo en su móvil pero que no le gustaba porque tenía el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirí.  
-¿Eh? Ah, no nada- se sobresaltó al escucharme guardando rápidamente el móvil en el bolso.  
-¿Vamos?  
-¡Claro!  
Y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Seth y ver que seguía en su sitio, entramos.

Cinco pantalones...tres faldas...seis blusas...dos vestidos...tres camisetas...y varias cosas mas que no me acordaba, tenía ahora mismo en mi brazos mientras esperaba a que un probador de la tienda se quedara libre. A Jess le había perdido la pista hace unos 10 min cuando miraba una blusa, al darme la vuelta no la encontré por mas buscara por toda la multitud de gente. Llegó un momento en el que cansada de buscar con la ropa en mano de un lado para otro me paré aquí. Ya la buscaría cuando acabara. Total, no se va a perder. Esperé otros 5 min mas, antes de que uno estuviera vacío y rápidamente entré a él.  
Ya dentro me fui cambiando pero por mas que lo hacía, la verdad, no me convencía nada.  
Acababa de subir la cremallera del unos de los vestidos (color rojo sangre con una escote palabra de honor que me llegaba por el medio muslo) cuando escuché la voz de Jess llamándome.  
-Estoy aquí- le dije mientras sacaba la cabeza por la cortina para que me viera. Ésta miró a su alrededor y cuando me localizó vino muy alegre hacia mí.  
-¿Te ha probado toda la ropa?  
-No. Me queda tres blusa y un pantalón  
-A ver... ¿Qué tienes puesto? ¿O es que estás en ropa interior?  
-No, tengo un vestido. Mira.- y abrí la cortina del todo. Sus mirada me recorrieron todo el cuerpo mientras sus ojos parecían salir de sus órbitas.  
-¡Isabella estás genial!-exclamó mientras con una mano me hacía dar un vuelta para verme mejor. Mis mejillas rápidamente se ruborizaron.- Salte, para que te vea mejor. Este vestido te hace ver muy guapa- y ahora con sus dos manos me hizo salir de ese pequeño lugar. Inmediatamente me arrepentí. Las personas que estaban ese lugar (hombres y mujeres) se me quedaron viendo, causando que mis mejillas se volvieran del color del vestido. Así que volví a dentro, dejando a Jess confundida.  
Iba a cerrar de nuevo la cortina para cambiarme, cuando dislumbré algo a lo lejos que me dejó petrificada. No podía ver mucho por toda la gente que había pero ese _no mucho_ a mi me dejó en mi sitio. Era una persona de estatura baja ya que lo único que podía ver era su pelo... pero ese pelo me recordaba algo. _Ese pelo_ era de un negro intenso y corto, causando eso que las puntas apuntaran cada uno a un lado._ Eso_, me recordaba algo. Pero siempre que pasaba eso, no podía saber qué. Así que dispuesta a poder quitar esta neblina de mi mente empecé a andar hacia _esa persona_. Necesitaba respuesta.  
Me daba igual los gritos de Jessica a mi espalda, el que la gente me mirara, el ir descalza...Tenía que encontrarla. Con el corazón a mil por hora, aparté a la gente para dirigirme al lugar donde la había visto.  
_Por fin respuesta... por fin ya no mas vacío...por fin se acabó esa marea de sentimientos que no yo sabía por qué...por fin_  
_Solo doblar la esquina, solo eso...Vamos..._  
Y lo hice.  
Pero... _se esfumó._  
No estaba.  
¡¿Qué?! No...No _podía_ estar pasando esto...no...  
Con las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos empecé a buscarla por todos los lados... pero no estaba...se había ido.  
Dios...  
Sin saber realmente que hacer me dirigí, otra vez, hacia los vestidores con la mirada en el suelo y arrastrando, un poco, los pies. Sentía las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, queriendo salir; pero no la iban a dejar salir.  
¿Por qué?  
¿POR QUÉ?  
Diablos, ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?!  
-¡Isabella, ¿qué te pasa?!- escuché como me llamaba mi amiga pero su voz me sonaba muy lejana. Ja, que irónico. Me lo pregunta ella para que le responda. Pero ¿cómo? Si ni yo mismo lo sé. -Estas muy blanca  
Me empezaba a doler la cabeza a horrores. Ese pitido volvía a mi.  
Que alguien me aguantara, durante el camino mis piernas se habían convertido en gelatina. No podía sostenerme yo sola.  
-Isabella...-escuché mientras sentía mis piernas desfallecer pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo alguien me cogió.  
-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?  
No, quería decir. Mi cabeza era un lío de pensamientos pasando todos a la vez para ser procesados. Pero tenía un límite sentía como si fuera a explotar. Pero no podía decir nada, ¿cómo iba a explicar esto? Lo mejor era que me olvidara de esto, para cuando estuviera sola y ahora fingir.  
-N-no, no es n-nada- dije mientras me incorporaba (con mucho esfuerzo)  
-¿Está segura?- me di la vuelta para agradecérselo. Era un señor de unos 40 años, calvo y arrugas al rededor de sus ojos que me miraban con preocupación.  
-S-si, solo fue... una bajada de tensión.- intententé sonreirle pero no me salía- Muchas gracias, por haberme agarrado.  
-De nada. Si es así, tenga cuidado-me sonrió pero, de nuevo, no pude devolversela y se marchó.  
_Tengo que olvidarlo_, me recordé a la vez que me giraba para ver a mi amiga. La pillé mirándome, pero ésta no reflejaba preocupación si no seriedad pero que rápidamente cambió cuando me vio.  
-¿Cómo estás?  
_Tengo que olvidarlo_  
-Bien- mentí, odiaba hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción.

No tenía ganas de nada así que me fui a recoger mis cosas para irnos.  
-Isabella-me llamó mientras terminaba de recoger lo mío. La verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero hice un esfuerzo, no se merecía eso  
-Dime  
-¿Vamos a irnos?- no podía confiar en mi voz así que simplemente asentí- Pero ¿y el vestido?  
Y caí en la cuenta. ¡Todavía llevaba el vestido rojo, y encima, iba descalza! ¡Maldición! Tenía que cambiarme y rápido.  
En el menor tiempo posible, me cambié a mi ropa que traía y dejé todo en su sitio. Y ya sí, nos dirigimos a la salida. No hablamos en nada mas, tras esas palabras. Cada una estaba en sus pensamientos. Y lo prefería, no quería hablar ahora mismo con nadie.  
Salimos al exterior y mi mirada buscó frenética a Seth que lo encontró en el mismo lugar que lo dejé. Al verme rápidamente vino hacia mi y siento que no era la misma frotó su mejilla en mi pierna, para demostrarme que estaba ahí; cosa que le agradecía con toda mi alma. Lo necesitaba.  
-Nos vemos...- empecé a despedirme para marcharme rápido de ahí, sin poder mirarla a la cara.  
-Amiga, ¿seguro que estás bien?  
-Si, no te preocupes. Nada mas que llegue me acuesto a descansar.- pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca, pero intenté hacer como que no notaba. Pasaron unos segundos en silencios cuando respondió:  
-Si, es así, vale. Nos vemos.  
-Adios- y me marché sin volver la mirada hacia atrás.  
Rápidamente entre en el coche y éste se puso en marcha. El camino pasó en silencio, mientras a mi mente se formaba un revoltijo de pensamientos. Desesperada como estaba, cerré los ojos y en mi interior intenté contar para relajarme y pensar en otra cosa.  
_Uno...Dos...Tres...Cuatro...Vacio...Cinco...Soleda d...Seis...Recuerdos...Siete...Peinado...Ocho...Pr eguntas...Nueve...Dolor...Diez...Angustia..._  
¡No servía nada!  
Entonces, el coche paró enfrente de casa y sin despedirme, y lo mas rápido que pude, me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un portazo, olvidandome de todo lo demás, y me tire en la cama. Y como si eso fuera la clave de la caja fuerte, todo lo que tenía escondido en mi interior agazapado, aguardando para salir, esperando para inundarme, me rodeó por completo dejándome en una neblina proporcionada por mi mis misma; mis temores, mis sueños, mis sentimientos, mis problemas... Todo a la vez vino a mí.  
Un nudo se me formó en mi garganta, haciendo que me costara bastante respirar y las lágrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos, llegando a parecerme que se iba a inundar la habitación. Por mi garganta, dejandolo ir libremente, salían sollozos desgarradores.  
La neblina me estrujó, en el lugar donde tenía el corazón, causandome daño a la vez que en mi cabeza se instalaba ese dolor de cabeza que tanto conocía.  
No se cuanto tiempo pasé llorando, o simplemente tirada en la cama junto a Seth, que se acostó junto a mí y no se movió, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo haciendome sentir que no estaba sola; cuando el cansancio cayó sobre mí, quedandome dormida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Los días volvieron a pasar, pero esta vez, por mas que lo intentaba, lo juro; no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que ocurrió...¿Qué demonios? Lo que no puedo olvidar es mi vida, toda mi vida. ¿Qué me estás pasando? Había veces en las que sentía...sentía que no era de aquí. Que no podía encajar en las piezas de este rompecabezas. Haber, no me malinterpreteis quiero mucho a mi mejor amiga, Jess. Es mi única amiga verdadera. También tengo un novio al que amo con locura al igual que él a mí. Tengo una enorme mansión, mucho dinero...¡Dios, me estoy volviendo loca! ¿Enserio? ¿Gran casa, dinero? Yo no soy así.  
Mayo entró de forma silenciosa y sobre todo, calurosa. Las temperaturas habían subido bastante en solo pocos días. Ya era hora de empezar a guardar la ropa de invierno para poner en su lugar la de verano.

Para este verano había intentado por los medios convencer a mis padres para ir de viaje América, particularmente Seattle. Ese lugar desde siempre me había atraído mucho la atención. Pero ahí si que no. En ese aspecto se habían cerrado en banda y no cambiaban de parecer. Ni si quiera se podía hablar de eso, se ponían furiosos.  
Me encontraba en este momento en la biblioteca, sentada en el escritorio mientras leía un libro, con el mentón apoyada en mi mano derecha cuando unos toques en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Alcé la mirada del libro para posarla en la madera con el ceño fruncido. No esperaba a nadie.  
-Adelante  
La puerta se abrió y de ella apareció Joel, con una reverencia con la cabeza avanzó unos pasos.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Señorita Isabella, una joven desea veros.  
_¿Una joven?_  
-¿Sabes quién es?  
-No señorita. Es la primera vez que la veo.  
_¿No la conoce? ¿Quiere verme? ¿Para qué?_  
-Hazla pasar, por favor.  
-Si- y con otra reverencia salió de la habitación. Pasaron unos minutos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir a una joven de mas o menos mi edad. El pelo lo tenía de color marron, rizado llegandole hasta los hombros. Tenía la mirada plantada en el suelo. La miré mas fijamente.  
Me sonaba de algo pero no sabía de qué...Entonces, alzó sus ojos y los fijó en mí. Pude ver como era sus ojos marrones.  
Me sonaba...  
Algo que hizo me dejó en mis sitio. Al conectar nuestras miradas vi como sus ojos se aguaron y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. ¿Por qué llora?  
-Bella...-susurró.  
¿Cómo...? Bella... al igual que mi sueño...pero...¡¿Cómo puede ser eso?! ¿Conocía al joven de mis sueños? No eran la misma persona, porque _ella_ era una _mujer_. ¿Por qué ambos me llamaban así?  
-Yo...- de repente las palabras no salían de mi boca, se me había olvidado como hablar.  
-Bella...-volvío a repetir. Quería decirle que dejara de llamarme así ya que cada vez que lo escuchaba causaba que mi corazón saltara-Bella...- seguía parada en mi sitio sin saber que hacer y entonces, con las lágrimas todavía recorriendole en rostro, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Confundida, como estaba, no se lo correspondí. Ella al darse cuenta se alejó de mi. -¿Bella?  
Era hora de conseguir respuestas.  
-Lo siento, pero yo... no sé quien eres- intenté arreglar un poco lo ocurrido, pero al momento de decirlo me arrepentí. Sus ojos, rojos por el llanto, se llenaron de dolor y desesperación.  
-No...-decía una y otra vez, mientras negaba con la cebeza- Bella, por favor, dime que no es verdad  
Tuve que apartar la mirada, no podía aguantarla.  
-Lo siento...  
-No...es mentira...¡es mentira!-dijo frenética. Se acercó a mi y con sus dos manos hizo girar mi cara para verla a los ojos- dime que no es cierto. Tienes que saber quién soy.  
_Ojalá lo supiera._  
-L-lo si-siento  
-Mentira...mentira...Dios, ¿no me reconoces? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Nicole Dean!

* * *

**Buenos días mundoooo! ¿Qué tal les va? ¿Os gustó este cap?**

**Bueno, pues esta es una de las respuesta del juego *redoble de tambores* ¡NICOLE! jejejjejeej ¿No se lo esperaba nadie? ¿en serio? =D lo sé soy mala pero sorry, no puedo decir nada**

**Hay algo que quiero comentar...¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie acertó en el Juego? ¿No os lo esperáis? Eso es ¿bueno o malo? Este fue el resultado:**

**Rose-4/Emm-4/Alice-4/Edd-1/Jake-1/Abuelita de Bella-1**

**Muchísimas gracias por eso Reviews. Son la energía que necesito para ESCRIBIR.**

**-Diana -Misumi Hyuuga -kathyms13 -PAOLITHA12 -brujcullen -SilviaSony -tefi98 -eddiellove -gesykag -isa Kathe -Debii Hale -TattusC13 -FloR KelleR -isa28 -kmi -Gaby Rivera -namy33-casiepl -ang -SolitariaCullen -satorichiva -mar -kimilavel -Nadiia16 -camila -Asuen -maleja twihard -chochidelanicullen -orora97 -Alexiita-Pattinson-Cullen -Alexandra Cullen Hale -Maru-Li Tsukiyomi -saori cullen*si se me olvida alguien avisadme* MUCHAS GRCIAS A TODAAAAS-Y también a todas las lectoras anónimas.-**

**MUCHOOOS ABRAZOS DE OSO (MADE IN EMMETLAND) Y BESITOS A TODAAAS**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
